My sweet Shinigami
by HalloweenPanda
Summary: The silly and often heated romance between an overly jealous Grimmjow and the ever oblivious, yet sexy, Ichigo. And all the characters in this series is over 18.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure stood atop the light pole scanning the city lights before him. The evening air was warm with a cool breeze drifting by. Grimmjow surveyed the surroundings before him, his entire body tense and on guard. Jumping nimbly through the dark with cat like ease, his eyes darted back and forth in search of 'him'. "Ichigo Kurosaki..." he murmured. Memories of their other meeting passed through his head. He'd never forget those sharp, fiery eyes of deep brown or that spiked orange hair that reminded him so much of a soft dandelion. He wondered if it was just as soft to the touch if he were to run his fingers through it and bury his face in that sweet softness.

*Woah!* Grimmjow shook his head furiously to clear his head of such images. *Let's stop that train of thought*

"Ah!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure come into view. It was him. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Apparently Ichigo was out jogging that warm night as he stopped by a bench to catch his breath. Grimmjow lurked in the shadows quietly watching Ichigo, waiting for a moment to strike. It seemed Ichigo had yet to sense Grimmjow's presence as he removed the cap to his water bottle and press it to his parched lips. From the shadows Grimmjow watched Ichigo's adams apple bob with each swallow. A trickle of water escaped his lips and trailed down his slender neck into his already sweat soaked shirt. Oh how he'd love to lick that trail of water to those soaking wet lips.

*AAAAHHGG!*

*Stop! Stop! STOP!* He screamed in his head. Grimmjow covers his face with his hand suddenly noticing how hot it is. He could feel his heart slamming in his rib cage. He had no idea what was wrong with him. Why was he so fascinated by another mans lips? Finally getting a grip on himself he turns back ready to attack his prey. Unfortunately Ichigo was no longer there. Frantically looking about he finally spots him running off into the distance. Grimmjow stood there dumbfounded by his own actions. He couldn't understand what had gotten into him. While wondering this his eyes drifted back to the departing soul reaper, noticing how strong his back looked. And the way those hips swayed to and fro in a seductively tempting fashion. All he had to do was reach out and grab a handful of those tight...*Smack!*

Grimmjow luckily ended that train of thought with a sharp blow to his head.

After a good run, Ichigo returns home slightly out of breath. He was alone that night since his two sisters were spending the night at friends and his father would be working late that night as well. *ugh* he thought to himself suddenly realizing how sweaty he was. Deciding to take a shower Ichigo heads up to his room to change. The window is open.

"I thought I closed that before I left..."

"You did..." came a voice from behind.

A hand clamps over Ichigo's mouth before he could even utter a sound. He is pinned from behind and can only struggle as the dark figure chuckles wickedly in his ear. "Very sloppy Ichigo Kurosaki" *Grimmjow?'* A feeling of dread falls upon Ichigo. He can almost feel Grimmjow's grin "As you can see I've come for you and there's no one to help you" Ichigo begins to struggle even more. In doing so his hair brushes against Grimmjow's cheek. *oh* the man thought *How soft...* Grimmjow buries his face in that soft orange hair and breaths in deeply. Ichigo's intoxicating scent drifting through his nostrils.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" exclaimed the soul reaper.

Grimmjow jumps at Ichigo's words. What had he been doing? Looking down without replying Grimmjow watches Ichigo's toned chest rise and fall underneath the thin material. His eyes roamed across his captive's trembling torso. *heh* He thought to himself. How could he ask such a thing when in fact he hasn't done anything...yet. Keeping one arm tightly bound to his captive, Grimmjow uses his other hand and indulges himself in exploring the recesses of Ichigo's body.

His hand slide over Ichigo's strong legs. *Such long legs,* he thought to himself as his hand slid onto the inner thigh, *perfect for wrapping around the waist.* Ichigo's thighs suddenly closed tightly on Grimmjow's hand "Hey! S-stop" His breathing was quickening. Grimmjow only chuckles into his ear again "What's wrong Ichigo Kurosaki?" He emphasizes the words by squeezing his inner thigh. A gasp was the only reply.

Grimmjow continues onto Ichigo's stomach, his fingers gliding over his tight muscles. The tips of his fingers swirl playfully around his naval causing the substitute soul reaper to shiver. Grimmjow can only smile, his own breathing becoming heavy. His hand disappears under Ichigo's damp shirt and explores the plains of his chest. Ichigo squirms trembling slightly as Grimmjow's callused hand brushes over a nipple. His body was on fire. A gentle moan escapes from lips. Grimmjow shivers as well, playing with the taught nipple. Ichigo's breathing becomes even more ragged. His head rolled back exposing his neck.

The Espada couldn't help himself, running his hot tongue along the neck and over the adams apple. Nipping and sucking at Ichigo's tender flesh traveling down to the collar bone stopping at the opening of his shirt. "This is in the way" Grimmjow growled, grabbing the shirt and ripping it off roughly. "Hey! Not so rou..!" His words are cut off as Grimmjow's mouth descended upon Ichigo's other aching nipple.

Ichigo's toes curled as his back arched to allow Grimmjow even more access. His tongue laved the tight bud. Caressing and swirling. And when he gently nipped it, Ichigo's legs almost buckled under the wave pleasure. A deep throated moan bellows out causing Grimmjow to stop and tremble as well. Never had he heard such a delicious sound before. Then his eyes fell upon the soul reapers slightly parted lips. Oh the deliciousness that awaited.

"Grimm...jo-"

The soul reaper tried to gasp only to be smothered by Grimmjow's mouth. His tongue dove past Ichigo's unguarded lips to claim the other. Their tongues wove and bathed each other. Grimmjow slurped hungrily sucking the very air out of Ichigo's lungs slamming him up against the wall deepening their passionate kiss. Both males were out of breath when their lips finally parted. Grimmjow, panting heavily, glances down and is delighted by the sight of the bulge in Ichigo's pants. He chuckles deep throatily into Ichigo's ear while hands slide down and cups his hard member.

"Grimmjow..-huff- why?..My bodies...so hot now. Oh!"

Words failed him as Grimmjow fondled his throbbing package. The espada smiles wickedly into Ichigo's flushed face. "You must really want this. Just look how hard you are." With that said his hand slips under the waist band.

Long cool fingers wrap around Ichigo's cock stroking ever so gently. The boys hips arched into his touch for more. It felt so hot in his hands as he squeezed and pumped the thick rod. Ichigo began to pant along with each stroke. "ah..ah!..ah!" Suddenly grabbing him by the waist, Grimmjow tosses Ichigo onto the mattress. Flinging his jacket across the room he turns to him with that slow grin of his. "You must be hot wearing those" he nodded to others the pants.

Ichigo's face burned and opens his mouth to reply yet no words came. His captor advances upon him "let me help you with that" Before he knew it his pants were yanked off landing in a heap against the door. His boxers soon followed suit. Grimmjow licked his lips at what he saw. Already a clear liquid was spilling from the tip all the way down the shaft. He leans over and licks it up causing the soul reapers hips to buck. Straddling him down Grimmjow continues his feast. His hot tongue caresses the under side trailing all the way to the tip where his lips spread and devours him. Ichigo back arches in surprise. He gasps for air clawing at the bed sheets. *He's sucking me dry!* his mind raced. His body trembles with Grimmjow drawing him in deeper, stroking him with his hot tongue. He felt as if he were melting.

As Grimmjow suckled Ichigo's nectar, his playful fingers teased at his tight bud. Ichigo jumps in utter surprise and looks down at the espada in confusion. "Woah! Wait! What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow looks up in annoyance at the Ichigo's puzzled expression. He couldn't believe how slow this soul reaper was. "What do you think I'm doin'?"

"AAAhhhhh!" Grimmjow's fingers slid right inside.

Grimmjow teased and tormented the boys secret crevasses till it became wet and slippery. Ichigo thought for sure that he was going to go mad from shear pleasure. Grimmjow was also at his limit. Removing his own pants, Grimmjow grabs onto Ichigo's hips and presses his throbbing member into Ichigo. "Here I come soul reaper" Grimmjow's hot length slides deliciously in and is enveloped by Ichigo's heat.

Ichigo groans in ecstasy. He could feel the espada's hard member fill him. Never had he felt so full. Slowly the other man begins to pump into him. The pace begins to quicken. Ichigo's hips rocked in unison with each frantic thrust his moans seemed to urge the esparda on bucking harder into those slender hips. The pale moon light glided over Ichigo. His his orange illuminating, the sweat from his body glint under the moons gaze. *He is beautiful* thought Grimmjow.

Ichigo's legs suddenly wrap around Grimmjow's waist urging him on. The boy gripped at the bed sheets tightly till his knuckles turned white, feeling a ball of pleasure build. The other man's breathing was becoming ragged as he pummeled away almost in a frenzy feeling his own climax coming on. He couldn't get enough. *More... More! More!* He chanted in his head. The wave of ecstasy comes crashing down as their cries of release echo throughout the empty house.

The sounds of their panting fill the room as the two lay tangled upon the bed, their bodies tingling from their passion. Lying atop the young boy, Grimmjow rises to look down at the soul reaper. A washed in the moon lite with a flushed face pressed into a cool pillow panting lightly. Grimmjow wanted to do it all again.

"Your heavy..." mumbled Ichigo. "And your sweaty" Grimmjow sneered. Ichigo glanced annoyingly at the other man "And whose fault do you think that is?"

"Shut up and go take a shower"

"I can't move" mumbled Ichigo "too tired"

The espada is quiet for a moment then leans over grinning from ear to ear "Well I guess I'll have to join you" The soul reaper buries his heated face into his pillow not bothering to reply. Grimmjow chuckles wickedly.

Scooping the limp soul reaper into his arms the espada heads for the bathroom. "Grimmjow" Ichigo whispers softly nibbling on his earlobe. Grimmjow wondered if he could even make it to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ichigo! You Slut!"

Grimmjow was pissed. No he was mad as hell.

"How could he?" He kept mumbling under his breath. "How could he do this time me?"

Just the thought of Ichigo in the arms of that red haired bastard was enough to send him in a rage. Just because he went away to wako mundo he go's and finds another fuck buddy?

"When I find him his ass is mine!" Yeah such a sexy hot ass. In fact it should be illegal to have an ass like that atop such strong thighs and long legs. The very legs that wrapped around his waist so snugly that hot night in his room. Grimmjow shakes his head back to the right train of thought. *This isn't the time to get a hard on!*

Oh the horrible things he was gonna do to that substitute soul reaper. First he would tie him down till his muscles were stretched to their limit, then he'd with a whip leaving stinging welts across his toned body. He could almost hear it now 'Oh more! More Grimmjow! Punish me more!" Stopping dead in his tracks Grimmjow realizes something... "there's just no way this won't lead to sex."

"what won't lead to sex?" Grimmjow jumps as Ulquiorra appears at his side.

"What the hell? Don't friggin scare me like that!"

"But I was here the whole time trying to get your attention, but you had this glazed look in your eye. Oh and by the way your drooling"

"Liar!", he snapped wiping his mouth. *Geh?* Turns out he was.

Ulquiorra turns away mumbling something that sounded like 'idiot'. "Have you seen that soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, around? I've seem to have lost track of him" Grimmjow stiffens suddenly. "No! I haven't!" he barks defensively. Ulquiorra glances back at him suddenly yet says nothing.

"Oh? Is that so"

"Yes!...wait why are you looking for Ichigo?" The other espada turns away and shrugs. "I don't know, for some reason I find him utterly delicious"

"What?"

*Idiot*

Grimmjow bristles yet tries, failingly, to keep his cool. "I mean what do you mean by that?" he practically growled. Ulquiorra faces him with his usual lack of emotion. "Like I said he looks delectable. Especially that cute butt of his" Grimmjow grinds his teeth trembling with rage. He could feel his veins popping. He was about to blow. The other espada tilts his head to the side watching him curiously.

"You know now that I think about I did see him hanging around with a bunch of men..." Grimmjow gapes in disbeleaf. "... all of them seem to be really attached to him. Though they seem to have these hungry looks like they want to gobble hi-" Grimmjow snaps.

"I'LL KILL HIIIIIIIIMMM!"

Roaring like a wild beast he bounds off to hunt down this cheating soul reaper slut. Ulquiorra stands alone watching Grimmjow's fleeting form with his expressionless eyes *I don't know what's going on, but this is way too much fun*

Watching from a high cliff Grimmjow glares down at the sparing soul reapers. It was that red haired one again. He grounds his teeth as they fought hoping that Ichigo would accidentally kill him. When the sparing was over both soul reapers began to converse. His hair stood on end *Don't get so close ya long haired bastard*

Ichigo must have been hot from the battle as he loosened his robes. Oh that magnificent chest. All he had to do was slide his hands down the opening where he knew there would be tender aching nipples waiting for him to... "HUH?" Renji's eyes were watching Ichigo's chest as well. His rage flares again and sends his fist through a tree in a spay of splinters. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of that little whore!"

Ichigo was tired from his training and went into the small house Urahara had provided for their training. Renji was acting weird again. In fact everyone was acting strange around him. Yesterday he could've sworn that Uryuu was checking out his ass. But that couldn't be it... right? He brushes the thought aside as he begins to undress. The door bursts open making the boy turn with a start.

A dark figure loomed before him. Renji? No it was... "Grimmjo-?"

His words were silenced as the espada sent the soul reaper flying across the room, slamming against the wall. "Miss me?" he sneered. Ichigo crumbles to the floor in a daze. The wind had been knocked out of him. Grimmjows glowers down at him with his piercing blue eyes. *Why?* thought Ighigo. The espada picks up Ichigo's sword and drags it over to the fallen boy. He looks down with a cruel smirk and impales the zanpactou into the wall. He then grabs the cloth end and binds Ichigo's hands tightly. When finished he steps back and observes the bound form before him.

Ichigo struggles to free himself. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Shut Up!" he barked. Grabbing Ichigo's chin he leans down and snarls into his face "This is what happens when you go behind my back"

"What?"

Grimmjow silences him and plunges his tongue to claim Ichigo's. He slurps and sucks on Ichigo's tongue. The poor boy thought he was going to suck the very life out of him. When freed from the hard kiss the soul reaper gasps for air. What was going on? Grimmjow runs his tongue along the others bottom lip and nibbles on it. He then leans over and whisper huskily "If you think I'm gonna forgive you your dead wrong"

Yanking off the sash, he pulls away the hakama exposing Ichigo's goods. Sitting back on his haunches, he allows his eyes to roam. Such tight, deep etched muscles. Thick toned thighs and, of course, a well endowed package that was staring to engorge. Ichigo turns away, his face heated in embarrassment, closing his thighs to hide himself. "No...don't look" Grimmjow grabs him by his hair and yanks his head back. Ichigo yelps in pain. "Your not in charge kid" he licks down his throat. His tongue laves an already hardening nipple. He lightly flicks his tongue, just barely touching, but giving him such an arousing sensation. He then blows lightly on the damp nipple making him groan while his fingers plucked the other one. He was going to torture him in the sweetest way.

Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's dick and squeezes making his clear juice ooze out. "AH! NO Don't!" He grips him even harder leaving only the head. Poor Ichigo's body twitched and arched. Grimmjow merely smiles. Gripping him tightly the espada lowers his head and sucks him hard.

"AHHHH! No...too mu-" Ichigo wails. He squeezes and massages his balls, tormenting him with such sweet pleasure. Releasing him with one final suck, he rubs his tongue roughly around the ridge. Trailing up he plunges the tip of his tongue into the tips small opening. Ichigo whimpered and bucked under Grimmjow's devilish tongue. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him, but all thoughts blurred when the espada thrusts his fingers into Ichigo's tight depths, teasing it till his fingers are soaking wet.

Grimmjow could sense Ichigo was on the verge of climaxing. He presses his tongue roughly, swirling it around the head again. "uh uh. We can't have that now can we?" He reaches over a picks up the obi he had pulled off earlier and ties it around Ichigo's shaft. Pulling it tightly, the espada strips down and nestles himself in between the boys leg. Taking his own obi he loops each end under the soul reapers knees and ties it to the sword hilt as well. Ichigo strained at the bindings, blushing deeply with his legs spread out like something out of a BDSM.

The espada drooled at the trussed up soul reaper. He was so damned turned on to the point that he couldn't wait any longer. His pre lubed tip slid deliciously into Ichigo's dark recesses causing him to groan in delight.

"It's so slippery," he growled "has something or someone been in here?" To emphasize he slams his hips in and slips it out slowly "Tell me the truth and I'll make it good" Ichigo's face burned as he looked away "Tell me" he growled deeply.

"...mself" The boy whispered.

"What?" His hips grind into him.

"Uh! I've been playing ...with myself" *Holy Shit!* The espada lost all control after that and pounded away into the soul reaper, hitting the spot that would send him spiraling. Ichigo panted and strained, begging for release. "Please untie... hah!...me. Let me...oooh. Let me cum!" He was ready to burst, but Grimmjow had tied him to keep him from cumming. Grimmjow was being sucked in deeper. *Ooooh this feels sooo good!* He was going into a lust frenzy thrusting into him faster. He was going to climax at this rate. Suddenly Ichigo tightens around him.

"AH! Not so tight! Your gonna make me..."

"Cum! Cum NOW! Let me cum with you!"

He couldn't hold it any more. Untying the obi around his cock Ichigo erupts screaming in ecstasy. Grimmjow bellows as well releasing inside the soul reaper. He collapses on top of Ichigo in shallows breaths, listening to his heart rate slow. The soul reaper stirs. "Would you mind getting off and letting me go?"

Since his mind was still fuzzy from the fantastic sex, Grimmjow is suddenly reminded why he was so mad. "No I won't. In fact I think I'll let ya stay like that"

"What? You bastard! Let me go!"

"NO!" he snaps.

The soul reaper becomes enraged."First you hit me then give me a bondage session and now you won't let me go? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Grimmjow was getting pissed again. "SHUT UP! And don't act like you didn't like it. That's what ya get for goin' behind my back!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo is thoroughly confused. The naked espada stands and points an accusing finger at him. "I saw you! You were in the arms of that red haired soul reaper!" Ichigo could only give him a look that said *you've got to be kidding me* Taking a deep breath he tries to explain it as slowly as possible. "I had gotten injured and Renji was helping me stand. Nothing else." Grimmjow stands there with with a blank look on his face. *Heh?*

Ichigo finally slips out of his bindings and sits up looking at the silent Grimmjow. Rubbing the back of his neck a sudden thought strikes Ichigo. "You weren't jealous were you?" *Jealous?* Grimmjow hadn't even thought of that. His face turns bright red and turns away. How could he have acted this way? He wouldn't, no, couldn't tell that to Ichigo. How could he ever admit something like that? That's it, he won't. Not ever! Instead ...

Grimmjow pushes Ichigo down and crawls on top of him. "H-hey what are you doing now?" Grimmjow grins slyly. "I figure that since we're both naked we might as well have some make up sex" "What the Hell?" And thus Grimmjow proceeds to gobble him up.

"HELP!" the soul reaper cried in vain.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah! Grimmjow was on a roll. Things were really starting to heat. Slurping his tongue hungrily Grimmjow sucked Ichigo's soft lips, bracing him up against the door. He was giving him one hell of a 'french' lesson. Escaping from his greedy lips to breath, Ichigo desperately tries to speak. "Wait!... I hafta Ah!... school."

Cupping the bulge in his pants and rubbing it roughly, the other pleas were easily silenced. Grimmjow smiles into his neck, plicking the buttons of his uniform one by one. "...I'll be...late.." Those were his last words before his brain turned to moosh. The older man licked his ear. All thoughts of 'school' and being 'late' melted into nothing. Begging was beyond useless at this point as Grimmjow pulls the zipper down. Hellz ya!

"Ichigo! You'll be late!" Karin yelled banging at the door loudly. Startled out of their soon to be sexcapade, Ichigo shoves Grimmjow off landing him on the bed with a look of utter disbelief. Grabbing his bag he whispers angerly "Gah! Look what ya almost made me do ya dumb bastard! You'd better be gone before I get back or I'll kick your ASS!"

Slamming the door behind him Ichigo turns to his sister. "Sorry I over slept! I'm gonna head out now." Karin tilts her head in bewilderment. "Okay, but button your shirt...and why are you walking funny?"

"No reason! Bye!"

Running out of the house, while covering his raging hard on, he sighs in relief with just a hint of disappointment?. *Son of a bitch!* That was a close one. How did it always end up like this?*What the hell was that horny bastard thinking?* "Shit I'm really gonna be late!" He broke into a full run. The hard only made matters worse.

Speaking of 'Horny bastards'. Grimmjow was still sitting on the bed in stunned silence. A full 60 secs. pass before his brain registers what had happened. And 23 more before he reacts. 3...2...1

"That son of a bitch!" The espada roared, killing a pillow in his wake and flingins it across the room in an explosion of feathers. *How could he leave when things were getting so good?* Shredding the other pillow the sound of the closet opening caught his attention. He swivels around in time to see a small stuffed lion crawl out of it.

"Ichigo you still here? What the hell are yo-" The mod soul stood in stunned silence staring at the blue haired man sitting on Ichigo's bed. He watches in horror as a sinister smile spreads across his face. Kon, unfortunately, would feel the full brunt of the espada's wrath.

Having left Ichigo's house, due to almost being chased out by the father checking to see what all the noise was, Grimmjow wanders about sulking on a roof top. What was so great about this 'school' any how? Is it so damn important that he would up and leave right in the middle of it? *Or maybe...* Grimmjow stops dead in his tracks. *...wait a minute* Was this just a ploy so he could meet up with someone else?

"YOU CHEATING WHORE!"

"Not so loud please..."

Grimmjow practically jumps out of his skin. His favorite irritant, Ulquiorra, was sitting right beside him watching with those owl like eyes of his. "What the Fuck? Don't just appear out of no where and... Hey don't ignore me ya little shit! " Ulquiorra was too busy studying a butterfly, but decides to indulge since he had nothing better to do. "Oh I've been here the whole time, but that's not important. You had this 'I just got jibbed out of a good fuck' look on your face, so I got curious." Grimmjow could only gape at him. *Idiot*

Ignoring the blue haired espada colorful language, Ulquiorra pulls something out of his sleeve. Grimmjow eyes what looks like photographs. Curiosity gets the better of him. "...what do you have there?" Flipping through them Ulquiorra answers with his usual lack of enthusiasm. "Illicit pictures of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"WHAT?"

"Really there's no need to shout."

"I mean why would you be taking pictures of him?" he asks, pretending to be uninterested. The other simply shrugs. "Lord Aizen wanted me to keep tabs on him. He seemed to really like the ones where he was undressing so he asked for more like them. See?" he said, turning it over for the other to see. *Geh!* It was a photo of Ichigo stepping out of the shower all hot and wet and... naked. *Sexy* "Your drooling again..." "No! I'm not!" He wiped his mouth just to make sure.

*Interesting*, thought Ulquiorra.

"When I showed the others they seemed to like them as well."

Grimmjow's jaw drops. "You showed the OTHERS?"

*This is turning out better than I hoped it would* "They even wanted copies. I wonder why?" Grimmjow doesn't bother answering.*I'm... going...to... kill... them... all*

Cocking his head to the side, the dark haired espada watches him intently. "So how bout it?" he asks, pulling the other from his thoughts. He looks back in confusion "How bout what?" Ulquiorra whips out a hand full of photos and fans them under Grimmjow's nose. "Wanna buy them? $50 for the whole set. Plus a bonus one of him masturbating."

"Where the fuck did you get that?"

*This is so much fun*

Oh yeah now he remembered why he tried to gobble him up earlier. Watching him through the window, Grimmjow licked his lips just thinking about. How easily the shirt could be ripped open, sending the button flying. Or better yet, sliding it up the chest so the fabric rubs against his nipples. *I wanna take it off!*

He leans in closer for a better look. A school, apparently, was a building filled with students listening to boring lectures. But Ichigo didn't seem to be listening. *Slacker* Smirking to himself he sees that dropped something and bends over to pick it up. "Oops. Don't wanna lose this", he chuckles, tucking it the photo away for safe keeping.

*Huh?* He suddenly noticed another student was watching Ichigo as well. It was that four eyed quincy. Grimmjow bristles. *What the fuck is he staring at?*

Ichigo sighs to himself. He was last one in the class room since it was lunch time, but he wasn't hungry. Who would be hungry after almost getting raped first thing in the morning. *...* Okay he didn't put up much of a struggle. But still! Uryu walks over to where Ichigo is sitting.

"Are you not eating today?"

"Naw I'm not hungry"

"I see..." Adjusting his glasses the quincy nods to Ichigo's shirt. "You seem to be missing a button"

"Huh?" Looking down he sees that one had been torn clean off. *Damn that Grimmjow* He'd be sure to kill the blue eyed bastard now. Uryu leans over and whispers almost seductively. "Why don't I fix it up for you?" The soul reaper fidgets uncomfortably. What was up with that? He really didn't like the look he was getting. "Uh thanks?" Uryu smiles, which mad him even more uncomfortable. Okay what was up with the creepy smile.

The quincy pulls out a sewing kit and turns back to him. "Just take off your shirt and we'll get started" Woah. Was it just him or did that sound way too erotic? It almost sounded like Uryu was coming on to him, but he does what he's asked. Uryu says nothing as Ichigo remove his shirt. Handing it over to him he sees the quincy staring at his chest. His traveled down his toned abs all the to his belt. He looked like he was drooling. *What the hell?*

"Uh Uryu?"

"hmmm?"

"The shirt"

Uryu snaps out of his trance and adjusts his glasses. "Oh! Sorry I'll get right on it." While he was sewing the button Ichigo felt like someone was watching him almost like a heated gaze. It made him shiver. "Cold?" The soul reaper turns back to see his companion staring at him. *Was it him? No...* Uryu holds out the mended shirt to him smiling. "Here you go Ichigo" The way he said his name made him blush. He reaches for the shirt, but the other boy pulls it away playfully. "Hey!"

"Give it!"

"Come and get it", Uryu chuckles playing keep away. He hides it behind his back as Ichigo reaches for it again. "Hand it over Uryu" Instead of handing it over he leans forward again, smiling in a seductive way. "Your body looks very masculine. Have you been training?" This puts the other off guard making him back away a little. "Uh not really" The quincy takes a step towards him. "Oh? Is that so." His hand touches his chest. Ichigo jolts at his touch. His mind was spinning. He was already braced up against the window. Just what on earth was he doing?

"J-just give me my shirt!"

"You must be cold...", the quincy smiles, his face just inches away. "... just look how hard your nipples have gotten..." His thumb brushes the pert nub. "...ah!"

Grimmjow gapes in a silent scream. The horror! The hot and horny, soon to be man on man humping horror! *WHAT THE FUCK?* His whole body trembled with building rage. What the hell? Was this what he went to school for? The espada's hair stood on end. He was practically hissing. Then he saw the dark haired boy lean in for a taste. Grimmjow blew.

"YOU SLUT! YOU WHORE! YOU BITCH!"

Grabbing the closet thing to him; a soccer ball someone had left out; he sends the ball shattering through the window. Practically taking the soul reaper's head off with it.

Hearing the students and teachers coming, Grimmjow makes a hasty retreat. Taking one last glance, he sees the dark haired quincy hanging all over Ichigo. "Ya little Fuck! I'll get you for this!"

Amid the chaos Ulquiorra looms above, watching the insanity ensue with unemotional eyes. *...best... day...EVER!*

Ichigo stirs. Where was he? The throbbing pain in his head soon brought it all back. After getting hit in the head with a soccer ball he was taken to the nurses office. They had given him pain killer and told him to take a nap. The last thing he remembered was Uryu insisting that he stay by his bed side. Luckily the nurse had chased him out so Ichigo could rest. He groans. What a day its been.

Groaning again he rolls onto his back and stares into the piercing blue eyes of a very pissed off Grimmjow. "Those groans had better be from dreaming of this morning," the espada growled. Ichigo jerks up into a sitting position. "What the Fuck? Grimmjow? What are you doing-" The older man shuts him up by pinning forcibly to the mattress. He glowers at his captive.

"Is this the reason you come to school?"

"What?"

"Shut Up! Do you come here just to see HIM? That quincy?"

"No! I don't!"

Grimmjow roar into his face. "Don't lie! I saw you! You took off your shirt and let him fondle you all over!" Ichigo doesn't know how to react to this raging espada. He'd never seen him act this way. Wait was he...? *No that can't be...* "He was fixing a button 'you' had torn off. And he wasn't fondling me. He was just asking if I was working out... wait...You followed me to school? You Stalker!"

*Oh...my...god.* No one was this dense. Either he was a total air head or he was lying. "Bullshit! He was practically humping you leg...and I'm not a stalker."

Ichigo was getting a headache. He was also getting flustered. Grimmjow was so close to him. He could never take being stared at with those gorgeous blue eyes. He always felt like he was going to be swallowed up by them. He turns his head away, feeling the heat creeping into his face. "Its...its not like that...!"

The espada was getting frustrated. Ichigo looked so damn sexy in his uniform, then he goes and does the shy virgin thing. *Shit!* He was getting hot. It was just the two of them in that nurses office. He leans over and licks his ear. Ichigo lets out a small mew, blushing all the down to the collar bone. Even his ears were bright red. "Ah no...not here...", the boy whimpered, clutching his shirt to cover himself. Damn if he didn't look even more like a virgin. He was supposed to be mad at him, but now all he could think of was finishing what they started that morning.

Grimmjow licked his lips at the meal before him. Oh yeah. That uniform was completely turning him on. He nibbles the soul reapers ear and down his jaw, making him shiver. He lightly caresses the boys lips with his tongue, slipping it past his lips to claim the others mouth. The espada sucked hungrily at the boys tongue. Ichigo grabs Grimmjow's head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues bathed and wove in velvety softness. They ended the kiss leaving both a little lite headed.

The room felt unbearably hot. But not as hot as the soul reaper felt. Grimmjow's hands slid up his torso, raising the shirt till his chest was exposed. The confused soul reaper couldn't help but ask, "Why don't you just take it off?" The espada replies by flicking the tip of his tongue over his tight nubs. His head rolls back, trembling at the sweet sensation. He releases a lustful groan when the older mans mouth devoured the other taut nipple. Combing his fingers through the espada's silky hair. His hips squirmed. Demanding immediate attention.

Releasing the nipple with a loud plick, which made his lover cry out, Grimmjow sneers down at him. Ichigo didn't like that look. He suddenly lashes out. Pulling his hips up roughly and whipping off his pants. "What are you doing?" Grimmjow doesn't answer. Peeling off Ichigo's underwear, the espada smiles at the engorged erection. It was dark and pulsing with clear juice spilling from the tip.

Standing up, he leaves the exposed soul reaper lying on the bed dumbfounded. Pulling up a chair he seats himself on it. Resting his elbows on the back of the chair, grinning back at his lover's troubled expression. He nods towards his hard on. "Go ahead."

Ichigo gapes. "What?"

"I know you've done it before. I want to see you do it."

Heat rushed to his face. How could he ask him to do such a thing? "I-I can't" Grimmjow makes a mocking pout. "Oh? That's too bad. Then I guess I'll just leave it like this" He removes his jacket, letting slip from his fingers. Ichigo swallows at the sight of those pecs. Muscles flexing with the slightest of movement. Resting his chin again, the man smiles like a cat with with a bowl of cream. His eyes roamed over the delicious sight ravenously. "Well?"

He really couldn't stand up to his gaze. It was like he was being caressed with feathers. His erection pulsed tightly. The soul reapers fingers wrap around his cock, giving it a squeeze. It felt hotter than usual. He peeked over to see Grimmjow staring at him. Maybe because he felt like he was in a porno. He began stroked himself. Pumping at a steady rhythm, panting along. The boy was getting even more aroused as he quickened the pace.

Grimmjow swallowed a lump in his throat. His mouth went compleatly dry. He'd only meant to punish him for earlier, but now he was getting increasingly turned on. His own erection straining at his pants. This was the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen. Things just got even more intense.

The soul reaper was really getting into it. Letting his finger rub his pink bud. Thoughts of the espada ravished his head. He couldn't stop. His finger slipped in with ease, teasing and prodding like Grimmjow would. But it wasn't enough. In slipped another finger.

*Holy Shit!* The older mans fingers dug into the chair. Things were escalating out of control. The soul reapers cries along with the sticky sounds were having a huge impact. Watching Ichigo working both his dick and his ass was really sending him over the edge. He didn't know how much more he could take. Then the moaning started.

"Grimm-jow... AH! Grimm-grimmjow..."

*oh don't do that...*

The pace quickens. Working his ass over, he arches his back to feel it even more. It wasn't enough. He wanted more. More! "Grimmjow! AHH! Grimmjow! GRIMMJOW!"

*SHIIIIIIIIIT!*

The chair clangs to the floor as the horned up Grimmjow jumps up, rips off his pants, and pounces Ichigo. Whipping out his engorged cock, he presses it into his lovers soaking wet hole. Ichigo's wraps his legs around his waist. Begging him to go deeper. "Now! I can't wait any more!"

That was all response he needed. Plunging away into him, Grimmjow sucks and bites all over the boys throat a chest, leaving fresh hickies. He wanted to mark him all over. To show everyone that he belonged to him and him alone. Ichigo tightens around him, sucking him even deeper. The man grits his teeth and rams harder. He was at his limit.

Pulling his hips up roughly, he flips the soul reaper on top of him. He wanted to see it all. The disheveled shirt, a face contorted in sheer pleasure, the melting chocolate of his eyes. He wanted to see every last bit. Ichigo rides him, bucking and crying out in ecstasy. "Ah! Too deep! Your too DEEP!" Grabbing onto his buttocks, Grimmjow grinds into him. Their howls fill the room.

"Call my name out more!"

"Grimmjow!"

"Again!"

"Grimmjow! GRIMMJO-!"

A wave of lust and passion erupt in an explosive climax. Ichigo's whole body tenses, spilling out all over the older mans chest, twitching from the electricity. He becomes limp and falls ontop of him, catching his breath. Their bodies still tingled from the sparks of their love making. Grimmjow's arm wrap around him, placing a kiss on his head. He'd never let anyone else have him. No one. Ichigo was his. Forever.

The boy grumbles, pulling his pants up. "My uniforms ruined."

Grimmjow lazes about on the bed still naked. "Quit your bitching. Its your fault for looking so damn sexy in it."

Ichigo turns away to hide the fact that he's blushing. He suddenly notices that another button was missing. "Oh great I'm gonna hafta ask Uryu to fix this again."

The espada bristles and jumps up. "Nuh uh! No fucking way! You stay the hell away from him!"

"What? Don't tell me what to do! He's a friend of mine. Hey put some clothes on!"

The older man was getting pissed again. "Shut up! Make new friends. On second thought don't make any!"

"What the fuck? Your not making sense. I'm outta hear! I need to find Uryu to fix this!"

Reaching for the door handle, Grimmjow grabs him by the waist and flings him to the bed. "That's it! I'm gonna butt rape you thoroughly!"

"WHAT?"

Wrestling to escape, Ichigo spout off without thinking. "I can't beleave how jelouse your getting over Uryu!"

Grimmjow stops dead and stares at him opened mouthed. His whole face flushes a deep shade of red. *No...way* The soul reaper couldn't beleave it.

*Oh my god* He suddenly realizes that he just acted like a jelouse high school girl that just had a hissy fit. Good god how could he explain himself?

Seeing an opertunity, Ichigo escapse from the mans grasp and flees out the window. Snapping out of his daze Grimmjow chases after him, but he's too far to catch up. His rage flares violently and roars out the window after him. "YOU BASTARD! Get back here so I can RAPE YOOOUUUU!"

Uryu was a little confused at what he saw while on his was to the bathroom. Why on earth was there a butt naked man screaming at the top of his lungs?


	4. Chapter 4

"... sorry Hallow- what?"

"Grah! Halloween!" Ichigo was getting pretty sick and tired of trying to explain this to Grimmjow. What was it that he didn't get? "It's a day where you dressed up in costumes and kids go trick or treating." The espada stares at him blankly. "...heh?" *ARRRRRGGGG!* He was doing this on purpose!

Grimmjow was a little confused about the whole holiday thing. Lounging around on Ichigo's bed, the man yawns boredly, trying to make sense of it all. "So basically its a day for those... what do ya call em'... 'cosplayers' to walk around and not get stared at for the weirdo's that they are." Ichigo couldn't argue with that, but glares annoyingly at him. He really was a freeloader. Coming and going as he pleases. *No better than a stray cat.*, the soul reaper thought evilly.

Ichigo hurriedly changes into his uniform, ignoring the so called 'cat'. He didn't have time to deal with him today. Grimmjow glares at the boy for a moment, watching the muscles in his back flex. Oh how he wanted to lick that spine. Nibble on the slender neck of his, dropping his pants to the floor. The epsada licks his chops just thinking about it. How long has it been since he's eaten? Two... three days? Much too long. He grabs the soul reaper's wrist and yanks him onto his lap. Ichigo eeks in surprise, finding himself sitting on the man's lap. Squirming violently, the soul reaper tries to escape. "Let go! I'm gonna be late!"

Sliding a hand under his shirt, Grimmjow flicks Ichigo's nipple. The soul reaper chokes back a moan. Damn. Those magic fingers of his always knew how to make him so hot. "Where are you going?" the man asked, nibbling his earlobe. *... no...not the ear..!* "Sc-school... AH!" he replied. Now he was pinching them! Grimmjow growls, nipping his shoulder. "Didn't you just come back from it? And I told you I don't want you going back there." Not while that little lech, Uryu is around.

Ichigo flinches. If he didn't do something he was going to end up worse than late. The soul reaper claws for something, anything to stop him from squeezing things that should be squeezed. He fingers touch something soft. Grabbing hold of it tightly, Ichigo smashes the pillow into the lecherous espada's face.

Growling, Grimmjow removes the pillows and glowers at the boy. Ichigo catches his breath. That was way too close. "Asshole! I going to help with the cultural festival. And don't tell me what to do!" "I will if I want to ya little shit!", snapped Grimmjow. He was getting pissed.

Ignoring his outburst, Ichigo checks his watch and swears. "OH SHIT! I'm really late now! I was suppose to meet up with Uryu for the preparations." Grabbing his jacket, the soul reaper turns to the fuming espada before leaving. "Don't follow me like last time or I'll beat the shit out of you!" He slams the door behind him. "FUCK YOU!", the man screamed after him.

Grimmjow sulks, squeezing the pillow tightly. "'Don't follow me!'" he mocks. Why was everything more important than him? Didn't 'he' matter? *Hmph!* "I don't care! Go to your crappy cultural festival and meet up with Uryu! SEE IF I CAR-..." Something clicked. "HE GOING TO SEE WHO?" Did Ichigo just say that he was going to see Uryu? "OH HELLLLLLL NO!" Grimmjow roared. Ripping the window open. Jumping out of the second story window, Grimmjow dashes off after him.

Arriving at Ichigo's school, Grimmjow is met with a strange site. Almost all the people here were dressed up in the weirdest outfits. "Damn freaky cosplayer's" he mumbled. How was he suppose to find Ichigo in this crowed full of loons? Grimmjow gasps suddenly. *Speaking of loons.* What the hell was Nnoitra doing here? And walking around in broad daylight for that matter? Racing over, he snags his fellow espada by the arm and drags him off out of sight.

"Hey! What's the idea Grimmjow?" Nnoitra snapped, pulling his arm away. "That what I wanna know! What are you doing here?"

Folding his arms, the long haired man turns up his nose. "I won't tell." Grimmjow was getting a headache. "Are you an idiot? Walking around and carrying on like it was nothing? You'll get caught!" Nnoitra frowns at the other. "Your the idiot here. It's 'Halloween' you know." "So?" he retorted. The long haired man sighs shaking his head. "Are you really that dumb? Ulquiorra told us all about it at the last meeting." *... last meeting?* All he did during the meeting was think about Ichigo covered in strawberry syrup and whip cream. Yum.

Nnoitra stares at him with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. This only pissed off the number six. His companion groans and tries to explain it as slowly as possible. "'We'; you, me and the others; can walk around unnoticed! To them we're just in costume." After it finally sinks in, Grimmjow turns away unable to face his comrade. He felt like a complete imbecile... but he was gonna blame it mostly on Ichigo. *Damn him and his scrumptious goodies!* Nnoitra chortles in triumph. "PISS OFF!", he roared at him.

The other espada is unfazed as he glances about. "By the way, has that orange haired soul reaper been wandering about?" Grimmjow twitches. This can't be good. "Why does it matter?" he casually asks, keeping his rage in check. Nnoitra smiles shyly, a small blush dusting his cheeks "No reason. I just wanted to see if he was just as cute as he is in those pictures." The espada gapes at him. *HAH?*

The other giggles, clasping his hands together, fidgeting with excitement. "He's so dreamy. He's like a wet dream come true." *OH...MY...GOD...* he did not just hear that. While the long haired man squealed in delight, Grimmjow was weighing his options. Would anyone really notice a decapitated man lying around? He was willing to risk it.

"Oh dear I seem to have lost track of Szayel. He was just as excited to come as I was." Nnoitra suddenly realizes. He huffs grumpily. "I bet he went off to hog Ichigo for all for himself! That's so rude. Someone just up and leaving whe- Grimmjow where are you going?"

*DAAAMMMNNN IIIITTT!* Dashing off into the crowd, Grimmjow searches frantically for Ichigo. Things just got a whole lot worse. Not only does he have to worry about that four eyed quincy, but now a pack of ravenous wolves were on the loose. Grimmjow was starting to really hate Halloween.

Bursting through the door, Ichigo keels over catching his breath. "Your late." the quincy said crossly. "S-sorry. I came here as f-fast as I could." Uryu was the only one left in the class room. The soul reaper could tell he'd been busy sewing all the costumes for the festival. "Your still late.", he repeated. Ichigo sighs. He didn't mean to dump all this work on Uryu. It was all Grimmjow's fault! Next time he saw him, he'd be sure to remember to bash his face in. Settling himself in, the boy starts to hang the finished costumes on the wrack for pick up. He noticed that each outfit was exquisitely beautiful. The craftsman ship was really incredible.

"Your really good with your hands." he said, examining the superb workmanship. The quincy puts down the fabric he'd been working on and comes over to where Ichigo stood. "Really now?", he mused. The soul reaper fidgets. He was getting a little too close again. The touch of his hands gliding up his arms, somewhat alarmed the fellow student. Just what was he doing? He could feel Uryu's face brush up against his neck, his lips whisper almost tantalizing in his ear. "Perhaps I could show you what my hands are capable of."

*HUH?* He was talking about sewing right?

His hair stood on end at what he saw through the window. Watching from the tree again, Grimmjows snarls viciously. "Get away from him ya quincy shit!" Even though every nerve ending in his body screamed to smash through there and slaughter him, he dared not move. With the other espadas roaming about, drawing any attention to Ichigo's location was out of the question. But if things kept going the way they are then he might not have any choice. "GAH! DON"T YOU DARE HUG HIM!"

When Uryu slipped his arms around his waist, Ichigo scrambles to escape. "Hey let go! What are you doing?" "Taking your measurements." he replied. After finally being released from his grasp, Ichigo backs away slightly. "Measurements for what?" Adjusting his glasses, Uryu looks the soul reaper up and down. This unnerved him a bit. Why did Ichigo feel like he was being stripped? "Your not wearing a costume. I'd like to see something nice on that body.", he smiled. Those words brought color to the boy's cheeks. "I-I'm not going to wear a costume!"

The quincy pleads playfully, "Aw come on Ichigo. Don't you want to get into the spirit of things?"

Okay. That was the last thing he expected to hear his fellow class man say. Uryu's face brightens as an Idea suddenly strikes him. Wandering over to a box of costumes, the quincy pulls something out. Hiding the items behind his back, he casually strides back to the confused soul reaper. Just what was he up to? Grinning from ear to ear, Uryu shoves something into the others hands. "How bout these?" Ichigo holds up it to see what it was. *Kitty ears?*

The soul reaper screams, blushing deeply. "Are you kidding? I'm not going to wear these!" Uryu smirks. "Why not? No one, but me will see. Consider it punishment for being late." The boy twinges. He had him there. "F-fine!" he concedes, perching them on his head. But the quincy shakes his head. "Uh-uh! The tail too...", he said holding out the fuzzy thing. "What? Why?" Uryu smiles. "You want some help putting it on?" "No!" he retorted snatching it away.

Complete with ears an tail, Ichigo felt humiliated. The dark haired boy crosses him arms, eying him from head to foot "Hmmm very cute. What should we do next?" *There was more?* Sauntering over to the head of the classroom, Uryu turns and leans against the chalk board. "That tail is specially made you know. If you concentrate you spiritual energy it'll move, just like a cats tail." Ichigo looks at him skeptically, but gives it a try. With just a little concentration the tail springs to life, much to the soul reapers surprise. But why he would make something like this was a little concerning. The quicy chuckles, very pleased with himself. "Wonderful. Now...", he taps the top of the desk. "... climb on top." *Heh?*

Grimmjow was getting a little turned on. Those cat ears and tails were insanely kinky. He got chills just thinking about all the naughty games they could play.

Uryu smiles promiscuously. "Crawl on to the desk, ball your hand into a fist and say 'meow'" Ichigo flat out refuses, his tail bristling. "I've had enough Uryu! This is stupid! Are you seriously doing this because I was late?" Enough was enough. He looked totally ridiculous. But his fellow class man simply glares at him. "... well I'm sure you can come up with a good enough reason why you 'skipped' helping out. The teacher was pretty mad..." "RRRRAAAAAAHHH! Fine, but that's it!" He was trapped.

Humiliated, Ichigo climbs onto the desk on all fours. Staring at the quincy shyly, the soul reaper musters as much courage as he can. His whole face was beat red. Clenching his fist he raises right next to his cheek and bats his paw like a kitten. "Meow..." he mews.

Grimmjow ricochets backwards, blood gushing from his nose. That was the fucking hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Ichigo was a little concerned. All Uryu was doing was staring at him. Not only that, his face was all red. *Did I do it wr- Holy Crap!* Uryu's nose was bleeding. Jumping off the desk, Ichigo rushes over to him. "Uryu! Are you alright? Are you sick?" The quincy shakes his head. Placing a palm to his forehead, the soul reaper checks his temperature. He was burning up and breathing real heavily, but his nose bleed gotten worse when he touched him. "Let's get you to the nurses office." The other boy refuses. Instead, Uryu wraps his arms around Ichigo's neck crooning into his ear. "I'm fine. In fact I'm feeling pretty damn good my little love kitten..." Oh god he was delusional!

At that moment, Rukia suddenly steps into the room. "Hey Uryu! You seen Ichi... what the hell are you guys doing?" Ichigo is relieved. "Uryu has a bloody nose and is starting lose touch with reality. Can you help me get him to the nurses office?" Uryu clings to Ichigo and shouts at the girl. "Go away! I wanna play with my kitty!"

"See?"

Rukia fully agrees that the quincy definitely needed some medical help. Pulling the boy off she drags him kicking and screaming to the infirmary. Popping her head back in the room the girl belays a message. "Oh, don't forget about the cultural activities. Your suppose to help with the flower arranging class." The orange haired soul reaper thanks her. He'd almost forgotten about it. "No problem. By the way...", the girl smiles, "... cute ears!" She quickly darts off as Ichigo hails a few worldly oaths at her. He felt drained by the whole weird experience. Discarding his ears and tail, the soul reaper heads off to the corridors to help with the flower arranging club.

After the bleeding finally stopped, Grimmjow Realizes that he's lost sight of Ichigo. *Damn it!* The espada runs around searching high and low for him. Feeling defeated, he sits down to rest his woozy head. He had lost a lot of blood. "Stupid, sexy cat ears!" But shit! Those ears were a fucking turn on. *Mmmmm* Just Ichigo lying, stretched on the bedsheets. Wearing nothing, but those ears and twitching that fuzzy tail. And when Ichigo saw him come closer. Oh yes. He'd roll onto his back, batting his little make believe paws at him. "Pwease pway wiff me master!" *Oh shit...* He was getting another bloody nose.

"Damn it!" this was no time to be day dreaming such yummy thoughts. Maybe later..., but just not now. It was then that Grimmjow noticed something. Staring right at him was a small orange pumpkin with a face on it. That must be one of those... jack-o somethings Ichigo had told him about. "Ichigo..." he mumbled. The orange of the pumpkin reminded him so much of that soft hair. Everything else mattered to him except Grimmjow. Didn't he care at all about him? "WOAH! Wait a minute!" He didn't just think that did he? Sure they were like, sorta a couple... But that didn't mean that they were in love! The little jack-o-lantern sat there grinning at him. "We're just fuck buddies!" he screamed at the pumpkin. "Oh god..." he mumbled dropping his head into his hands. He was screaming at a pumpkin.

He was cracking up. But where was Ichigo? *!* Not that he was worried about him. In fact, he could care less whatever happens to little pumpkin simply grinned at him. "What the fuck are you smiling at?", he roars, kicking the over grown squish, splattering it against the wall.

Sliding the door open, Ichigo is shocked to see who was waiting for him. "Byakuya?" What was he doing here? And why was he dressed in a traditional kimono? The captain gives his usual glare as the boy comes in closing the door behind him. "Your late Ichio Kurosaki...", he said. Rubbing the back of his neck, the soul reaper mumbles an apology. "Sorry. I got held up... why are you here?" Byakuya quirks an eyebrow at him. "I thought Rukia had told you. I'll be teaching flower arranging." "What? Why?" The man simply shrugs. "Because it interested me." Ichigo didn't know what to make of all this. Crouching over, Byakuya picks up a small pile of clothes. Turning back to him, the man places the bundle into Ichigo's arms. "Please change quickly. We need to cover the basics, so that you may assist me."

What was with people wanting him to dress up? Unfolding the garment, Ichigo holds it up for a better view. It was a kimono as well. Beautiful maple leaves danced across the fabric as if the wind would sweep them away. Various shades of red and orange swept and blended into each other. Black streaks curved and swirled about making the designs pop. It was like an autumn sunset, captured upon the silk. "This is a little... extravagant don't you think?"

"Not at all.", he assured him, "It'll bring out your eyes." Ichigo blushes a little at this. "Er... right. I'll go change." But before he could leave, the captain catches the boy's attention. "Don't forget this." he said holding out a black cloth. Ichigo squints at the object. "What is it?" There was almost a smile on the man's expressionless face. "A fundoshi.", he replied. Ichigo backs away slightly. "Uh no thank you I'll be fine." Byakuya presses it into the boys arms, insisting he take it. "This is a traditional theme and only full authenticity is allowed."

Ichigo grimaces. This was almost worse than cat ears. Sighing in defeat, Ichigo takes the kimono and fundoshi and heads to the other room to change. Laying a hand on his shoulder, the captain detains him for a moment. There was a glint in his eyes that Ichigo couldn't understand. Tilting the boy's chin, Byakuya draws his face closer almost nose to nose. "Do you need help putting it on?" he purred. "NO THANKS!" Slamming the door behind him, Ichigo feverishly rubs his arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps.

Grimmjow wanders down the long hallway. These schools were built like labyrinths. "All the doors looks the same!", he snarled. Why'd Ichigo have to play hide and seek in this ridiculous excuse for a prison. Not even Hueko Mundo was this confusing! It was then that he noticed one of the sliding doors had been left ajar. Creeping over to the door, the espada peeks inside. *Gegh!* What the hell was Byakuya doing here? Not wanting to get tangled up with that soul reaper, Grimmjow was just about to scram when the door across the room slid open. Grimmjow almost slams his face against the door gazing through the crack. *SAMURAI ICHIGO?* And a damn sexy one at that.

Both soul reapers startle at the sound of a loud bump. Unable to find its source, the two men begin the lesson. Complete with traditional hakama and Kimono, Ichigo joins Byakuya. Sitting in seiza was proving to be a little difficult for Ichigo. Trying to concentrate on the lesson, the boy couldn't help but notice how divine Byakuya looked in his kimono. It really suited him.

His resembled colors of the early dawn. Just before the sun has even touched the sky. Cherry blossoms drifted about on the fabric. The petals looked so realistic that Ichiog wondered if he had fallen asleep under a cherry blossom tree and that the blossoms had simply clung to him. His long dark hair, that swept gracefully over his eyebrow, made him look all the more stunningly handsome. *It really suits him.*, he thought.

Using his pruning sheers, Byakuya snips away any unwanted materials. Stealing quick glances at his companion, the captain arranges the flowers delicately. Ichigo was getting annoyed. "... what are you staring at?" Stopping in the midst of placing an orchid into the arrangement, the man glances back at him. "You look like a samurai." *Grrr!* Ichigo was getting pissed. "Well excuse me for looking ridiculous!", he snapped. "I never said that.", he corrected, placing the flower down, "What I meant was, you look absolutely charming and fierce. Just like a samurai." Ichigo was completely dumbfounded. The touch of Byakuya's hand, pulls him back to reality. The man gently combs his fingers through the young souls reapers hair. "...perhaps if you grew your hair long, you'd look even more like one... but then it would only hide the nape of your neck." His long fingers tantalizingly glide up the back of his neck.

Grimmjow growls, digging his nails into the door. He did not like the way things were going.

Chills ran down the boys back. Slapping his hand away, Ichigo glares at the man, but Byakuya only chuckles playfully. Picking up another flower, the captain twirls it between his fingers. "Do you know the history of samurai's? Shudo, for instance, was the traditional means of love bonds between a seasoned and novice samurai. It was held to be 'the flower of the samurai spirit'." The boy stammers nervously. That look he was giving him felt as if it would set his robes ablaze. "U-um ... okay?" Why was he telling him this? And why was he leaning so close?

As the man draws closer, Ichigo leans back a bit. He brushes the red camellia across the soul reaper's lips. *Huh?* Did he want him to eat it? "Another name for this bond...," he continued, gliding the flower down his throat, "... was bidō or 'The Beautiful Way'. The devotion between two samurai was so strong; that no man, lord or emperor, could sever it. That is why..." He leaned even closer. Ichigo bends back even more. The front of his kimono slides open, exposing that wonderful chest of his.

Byakuya smiles enticingly. The flower danced lazily across his chest. Its soft petals tickled and tantalized his skin.

Ichigo twitches, holding back the urge to moan. The light caresses were immensely arousing. Was this really part of the lesson?

*ICHIGOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?* By now the door frame was about to splinter under his grip. The espada wall really stressing now. *Don't let him seduce you! If you do I'll KILL YOU!*

*OH!* Ichigo leans almost all the way back as the flower fluttered down his abdomen. Byakuya hovers over him, his hair drift past his shoulders. "That is why... ", he whispered, brushing the flowers onto the soul reaper's pelvis, "... it is considered the purest form..." He then dips his head, bringing his lips to Ichigo's. "...of love."

*NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!* Grimmjow cries hysterically inside.

"Yo Byakuya! Ya in here?" The door across the room slides open loudly as Renji strides into the room. "I've been lookin' all over for yaaaaaaAAAAA! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo scrambles to cover himself. Byakuya, on the other hand, glares in annoyance at the sudden intrusion. "I 'was' about to give my student here a 'hands on' lesson of Samurai tradition." Distracted for a second, by the boys disheveled kimono, Renji screams in outrage. "What kind of a lesson is that?", he demanded. Ichigo shoves the captain off of him. "Liar! You weren't teaching anything, but tickling me with a flower!" Renji chimes in violently. "What? Tickling? Your into that kind of thing?" Byakuya shrugs innocently, twirling the flower between his thumb and finger. "His skin looked so delicate under the flaming fabric that I... couldn't help myself." He kisses the little red blossom. "What kinda perverted foreplay is that?" snapped Renji. *...huh?* Ichigo was a little lost now.

As the two soul reapers argued something about ... 'Orchids and Wasps'?... Ichigo hastily escapes the heated argument. The boy sighs tiredly. This has got to be the weirdest day ever. Forced to dress up and act like a cat, then almost being tickled out of his robes while listening to Byakuya ramble on about bento and samurai bondage. "What the hell was that all about?", he mumbled. All he wanted to do was change back into his clothes and go home before anything else happens.

Entering the changing room, Ichigo is greeted by a man wearing witches hat and what looked like a bunny mask. He stood there silently. Staring at the young soul reaper. The silence between them only made the boy more and more uncomfortable. *This guy is really weirding me out...* Just what did he want? Unable to take it anymore, Ichigo breaks the silence. "... um... i-is there something I can help you with?", he asks awkwardly. The man says nothing, but steps toward the soul reaper. For some reason Ichigo felt like he was in terrible danger. Closer and closer he came till he stood before the boy. Raising his head, the mask wearing man stares at him. "Of course you can.", he grinned under the mask.

The school cultural festival was in full swing. Mothers and their children laughed and played in the booths. Young couples held hands, chattering happily about nothing. Everyone was having a wonderful time as the Halloween spirit filled the air. Even Grimmjow felt it. At that very moment, the espada was wonderfully enjoying his own personal Halloween hell. Grimmjow wanders aimlessly about in the crowds, once again losing sight of Ichigo. He was tired and depressed to point of smashing his brains against a tree trunk. After finding one, the espada taps his head repeatedly against the bark.

Oh. The way that golden kimono slid away. How easily it would be to untie the obi, letting the robe flutter to the floor. Grimmjow smacks his head harder.

How low could a hollow get? That was easy to answer. Ichigo. How could he let that dark haired soul reaper paw all over him like that? "Maybe he really is a slut...", he mumbles to himself. Bracing his head against the tree, Grimmjow wallows in his pity party. Wasn't he good enough? Was he lacking something? Wasn't he enough? Grimmjow bangs his head hard again. All this thinking made his head hurt. Or maybe it was the tree. Either way it didn't matter. That pain was nothing compared to the ache in his chest.

His fist clenches tightly "... how dare he..." he muttered, "... how dare he do this to me!" The espada could feel his blood begin to boil. *How dare he make me feel this way!* All his rage was building. A quincy making him meow. Another soul reaper forcing him to cosplay. More and more his rage burned. The thought of Ichigo in the arms of another fueled his anger. He'd drag off that orange haired soul reaper and fuck him inside and out. Till his eyes rolled back and he clawed at his back screaming for more. He'd remind him that he was the best fuck ever. "...doh" Grimmjow slumps over clinging to the tree for support. Damn. He was so turned on that he couldn't even stand.

Searching the inside of the school, Grimmjow skulks around the hallways looking for any sign of the orange haired soul reaper. And when he found him, he'd wring his sexy neck. *...* well maybe after a few hickies. The opening of a door caught the espada's attention. Peeking around the corner, Grimmjow irks and hides again. It was that same soul reaper from before. "... Byakuya Kuchiki.", he grumbled under his breath. Carefully glancing around the corner, the man could see the soul reaper looking around. "... now where did that boy head off to?", the captain mumbled. *Crap!* He was after Ichigo again!

Grimmjow could hear Byakuya approaching. Panicked, the espada darts into a room. If that soul reaper recognized his outfit, all hell would break loose. He looks around frantically. Trying to find something, anything that would hide his identity. Heading over to a rack of unused costumes, Grimmjow pulls one from a hanger and strips.

"Nnn... tight..." he growled. The black pants hugged tightly to his well built hips. His black, silken shirt draped lazily across his shoulders. Finding no buttons, the man simply leaves the shirt open. His long black gloves fit snugly, blooming the sleeves even more. The high cuffed leather boots clung to his bulging calves. He tops it off with an emerald green sash tied loosely around his hips and an eye patch placed over his right eye. Glancing into a mirror, Grimmjow was pleased with the results. "Not bad." he mused. He was almost the spitting image of a spanish buccaneer. But first things first. Stepping out into the hall, Grimmjow once again begins his search for the elusive orange haired boy. He had to find Ichigo before someone else does.

"Dammit!" Nothing. He still couldn't find that damn brat. All he ran into were a bunch of giggly teens trying to get his attention. Luckily he escaped with only minor annoyances and a small bag of treats one them gave to him. Grimmjow wanders listlessly through the empty building. Three full hours and no Ichigo. Slamming his fist into the wall, Grimmjow curses. Where could he be? Did one of the other espada find him? A sharp pain stabs at his heart. Again he slams his fist into the wall leaving another sizable hole. His own thoughts had hurt him. Why doesn't he listen? Grimmjow leans against the wall tilting his head back. "... Ichigo..." he muttered yearningly, "... Why won't you stay by my side?" The espada gasps, slapping a hand over his mouth. Just now. Why did he? Grimmjow's heart fluttered wildly. *This feeling...* His face burned in his hand. Could he...

"FFFUUUUCCCKKKK!" Something bursts from the door across from him spewing wrathful curses that would send the devil himself running. Full unadulterated hate oozed from the very creatures being. And there it stood right before the espada's eyes. It was non other than Ichigo Kurosaki dressed in a wedding gown.

"What the fuck was wrong with that mask wearing son of a BITCH?" the blushing bride road. Ichigo was so blinded by rage that he didn't even see Grimmjow was standing right there in front of him. "AH!", the boy squeals, finally noticing him. Lunging forward, Ichigo grabs the man by the shoulders shaking him violently. "Oh My God Grimmjow! Thank god your here! Here I was on my way to change, when this friggin loon in a mask comes up and drags me off to this room!", he screams, pointing to the door he just came out of. Ichigo was hysterical now. "First he took all these pictures of me in my kimono. And then he started undressing me till I was down to my fundoshi!. All the while he kept taking all these photos! Then before I know it, I'm in a wedding dress and he making me do all these weird poses, getting a lot of close ups and lifting up my fucking skirt!" Ichigo was so embarrassed, he was to the brink of tears. "And after all that he tips his hat, says 'Thank you for your patronage' and leaves! I've never been more humiliated in all my life!"

The soul reaper finishes, yet the espada says nothing. He was just staring into space. Grimmjow's brain was currently out of order. The moment Ichigo came out in that wedding dress... *All systems shut down*

He was dreaming, the espada thought to himself. He must be. The gown he wore was a classic A-line design with full satin skirt that flared at the hips. The traditional empire bodice, squeezed around the the boy tightly. Showing off that tiny waist of his. Long white gloves traveled almost all the up his arms, but was cut off by the beautiful portrait neckline. The fabric from it draped below his slender shoulders. A royal train, about seven feet long, trailed elegantly behind like the wings of a butterfly. There were even a couple of gorgeous gardenias blooming in his hair, trailing a small vale that gently caressed his flushed cheek. *Yup. Definitely a dream.*, he assured himself. There was no way Ichigo would be dressed like that.

Infuriated by the espada's silence, Ichigo back hands the daydreaming asshole. "Bastard! Don't ignore me." Searing pain resurrects the brain dead man. He felt that. Ichigo, wearing a wedding dress, had hit him. *... so that means* The espada turns his head slowly. A ferociously ravenous look, plastered upon his face. "...Ichigoooooo.", he cooed adoringly. Ichigo backs away slowly. Yeah, like that didn't freak him out.

The espada springs suddenly bracing his arms to the walls surrounding Ichigo, preventing any means of escape. He leers into the bridal boy's face, chuckling seductively. "That's a pretty sexy getup ya got on there." His gloved fingers playfully tug at the milky white neckline. "Makes ya wonder what's hiding underneath." Breathing in sharply, the boy wraps his arms around his chest in a poor attempt to cover himself. "No... please don't look..." He blushes tenderly, a delicate rose color blooms across his creamy skin. *Mmmmmm*, thought the man hungrily. He could just eat him up. Which was what he fully intends to do.

Cupping the boy's chin, he tilts it back to look into that gorgeous face of his. He rubs his thumb along the bottom of Ichigo's lip. They were so juicy and plump. Just ripe for the picking. Ichigo averts his eyes. "... please... don't tease me like this.", he pleads timidly. Grimmjow's spin tingles in anticipation. It was such a turn on when he acts all shy like a virgin right before the deflowering. His eyes drooped in a dreamlike way. "...please...", the boy softly begs. The man was utterly fascinated by the way his mouth formed those arousing words. So soft and full. Just begging to be kissed. "

Ichigo yelps as he is whisked into Grimmjow's arms and carried bridal style across the threshold. "Whadda ya saw we continue this discussion in a more... 'comfortable' environment?", he wickedly suggests, nibbling the boy's ear. Entering the room, from which Ichigo had appeared from, the espada was taken aback at the decor of the room. What was once a storage room, now stood a massive bed that looked like it belonged in a romance novel. Crimson red curtains of rich velvet covered the walls, spilling onto the floor. There was so much of it, that the entire ground was blanketed in the lush fabric. The bed itself was round and covered with silk rouge sheets, wrinkled in an inviting way. Lush, satin pillows were scattered about, waiting anxiously to be touched and pressed upon.

Kicking the door behind him closed, Grimmjow tosses the ranting bride onto the lavish bed. Landing with a fwump, Ichigo flips onto his side and stares at him. Resting on his elbows, the soul reaper fully takes in the man's attire. He was devilishly handsome in that dark buccaneer outfit. Ichigo swallows. His opened shirt really set off those perfect pecs. There was something very naughty about those leather gloves, but Ichigo would keep those thoughts to himself. Those boots looked outstandingly sexy, curved up those taut calves. Ichigo's mouth watered at the sight of those tight leather pants. It was like a second skin. They left nothing to the imagination. There was no need for it anyway. Grimmjow was obviously 'happy' to see him.

The tightness of his pants was not making things easy for him, as he strained against the seam. The man's eyes roamed over the delectable buffet before him. *Where to start.*, he mused, tapping a finger to his chin. Should he start from the bottom and work his way up, or... those lips have been waiting for him all night. Crawling onto the soft mattress, Grimmjow looms over the lithe bridal form. Leaning his face in, he hovers his lips just above Ichigo's and teases him with light feathery caresses.

The boy squirms at the tantalizing sensation. Encouraged, Grimmjow presses his lips to the soul reaper's. Their kiss was hot and sweet. He ends it suddenly, making the other groan in displeasure. Grimmjow stroked his cheek adoringly. He knew just how to make this kiss even sweeter. Reaching over to the side of the bed, the man snatches the small bag of treats. Unwrapping one of the sweets, Grimmjow returns to Ichigo's side. "How bout some 'treats' Ichigo?", he smiles wickedly into his face.

Sticking his tongue out, Grimmjow drops the chocolate piece onto it. He draws his mouth close, offering to share. Ichigo opens his mouth to savor the sweet treat. The moment they touch, the chocolate melts between their pressed tongues. They slurp greedily, devouring the sugary sweetness. Ichigo grabs the back of the espada's head, suckling insatiably. Heat surged to Grimmjow's groin, pulsing against the taut leather. He thrusts his hips into Ichigo's, grinding ferociously into the young soul reaper.

Ending the chocolaty kiss, Ichigo throws his head back with a startled gasp. His violent thrusts curved the boy's back into a high arch. Ripping his shirt away, Grimmjow starts to raise the skirt. Ichigo cries out, shoving it back down. "Don't!" The man was a little perplexed. "Why?", he asks, trying raise the skirt again, "You hiding something?" The boy turns away, unable to face him. His ears were bright scarlet as he nodded. Grimmjow was very intrigued. He attempts to lift it again, but has his hand slapped away. The espada was getting irritated with curiosity and growls. "If you don't tell me what your hiding, I'll shred every last ounce of material and leave you naked in the hallway!" *... well maybe after I bang you against the wall...*

Ichigo fidgets, weighing his options. He knew full well that Grimmjow would carry out that threat and relish every moment with sadistic gratification. Biting his lip, Ichigo admits defeat. "...frrl...unwer...", he muttered. Snarling, Grimmjow lashes out grabbing his balls through the material. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it?", he taunts, giving him a squeezes. The soul reaper bucks into his hand and howls. "He made me wear FRILLY PANTIES!"

The espada's brain shuts down. *Did he just say... frilly... panties?* "Oh! Yeah baby!", he hollers, shoving the boy down and ripping that skirt up. Ichigo eeks at the exposure. Oh the surprises that awaited Grimmjow. Ichigo was sporting some really sexy thigh high stockings with little white bows on the top. Sexier still was the nice little leg garter, complete with lacy frills and and a little heart shape charm dangling from it. What a treat he was getting. Spreading the boy's legs open, Grimmjow finds his prize. And what a treasure it was. A frilly little lace thong with a black ribbon laced through. The kind that came off this just the pull of a string.

Grimmjow drools, smacking his lips ravenously. The frilled edging only brought more attention to what was hiding under the thin material. All he had to do was pull the string. Ichigo lashes out, scrambling to pull the skirt back down. "This is not peep show!" The espada smiles naughtily. He trails a gloved finger over the silk covered mound. "Oh...", he mewed. Grimmjow's smile broadens as he claws the boy's inner thigh. Ichigo wraiths and moans. The rubbing leather felt incredible against his skin.

The man licks his chops. Ichigo was starting to stretch the material. Spreading his legs wide, Grimmjow dips his head and kisses it. "...oh...", Ichigo purred. His soft kisses there, made him burn as he bucked to each caress. Snagging the garter with his teeth, Grimmjow slowly pulls it off. Dangling it in his mouth, the espada stretches the elastic band with his thumb and fling it across the room. Now he turns his attention back to what was hiding under the silk.

He nibbles up and down, sometimes nipping through the fabric. The boy's toes curl. He was teasing him so much. Clenching at the skirt, Ichigo bucks again. "No!... Don't tease!", he begged. Mouthing him through the silk; Grimmjow smiles, rubbing his cheek along his thigh. He sucks harshly at the sensitive flesh, leaving a nice fresh hickie. "Alright...", he sneers, "I'll just torture you to the brink of insanity." Clenching the string between his teeth, he pulls the ribbon. Letting the undergarment fall away.

Ichigo's erection springs up enthusiastically. Chuckling warmly, the espada wraps his gloved hand around the base as he laves his tongue roughly on the head. Ichigo moans deliciously. He was already melting to his touch. *... melting...* What an absolutely scrumptious idea. Plucking another sweet, Grimmjow removes the wrapper, smiling ear to ear. "Nothing says Halloween like chocolate." What did he mean by that, Ichigo wondered. "Ah..." The answer was made obvious.

Pressed to Ichigo's hot length, the chocolate melted instantly. He swirls the chocolate piece all over till it was completely dissolved. Grimmjow licks his sticky fingers. "Now 'that's' a Halloween treat.", he mused, smacking those promiscuous lips hungrily, "A chocolate coated dick. With a cream filling." Spreading his legs wide open, the espada delves into the chocolaty oasis. Ichigo's head lollies back, groaning ecstatically. He gobbled the entire shaft. Loud slurping and suckling sounds drowned out the boy's pleasing noises. He tasted so fucking good. The sweetness from the chocolate and the saltiness from him was surprisingly delicious. He wanted to suckle every last drop.

"..oooooohhhh* Ichigo trembles voluptuously. Grimmjow clenches the sheets tightly. *Shit!* Ichigo almost made him come right then and there! After licking every last morsel of chocolate, the espada releases him with one final flick of the tongue. He wanted him now. Hell he was ready to pound into him the moment he saw him in that wedding dress. In fact he probably would've done him right there in the hall. Grabbing the gown by the skirt, Grimmjow pulls over the soul reaper's head letting it land in a frilled heap on the floor. Taking his hand, he delicately bites the glove finger and tugs it away with his teeth. Then he does the same to the other. He'd let him keep the stockings.

Not it was his turn. Sliding off his boots, Grimmjow peels away the tight pants. Allowing his throbbing hard on some much needed freedom. He was already starting to spill out. Before the espada crawls back onto the bed to join his soul reaper candy, he slides the boots back on. Armed with leather boots, gloves and an eye patch, Grimmjow pounces onto Ichgio with a hungry growl. "Time to Feast!"

His leather'd fingers slipped inside him easily. Pummeling into his tight hole, Grimhjow busies himself with laving those pert candy nipples. Even without candy he tasted incredibility delicious. Ichigo chants along to each thrust of his fingers. His sweet moans only seem to wet his appetite. Propping each knee, Grimmjow orders the boy to hold onto them securely. "Hold them nice and wide for me and I send ya to heaven.", he growled, pumping his own cock. Ichigo swallows nervously, but does what he's told. *Ah! Fucking hell!* Grimmjow grinds his teeth, trying not to go insane.

Here he was blushing tenderly with those big brown eyes of his, spreading those stocking legs wide open for him. *Holy Crap!* He loves Halloween!

Positioning himself, the espada rubs his head at the soft opening. "Trick or Treat.", he grins and presses into his moist slickness. Howling wildly, Ichigo's legs vice around the man's waist. Grimmjow twinges. Ichigo had clamped around him tightly. Thrusting his hips wildly, the espada slams into the soul reaper vigorously. He was so slick and wet. Ichigo cries out with each thrust, clawing the man's back. Now he knew why the chocolate melted instantly. And when Grimmjow started rubbing 'that spot', he himself melted into a pool.

Harder and harder he banged into him, the slick heat was melting his cock like hard candy. The string of the eye patched snapped and disappeared into the sheets. Grasping his hips tightly, Grimmjow wails into him, roaring at the top of his lungs. Ichigo's existence explodes into a shower of stars, igniting the sky into a blaze. Grimmjow's piercing roar shatters that image. And both dissolve into each others arms as the stars fell from the sky.

The man nibbles the boy's ear, coaxing him out of his comatose state. Ichigo groans and wraps his arms around the espada's neck. Grimmjow's heart swells at this tender action. He buries his face into that soft orange hair. Breathing in his wonderful scent. He would love nothing better than to do it all over again. But Byakuya and the espada's were on the prowl. "We better get you home before I eat you up again." he murmurs into his hair. Ichigo grunts in agreement.

Rising up, the soul reaper suddenly realizes a slight dilemma. His clothes were not here. Dropping his head into his hands, Ichigo groans. "Nnnngh... that guy dragged me off before I could get my clothes. Now what am I gonna do?" Grimmjow leans over and grabs the wedding gown. "You could wear this again and I could carry you off into the night." "I'm not wearing that damn gown again! And what sort of role playing crap are you suggesting?", he snapped. He was right. Grimmjow didn't want anyone else to see him that way.

In the corner of the room, The espada suddenly notices a small chest with clothes sticking out of it. Maybe he could find something there. Rolling off the bed, the naked Grimmjow heads over to it. Bending over, he searches through the contents. Ichigo drools at the way those sexy hips swayed. He had one hell of a fine ass. After rummaging around for a moment, the espada comes across something. A sinister grin spreads across his lips.

Hiding it behind his back, Grimmjow casually wanders back to Ichigo. There was a provocative glint in his eye. Along with that creepy smile. Ichigo didn't like where this was going. Smiling from ear to ear, the espada holds out his findings to the soul reaper. "How bout this?", he smiled, dangling the garment before him. A pillow slamming into his face was his response. "Fucker! I'm not wearing a maid outfit!"

Wandering through the crowed festival unnoticed, a man in bunny mask makes his way to a deserted ally. His cell phone rang. Answering it, the voice on the other end asks excitedly, "Did you get it?" "Of course," he replied, "plus some bonus material." The voice chuckles, delighted by this news. "Such as?" The man ticks the things off one at a time. "Oh, cat ears, samurai, fundoshi's and some bridal bliss" "When will they be available?1", the other asked earnestly. "Soon.", the man simply stated. "I think that I'll make it a Halloween art book special." The voice squeals happily. "Wonderful! I'm looking forward to it!" The line clicks dead, ending the call.

Removing his mask, Ulquiorra breathes in the cool night air. Reviewing the photos, the espada smiles inwardly. This book was going to sell very well. Too bad he couldn't get the maid one. *Oh well. There's always next time* Gazing off into the sky, Ulquiorra inwardly grins. He wondered if they were enjoying themselves. "Happy Halloween...", he snickered and vanished into the night.

After fifteen minutes of struggling and cursing, the espada finally forces it on him. Ichigo sits on the bed covered in frills and bows, stareing wrathfully at the man who did this to him. "Aw you look so cute in it.", he coos. He was so frilly and fluffy, Grimmjow just had to hug him. Ichigo tries to escape, but is ensnared by his embrace. *He was soooo CUTE!*, he thought, nuzzling his hair. The stockings looked even better in this outfit. But this time there was nothing underneath. Grimmjow chuckles wickedly into his ear. "Hey watch those hands!", the soul reaper snapped, pinching him. "NO! Don't touch there you nymphomaniac!" Grimmjow kisses him on the cheek. "Call me master.", he said. Ichigo blind sides him. "DIE!"


	5. Chapter 5

A gentle snow fall, blanketed the entire city in a beautiful sea of white. Snowflakes drifted down from the sky lazily, enjoying the ride of a wafting breeze, till finally settling on the ground or dusting the tops of buildings. Though bitter the cold may be, there was something beautiful in the air. The holidays had arrived.

December the twenty third to be precise. All around the streets, people bustled about in the freezing weather, in conquest to finish their holiday shopping. Icy snowflakes, dusted the streets and decorated the trees in a gorgeous array of silvery white. No one in their right mind would miss out on this breathtaking wonderland of frost that glimmered like diamonds in a castle... arrancars, on the other hand, were another case.

Snuggled up under the warm bed sheets, Grimmjow snoozed away, completely oblivious to the winter wonderland outside. Waking from his nap, the espada stretches lazily on Ichigo's bed. Feeling a slight draft, the espada grabs the edge of the blankest and draws them about him tightly. "Who the hell can 'stand' the god forsaken weather..." he grumbled under the sheets. Burying his face into the mattress, he catches a scent that was quite familiar to him. *Ichigo...* He nuzzles his nose even deeper, inhaling the delicious scent of his sweet little soul reaper. Memories of all the things they've done on this mattress, warmed his body. Feeling the haze of sleepiness fog his mind, Grimmjow curls up into a ball and drifts off to sleep again.

Hearing the door slams down stairs, the espada grumpily rouses from his sleep. The sound of foot steps ascending the stairs, perked Grimmjow's ears in a cat like way. With a wide yawn, the man rolls over and nestles down comfortably. As the door knob turned, he already knew who it was. There was only one person who would be home today. His sweetest little strawberry. "What... the... fuck... are you doing here?" Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo was pretty pissed off at the moment. After being dragged around by his father, for some last minute shopping, he comes home and finds this arrancar snoozing away in his bed. *He really is just like a cat!* Stomping over to his bed, the soul reaper grabs the sheets and attempts to pull them off. "Get up you lazy asshole! How the hell did you get in again?" he demanded, but Grimmjow keeps a firm grip and yanks it away from him and burrows under the blankets. "Through the window," he mumbled under the sheets, "But someone put a lock on it, so it broke when I came in." Blood vessels popped at Ichigo's temple. "So why did you feel the need to brake into my house, through my window, and sleep in my bed?" Grimmjow peeks out from under the sheets and stares at him like he was stupid or something. "Cause it's cold." he stated. Nope, now Ichigo was pissed.

Yanking the bag he was carrying, off his shoulder, the soul reaper chucks it at the espada wrathfully. "GET OUT OF MY BED YA STUPID CAT!" Now it was Grimmjow's turn to get pissed. Fully awake now, due to getting hit in the head with his bag, the man bristles at the boy. "What the fuck did you call ME?" he snarled. "A cat! A fuzzy blue cat that comes and goes when he pleases and sleeps on my bed! Should I get you some milk you poor frozen kitty?" Ichigo mocked at him. The arrancar growls at him, taking back the sweet strawberry crap. He was getting really angry now...though milk really did sound good. "I'm not a cat! Ya little soul reaper SHIT!" Balling his fist into a pillow, he nails Ichigo in the face with it. Thus a declaration of war.

Staring each other down silently for a matter of three seconds, both let out a battle cry and unleash full brunt attacks. Snatching his other pillow, Ichigo viciously fwumps Grimmjow in the head while ducking away from his counter attempt. The battle raged on, each exchanging blows along with a colorful array of swears lashing out simultaneously. "Blue haired Bastard!"

"Dandelion fluff!"

"Mooching CAT!"

"GRRRAHHH!"

Grimmjow lunges forth, slamming into Ichigo. Loosing his balance, the soul reaper teeters backwards and grabs the closet thing to prevent himself from falling, which, at that moment, was Grimmjow. Both males fall to the floor in a tangled heap. The espada grumbles angrily, hoisting himself up. Opening his mouth to yell at the boy, Grimmjow is a caught a little off guard. He feels his adams apple bob as he stares down at the soul reaper pinned to the floor beneath him. Out of breath, Ichigo pants swiftly, the fabric of button shirt rising and falling. A couple of the buttons had come undone, showing a quick peek of a toned chest underneath it. He was hot and sweaty from their argument and his face was flush from their ruff housing, but hell if it wasn't turning the older man on.

Licking his dry lips, the espada slowly leans over, hovering above his captive. Ichigo's eyes widen to his expression. "W-wait Grimmjow... what are you...oohh" His words trailed off as he felt the man's hand, slink underneath his shirt. His nimble fingers dance across the already heating flesh, making the young boy's eyes mist. Higher, the arrancar's hand crept, swirling, teasingly around one sensitive nipple. "Ahhhh" Ichigo's raises his chest, begging to be touched. He plucks the hardening nipple, making the soul reaper writhe in pleasure. Trailing his other hand down his abdomen, he pulls on the zipper and cups the boy in the opening of his jeans. He was already getting stiff.

Pulling up on the shirt, the espada descends his mouth upon the unprotected pink bud and suckles hotly, massaging it with his slippery wet tongue. Ichigo wraps his arms around the man's wide shoulders, digging his fingers into his white jacket. "Ahh... yes... there..." Smacking his lips on the soul reaper's taut nipple, his fingers slip past his underwear and encircle around his stiffing cock.

"Ichigooooo! You home?" bellowed a voice from below. That annoying rumble only belonged to one person. Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father.

Alarmed, Ichigo jumps up banging his head right smack dab into Grimmjow's chin. The espada ricochets backwards landing with a painful thud. "Damn! You gotta get out of here NOW!" the boy whispered harshly. Cradling his aching chin, the older man glares at the orange haired soul reaper, who was already zipping up his pants. "What? At a time like this?" Damn it! It wasn't just his chin that was aching. Grabbing him by the wrist, the arrancar pulls the soul reaper onto his lap and nibbles on his ear. "Just pretend your not home." he mumbled, licking the outer shell. Ichigo shivers deliciously, his erection straining at the seam. "Ichigo?" boomed his father down stairs. The boy jumps and scrambles away from him. "GET LOST!" he ordered. Now Grimmjow got irritated, he was going to be damn sure to kill his father for disrupting them."I'd like to see you try." the man snapped.

Ichigo stares at him feeling his annoyance snap. Grabbing the man by the scruff of his jacket, he slides the window open and shoves him out into the cold. Yowling, Grimmjow tumbles from the second story window and lands in a deep pile of snow. Screaming at the sudden burst of cold, the espada leaps out of the freezing snow and hails ungodly oaths toward Ichigo. "Ya fucking piece of SHIT! I'll kill you!"

"Shut up!" he barked back, afraid his father would here him. "Get out of here before I really get pissed!" Rubbing his arms feverishly, the enraged espada hisses at him through his chattering teeth. "F-F-FUCK O-O-OFF!" Slamming the window shut, Grimmjow throws a few more unkind words at the window. He couldn't believe what just happened. Just a second ago they were getting hot and heavy in his room and now he was stuck outside in this arctic hell. It was freezing out here and all he was wearing was his usual light jacket and hakama. *DANM IT!* He should be snuggled under the sheets with Ichigo beside him. Naked and sweating... fogging up the glass with their body heat.

*No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!* Grimmjow roared inside. He should be mad at him, not ripping off his clothes and thrusting into that juicy strawberry. *... damn him and his sexy bod...* The sound of the window opening overhead catches the arrancar's attention. Looking up he sees Ichigo lean out and call down to him. His face was very red as he stammered his words. "T-tomorrow l-let's meet up at the park. W-we can hang out together. S-s-so wear something normal. BYE!" With that, he slams the window closed, loosening the snow on the roof that drops a small avalanche onto Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stood there, with not so much as batting an eye as he is covered by the white powder. He didn't even bother brushing it off. "...h...hang... out?" he repeated. Planted deeply in the snow, his feet were starting to go numb. The blistering cold air stung his exposed skin, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too dumbstruck to even move. Shuffling away from the house, the man trudges through the thick snow in a daze.

On and on he wandered, snow still clinging to his blue hair, till he came to the park where they would meet the next day. It was still light out, but there was no one around. Probably due to the cold weather, not that the espada noticed. He was too busy mulling over what Ichigo had said. *hang out... as in hang out hang out? ... as in...like a date?* Plopping himself on a frost covered park bench, Grimmjow looks to his left and sees that was wasn't alone. Standing right there next to him, was a pile of snow formed into, what looked like, a person. It was one of those... snowmen?... Szayel had mentioned.

Ignoring the frosty company, Grimmjow tries to wrap his head around the situation. Ichigo wanted to meet him tomorrow and hang out, nothing else. Just two guys meeting up together and hanging out, that was all. Right?... Right? The snowman stands there silently, its button eyes staring at him. "There isn't anything else to it is there! We're just going to hang out. Just the two of us... alone..." he told it, though could feel his cheeks blushing.

Rubbing his face fervently, in an attempt to erase the blush, Grimmjow's mind reels out of control. "W-why shouldn't we hang out tomorrow, huh? Sure we've slept together a bunch of times, but that doesn't mean there's anything between us." The snowman says nothing as it stares at him. "That's all!" he screamed at it. It was then that the espada realized he'd been carrying on a conversation with something made out of frozen water. "I really need to stop doing this." If the snowman could speak, he would have probably agreed.

Back to the matter at hand, the arrancar still couldn't understand why Ichigo would ask him out of the blue like that. There wasn't anything special about tomorrow. Just the twenty fourth of December correct? Was there something he was going to do in particular? The snowman grins at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT YA PILE OF FROZEN SLUSH?" The enraged arrancar slams his fist into the frosty man's face, the snowman explodes on impact in a white spray of death. "Hmph!" gruffed the man, dusting the remains off his coat. Stuffing his icy hands into his pockets, Grimmjow stomps off, leaving the disintegrated snowman behind him.

Kicking waves of snow, Grimmjow pouts to himself. *It so cold out here. He could've at least let me spend the night there in that toasty house.* A groan resonates from his throat. Who was he kidding? There wouldn't be any sleeping if Grimmjow had anything to say about it. Walking in a daze of perpetual perversion, the arrancar is suddenly brought back to reality when he is blind sided by a something soft, cold and wet. He'd been struck by a snowball.

Wiping the slush from his face he scans his surroundings in search of his attacker. "What fucker threw this?" he demanded. Unfortunately he could find no one, but that didn't discourage him in the least. He was gonna hunt down, who ever did this, and make damn sure that he was gonna die, slow and very very painfully. "Come out and show yourself dickwad, so you can DIE like a Man!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. How childish some people can be." came a voice by his elbow. Grimmjow jumps and falls into a deep snow pile. Recognizing that solemn voice he always loved to hear, Grimmjow wipes the snow from his eyes and glares at his ever favorite irritant of all Ulquiorra. Picking himself up, he shakes the frost off like an animal. "Yeah... you wouldn't happen to know where that snowball came from now do you?" he spoke menacingly. Ulquiorra shrugs nonchalantly. "No, I just got here." Grimmjow had the sneakiest suspicion that he was laughing inside, but that expressionless face gave nothing away.

"I see. Sorry to here that." he retorted sarcastically. His hair always stood on end every time he was with this guy. Ulquiorra, obviously ignoring the lower ranked espada's remark, walks right on past him. "Its strange to see you out and about in this weather. And here I thought you detested the cold." Grimmjow bristles nervously. He couldn't tell him he'd been napping at Ichigo's house. "Hey! I'm not some wimp. I can handle any harsh climates. And what the hell are you doing here?" Not hearing a response, he looks over and sees the pale man wandering off a little ways. "Hey fucker! Don't ignore me!" he roared, chasing after him.

Ulquiorra pays him not mind and, instead, picks up a stick and doodles in the snow with it. Grimmjow catches up to him and seethes in his absolute hatred of this arrancar. Why does everything he does always pissed him off?... and why was he writing in the snow? "I wonder what Ichigo Kurosaki is up to?" said the espada while scribbling something that looked like the kanji for idiot. Grimmjow's heart almost leaps out of his throat. *W-where did that come from all of a sudden?* Crossing his arms, the man tries to act uninterested, yet avoids looking him in the eye when he does so. "U-uh... I dunno. Who cares anyway!... why do you ask?"

The somber faced arrancar glances his way for a minute, but returns to drawing another kanji. "No reason really, its just that... tomorrow is the twenty fourth." Grimmjow fidgets, letting his curiosity get the better of him. "Why? What's so great about tomorrow?" Large, green, owl like eyes, shift toward his direction. "Oh, it appears you don't know. Very well I'll fill you in. December the twenty fourth is the day before a holiday called Christmas. Humans tend to exchange gifts with one another. There's also something about a large, overweight bearded man in a red suit, that breaks into houses, but let's not get into that right now." Grimmjow was getting confused. *Bearded old men breaking and entering? What kind of a holiday is this?* Ulquiorra continues on. "As I said before, the twenty fourth comes before Christmas, thus dubbing it Christmas eve."

"... okay?" The conversation was getting kinda monotonous. Tossing the stick aside, Ulquiorra clasps his hands behind his back and turns his back to Grimmjow. "I heard that young couples like to wander about and spend time with each other on that day. These are usually called 'dates', if I may use the term so loosely. Dates are only spent with someone very 'special'. A significant other you might say." He peeks over his shoulder and stares at the blue haired man curiously. "I'm curious though. For a day that's considered the most romantic night of all...I wonder..." there was almost a sly smile in those expressionless eyes, " ...who would Ichigo spend such a special day with?"

Grimmjow's temperature erupts like a volcano. *R-ROMANTIC?* His heart thumps viciously out of control, feeling his skin blister with heat. For a second he wondered if the snow was melting around him. *Couples? Date? Most romantic night of ALL?* The words buzzed around like an angry hornets nest. This was all too much for Grimmjow to take in. "What are 'your' thoughts on the matter?" crept Ulquiorra's voice into the espada's ear.

Grimmjow almost screams like a little girl. He was so busy freaking out over the situation that he hadn't seen the pale arrancar walk right up next to him. His adrenaline was still running high as he snarled back at him. He would not be suckered in by those tricks. "I-I don't give a flying fuck what he does or who he's with!"

Blinking his large eyes at him, Ulquiorra closes them for a moment as he nods to this outburst. "I see." He opens them slowly again and wavers them, once more toward the blue haired man. Was it Grimmjow's imagination or was there an evil twinkle in those eerie green eyes that never showed any emotion what so ever? Turning on his heels, the pale man walks off into the park, leaving Grimmjow to his thoughts. Stopping in his tracks and without turning back, calls out to Grimmjow. "I forgot to ask..." giving a sideways glance, the fourth seat espada could almost be mistaken for smiling, "... Who are 'you' going to spend the day with tomorrow?" And in an instant, he disappears into the park.

Grimmjow gnashes his teeth together. *What is that guy trying to pull?* Looking up into the frost laden trees, his memory repeats those same words over and over again. Does Ichigo know that Christmas eve was the most romantic night of all? *...!* What if he did? Shaking those thoughts from his head, he barks at himself for getting carried away. "It's not a DATE! We're just hanging out... THAT'S IT!" His voice carried off into the sky as a few birds fluttered off. A snowball flies out of nowhere and explodes on the back of his head. "Damn it!"

It was Christmas eve day and every person seemed to have a smile on their face. Young girls clung to their boyfriends arms, giggling away at how cold it is. Parents, with children in tow, walk up and down the sidewalks. Stopping here and there to admire the beautifully set widow displays. Everyone was in such high spirits, conversing cheerfully with one another. Truly a magical time of the year. Yet for Grimmjow, his spirits were far from high. In fact they were probably dead.

Back and forth the espada sauntered in front of the park bench where they were to meet that day. He was antsy and he didn't know why. Sitting down on the bench, he bounces his knee as he waits for Ichigo to arrive. His patience was running thin. *How long does he expect me to wait?* Arriving three hours early probably didn't help matters either. His stomach felt like there were butterflies fluttering around inside. Even the pace of his heart was beating a little faster than usual.

"Teehee! He's sooo hot!" a girl whispered to her friend as they passed by him. *Ugh...* Grimmjow was getting really annoyed. Ichigo had told him to dress normal and he hoped to god that he was. He was wearing a dark, navy blue turtleneck sweater that somewhat clung to his tone physic. His long, light tan khakis, hugged tightly around the man's hips. Trailing all the way down his powerful legs and dangled, delicately, over a pair of Italian leather boots, with a silver buckle strapped around each ankle. He finishes his attire off with a creamy white, sports coat and black leather gloves.

As time wore on, Grimmjow fidgets in his seat. Ichigo would be arriving shortly and he was getting more and more anxious. *What am I getting so worked up for? It's not like I'm nervous or anything...* Grimmjow startles himself. Shaking his head furiously, he reprimands himself for such a stupid thought. Why should he be nervous about meeting up with Ichigo? They've met plenty of times before... well more like stalking and breaking and entering, but they still meet face to face. *... in some positions.* Leaning back into the bench, Grimmjow inhales the cool crisp air. They were just going to meet, that's all. Not as a couple and not as lovers on a date. *...date...* His stomach did a sudden somersault. Sitting up straight, the arrancar grinds his teeth in frustration. *NO! NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT A DATE!* he lectured himself. Dates are meant for stupid sappy couples and lovers. "...lovers?" A deep blush creeps across the man's face.

"Hey Grimmjow, you cold? Your face is all red." Grimmjow nearly jumps right out of his skin. He hadn't seen Ichigo approaching or, to be more accurate, hadn't been paying attention. Clutching his chest, the man tries to calm his pounding heart. *Shit! That scared the crap out of me.* Coughing nervously, the man swivels his head around and gives the boy a glare. "Of course I'm cold! Your lat-..." His heart gave an excited leap at what he saw.

Ichigo always dressed very casual, but for some reason Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes of him. His dark gray cargo pants were the first thing the espada noticed. They hung loosely around those delicious hips. Down, down the material swept along those long legs, till finally ending in large pleats over his shoes. The shoes themselves, from what one could see, were probably a well known brand. Black with dark red edgings, sweeping here and there, depicting nimbus like wings. He wore a black heavy jacket over a solid black shirt. Long strips of red, centering white, raced up and down the long sleeves. Cradled inside was a logo in graffiti text, surrounded in blue flames. A black, raven feather like , mane encircled the hood of the jacket. He was absolutely breath taking with that flaming orange hair igniting his very image.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo apologies nervously. "Y-yeah... sorry I...got held up a bit..." To full understand the situation, one will have to backtrack one hour ago at the soul reaper's home.

Having gotten ready and was preparing to leave, he suddenly finds himself cornered by his father blocking his door. "Where ya heading off to son?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Ichigo pales a little, "I-i'm just gonna hang out with a friend." Isshen's grin broadens. "Mmmm I see and would this friend happen to be a girl?" The boy looks away grimacing. "No its not! Get lost!" Walking into the room, his father reaches over and wraps an arm around his son's neck. "Awww, come on! You can tell your old man. No need to be shy." Ichigo tries to shake the arm off. "I'm not being shy. Now get OFF!" The older man's grip tightens around him. "Then who're you going to hang out with? Come on tell me!"

"None of your damn business!" Ichigo barked, trying frantically to escape the head lock. "Not until you tell me!" his father chimed back. *Crap!* How could he tell him that he was going to hang out with Grimmjow, who was , not only, a male, but a male espada he's been sleeping with frequently. "It's just a friend at school! That's all, now let go! I'm gonna be late!" Isshen hugs the soul reaper in a vice like grip. "Nuh uh! Not until you tell me EVERY LITTLE DETAIL!"

Slipping from his grip, Ichigo swiftly brings down his elbow, slamming it into the back of his father's head. Dazing for a mere second, Ichigo grabs his coat and dashes out of his room and down the stares. Regaining his strength, Isshen dashes after his son in hot pursuit. "Get back here!" Panicking, Ichigo races to the door to escape. He grabs the handle, but the door is slammed shut as his father braces a hand on the door. Panting away, he grins sadistically at his son. "Now your gonna tell me everythi-" Isshen's face suddenly slacks and slums over onto the floor.

"Jeez, you think the guy could take a hint." whined his sister Karin, holding a frying pan. Apparently his little sister had come to his rescue in the nick of time. Glancing over to her older brother, she waves her hand in a shooing motion. "Go on, your gonna be late if you don't get going." Thanking his sister, Ichigo steps over his father's unconscious body and slips out the door. Closing the door behind him, he could hear his other sister, Yuzu, come in. "Karin, have you seen the frying pan? I have to start on... what happened to dad?"

"Karma. It's a bitch." said Karin.

Returning to the present, Ichigo sighs in defeat. He'd nearly escaped by the skin of his teeth. Shaking off the traumatizing event, Ichigo smiles to Grimmjow. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." The man frowns and looks away, feeling a blush coming on. "Shut up! No, I haven't been waiting long. I just don't like the cold, that's all" he lied. Those smiles of his were really something else. Ichigo turns and crooks his head to the side. "Then let's get going. Maybe we'll get you something to warm you up." Nodding obediently, the arrancar follows after the soul reaper. Though his idea of warming up, included Ichigo lying on the floor, slowly slipping out of those clothes. Writhing and wriggling out of them, his face ablaze with lust. Oh yeah. Grimmjow was feeling pretty hot now.

Walking side by side, Ichigo stole a few quick glances here and there at Grimmjow. He looked extremely attractive dressed normal clothes. Almost like a model. He even remembered to remove his mask, which only showed off that handsome face of his. Ichigo, recluses into his jacket, feeling his face burn. *Nnnnnn he's too handsome...*

Wandering along the busy streets, the two males passed by windows decked full out for the holiday season. Every so often, their shoulder's would bump into each other, sending Grimmjow's heart into a throbbing frenzy. What was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous? Once again their shoulder's touch and the espada's heart goes into a frenzy. He was so aware of Ichigo's presence. Every little breath he took, the blinking of his warm eyes, the movement of his lips, sent electrical currents charging through out his body. And every time they touched, his body would erupt into a blaze of lightning. He wondered if his heart would make it through to the end if the day.

Here and there the pair idly chatted about nothing in particular. Ichigo pointing out a few things to the man, popping into a shop or two. Nothing really special, yet Grimmjow was having the time of his life. Stopping on a street corner, Ichigo notices something off in the distance. Nudging the arrancar, the boy nods at him with a smile. "Hey, wants some taiyaki? You must be hungry from all that walking." Grimmjow stares at him blankly. "... tai what now?"

"Taiyaki" he said again, jabbing his thumb in the direction he meant, "They're really good. Come on, I'll buy you one." Taking his hand from his pocket, Ichigo grabs Grimmjow's gloved hand and pulls him along. Grimmjow catches his breath as Ichigo takes his hand into his. Walking down toward the stand, the arrancar's starts to feel lightheaded. An inferno of heat blazed from where they were connected. *Ichigo...* he sighs dreamily to himself. For an instant, he felt like he was floating away. He takes a quick glance downward just to make sure his feet were firmly on the ground.

Arriving at the stand, Ichigo let's go of Grimmjow's hand and goes to wait in line. "Just wait there, I'll be back in sec." he called over his shoulder. Waiting for the soul reaper to return, Grimmjow , for some reason, felt unbearably cold when Ichigo had let go of his hand. Shoving his hands in his pockets, the arrancar pouts irritably at himself. *What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way?* His eyes unconditionally drift toward the boy still standing in line. He smiles tenderly, letting his eye lids droop adoringly at him, heaving a joyous sigh. Maybe deep down, it was because... *WOAH! Hell NO!* Grimmjow's thoughts come to a screeching halt. *Let's not even go there!*

Ichigo returns, with the bagged taiyaki, and finds a gloomy Grimmjow, mumbling to himself. A twinge pricks at the boy's heart. *Maybe he isn't having fun...* The last thing he wanted, was for this day to be boring for him.

Hearing the boy approaching, Grimmjow straightens himself out and turns to face him. "What took you so long?" Ichigo smiles apologetically, "Sorry the line was so long. Come on, let's sit down and enjoy these." Finding an empty bench under a frost covered tree, Ichigo reaches into the brown paper package, he bought, and hands Grimmjow the piping hot pastry. Grimmjow stares at what he was given. *... what the hell is this?* At first glance, it looked like a baked fish, which peeked the arrancar's interest, but at the same time it smelled sweet, which also confused him.

Looking over to Ichigo, the man watches as he take out one of the baked fishes for himself and bites into it. He then lets out a yummy moan, which made Grimmjow's mouth water. "Eat up." he encouraged him. Staring back at his baked fish, the man brings the strange pastry to his lips and tentatively takes a bite. His eye widen in surprise at the delicious flavor. It was hot and sweet, centered with a gooey red sweet paste. Chomping into it again, he moans delightedly. The red bean paste melted in his mouth, bursting in array of flavors. He scarfs down the rest of the taiyaki and licks his fingers. Never had he tasted something so wonderful.

Wrinkling his nose, Grimmjow smells more of the sweet bean paste filled pastries. Leaning over, he reaches into the brown bag and grabs a couple more and proceeds to devour them. *Yum!* While Grimmjow is snarfing away, Ichigo is at a loss of words. *I guess he likes them.* he thought to himself.

Finishing off the rest of the taiyaki, the man glances over at Ichigo, stopping in mid bite and drools. Ichigo was still eating his taiyaki and turning the espada on at the same time. There was red bean paste smeared on those full luscious lips. Grimmjow swallows, heatedly watching him. How he wanted to lean over and lick the sweet filling away. The soul reaper's hot, pink tongue slips out and licks some of the sticky sweetness away. A lascivious chill runs down the arrancar's spine. Looking about, he sees no one close by. This was perfect opportunity. "... Ichigo." he said, getting the boy's attention. Licking his fingers, Ichigo turns his head toward the blue haired man. "What?" he asked. Suddenly, Grimmjow grabs the boy by the shoulder and tugs him closer. Ichigo draws his breath sharply, blushing shyly. Closer, he pulls the soul reaper into his arms. The taiyaki had tasted sweet, but the arrancar knew nothing came close to 'his' sweetness. A puff of white smoke appears between their lips as they exhale, while Grimmjow closes the distance between them.

"!" rang a voice through the romantic, cold air. A large mass lunges forth out of nowhere and pounces upon the orange haired soul reaper. I

Ichigo finds himself looking up at the sky, evidently having been knocked to the ground. But that wasn't what had the boy a little concerned. Someone's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He shifts his eyes to see who it was, a sense of foreboding filling his soul. *... oh god...* A chill runs through out his body, the words unable to form. Luckily, Grimmjow was able to translate his exact feelings. "NNOITRA!"

What the hell just happened? At one moment, he and Ichigo were just about to have a hot, taiyaki flavored make out session, and the next thing he knows, Nnoitra comes out of no where and glomps onto Ichigo. *Un-fucking-believable...* the espada thought vehemently. "Ichigo!" chimed the dark haired arrancar adoringly, nuzzling into the boy's cheek. "I wanted to see ya sooo much!" At this point, Ichigo regains his senses and thrashes about to escape the man's embrace. "AHHHHHH! What the HELL? Let Go Of Meeee!"

Grimmjow's patience was running thin. Grabbing the the fifth ranking espada's long hair, he yanks his head back forcefully. "OUCH! What the hell?" he yelped. Snapping his head around to see who pulled his hair, Nnoitra is met with a very pissy looking Grimmjow. "Huh, Grimmjow? What the fuck are ya doing here?" Blood veins popped at the man's temple. "I should be asking you the same." he retorted. Picking himself up, along with Ichigo, the long haired man smiles brightly at him. He was dressed in normal attire to blend in without notice. "Oh, I just thought I'd wander about and observe the world of the living. But then I saw Ichigo and couldn't help, but say hello." *More like molest, if you asked me.* thought the sixth seat.

Ichigo escapes the man's embrace and reels around to face him. "Say hello? You freakin' attacked me!" Nnoitra waves his hand dismissively. "Not at all. I was just overly excited. Come, have a seat with me Ichigo..." Sitting down on the bench, he pats the empty space next to him. The soul reaper broke out in goose bumps. The way he had said his name creeped him out a little. "Uh I think I'll pass..." The long haired arrancar smiles with a devilish glint in his eye. "... alright..." Snatching him by the wrist, Nnoitra hoists him, not onto the bench, but onto his lap. "There, now isn't that better?"

Grimmjow gapes at him. *WHAT THE FUCK?* "HEY! What the hell are you doing asshole?" he barked. Nnoitra slants an annoyed gaze at him. "Your still here?" The blue haired man bristles hissingly at him. "I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME DICKWAD!" Pushing the cursing Ichigo onto the bench next to him, the fifth sees the half eaten taiyaki still clutched in his hand. "Ohhhh ya were eating taiyaki? How cute." "DON'T IGNORE MEEEE!" The espada's blood was really starting to boil. But Nnoitra just continued what he was doing and acted like Grimmjow wasn't even there.

"Uh y-yeah. I was..." Ichigo stammered. He was getting a little uncomfortable sitting there. Grinning mischievously, Nnoitra catches the taiyaki in the boy's hand and gobbles down the rest, licking his captives fingers in the process. "EH? What the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo snapped in alarm. *Get your fucking mitts off HIM!* Grimmjow seethes with murderous intent. Chuckling sweetly, the fifth seat licks his lips, staring at soul reaper hungrily. "Oh my! You were eating from that weren't ya?" Trapping his chip with his long fingers, the long haired arrancar pulls his face closer to his. "Its almost like..." he rubs his thumb along the boy's bottom lip, "... an indirect kiss..."

*OH FUCK NO!* In the blink of an eye and a flash of expensive Italian leather boots, Grimmjow snatches Ichigo away and side kicks his fellow epsada in the back of the head, landing him in a crashing heap to the sidewalk. Indirect or not, those kisses belonged to him! Nnoitra jumps up in a blinding rage. "What the fuck was that for ya shitty little bitch? And just when things were getting good too..." Grimmjow hisses viciously back at him. "What do you think I did? Where do you get off pawing all over him like some lech?"

"How dare you call me a lech! And what I do is none of your fucking ass business!"

"The hell its NOT!"

Nnoitra thrusts an angry finger at him. "What's it matter to ya? Everyone knows 'you're' not interested in that soul reaper!" *...heh?* Grimmjow was completely caught off guard. "Uh... what?" The fifth crosses his arms and glares at him. "Ulquiorra's told us that you're not in the least interested or attracted to him." The little light goes on in his head. Now it all made sense. *I'm gonna kill you Ulquiorra...* Nnoitra stamps his foot as he realizes something. "Ah I get it now!" The blue haired arrancar tenses. *Oh fuck! If they find out I'm doing it with Ichigo I'm gonna be in deep shit!* Growling at the sixth seat, the long haired man exclaims his discovery. "Your against me going after a soul reaper! How close minded can ya be!" *Oh... my... god. You've got to be kidding me...* Grimmjow was getting a massive headache.

Throwing a hissy fit, Nnoitra spouts off useless conjectures. "I don't care if your against it. Don't you understand that there are things men can do in the heat of passion? How dare you denounce the desires between men! Ichigo understands! Right Ichi- eh? Where'd he go?" Whirling around on his heel, Grimmjow scans the area in a panic, but finds no trace of the soul reaper. "What? He was just here a moment ago..." he mumbled worriedly. "Ah!" he hears the other exclaim, "Maybe he went with Szayel!" A feeling of dread, washes over the espada. "You... brought... Szayel..." "Yes, he said he wanted to observe something, so he went off on his own." *Holy Shit...* Grimmjow panicked. *Of all the people to bring, he brings that psycho, sadistic fuck?* He had to find Ichigo and fast!

*How did it end up like this?* thought Ichigo as Szayel drew closer, bracing him against the brick wall, down a deserted alley.

After Grimmjow had saved him from the clutches of Nnoitra, the two arrancars started arguing. Unable to follow what they were saying, the soul reaper tries to wrap his head around why Nnoitra had attacked him in the first place. He hadn't hurt him, just surprised him was all.*Well he is a little strange." he concluded. Who knew what went on it that espada's head. Yet the only thing that puzzled him the most was why he was bringing his face so close to his. "What a weird guy."

"Indeed they are..." a voice agreed into his ear. *Holy crap...* Petrified on the spot, Ichigo just knew he was going to regret this, but none the less, he turns his head toward the voice. Today was really going to hell. Standing, a little too close for comfort, decked out in very fashionable attire, was none other than Szayel Aporro Granz, smiling from ear to ear. "Hello there Ichigo Kurosaki." The soul reaper shivers at his introduction. That was the fucking scariest thing he's ever heard in his entire life.

Chuckling in the most frighteningly way, Szayel links his arm through Ichigo's and guides him away from the two arguing espada's. "Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" exclaimed the soul reaper as he tries to pull away. But the amber eyed man tugs him along without any regard to his reluctance. "They're making such a ruckus. Let's find a more... secluded spot to chat." "Chat? What do you mean chat? And what about them?" He was referring to the two arguing men. "Who cares?" Szayel shrugs, unconcerned about it, "I'm much better company than any of the others." Ichigo wasn't too sure about that. Looking over his shoulder, he watches as Grimmjow fades off into the distance, still screaming at Nnoitra. He sighs. *Yup, today was just getting worse.* He didn't know the half of it.

After being dragged away from the two arrancar's, Ichigo tries a few times to get his arm back, but the man only held on tighter. Groaning in his head, he lets the arrancar cling to his arm. It wouldn't have been so bad if the espada would stop rubbing up so closely to him. It almost felt like he was gonna hump his leg.

Szayel's fingers kneed through the thick fabric of his coat. "Mmmmm. You must work out a lot. I can feel your muscles clearly through the fabric..." The hairs on the back of the boy's neck rose. "...uh, yeah..." Things were getting awkward. Suddenly turning into an alley way, the amber eyed man slips his arm, out of Ichigo's arm, and wraps it around his slender waist. "It really shows, you have such a nice physic. Masculine, yet slender in an almost feminine like way. Very attractive features." Ichigo flinches and pulls away. "Hey! D-don't do that!" he snapped. Things weren't getting awkward, they were getting creepy and Ichigo wanted out. "Um, it was nice talking to you, but I've got to be going so... later." Turning away from him, the soul reaper heads toward the opening of the alley.

A hand slaps against the brick wall, blocking the soul reaper's exit. Szayel turns his head slowly toward him, his eyes half lidded. "I haven't finished talking with you yet Ichigo." he said. Coming a little closer, he encircles around the boy, backing him against the brick wall. "Won't you stay a little longer?" A portentous smile creeps upon his lips. "Uh... sure..." he replied nervously. Did he even had a choice?

Smiling maniacally, Szayel trails a long slender finger up his chest. "Its so chilly out here. I hope your taking care of yourself properly, otherwise you might catch a nasty cold." Backing away a little more, Ichigo begins to sweat a little. He was starting to get way to close. Crawling his fingers down, the amber eyed man rests his hand an either side of the soul reapers hips. "Your in great shape, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful..." Up the arrancar's hands crept, sliding up his waist and under his his jacket. "Maybe I should give you a..." Closing the distance between them, Szayel rubs his body against the boy's. "...Physical examination..."

It was then that it dawned upon Ichigo. Szayel was some sort of a doctor, which probably would explain why he was touching him like that. So why couldn't he shake this feeling that he was in trouble? Or why his leg was propping between the soul reaper's?

*Almost...* thought Szayel, *... almost there.* The brick wall, which he had the soul reaper pinned to, began to dissolve. Smiling victoriously, the espada relishes in his ingenious plan. *All I have to do now is to get him my lab* Oh the wonderful things that awaited when he got him there. He'd strap him down tightly to table, naked of course, and begin his 'experiments'. Toying with that sensitive body with an array of many different implements and gadgets. Yes. The gadgets will be the most fun of all. He could feel himself drooling. *I can't wait to hear those sweet carnal screams echoing throughout my laboratory.*

He was so caught up in applauding himself, Szayel almost forgot the most important thing of all. *Oops, silly me. I nearly forgot...* The very first thing of all he would do was make a doll of Ichigo. That way, even when he wasn't around, he would have complete control over him. *I'll make him organism while walking down the street...* But before any of that could com true, all that was left was to push him through the now open portal... and he would fall into the arrancar's eagerly waiting clutches.

*Time to go my orange haired lab rat.* Leaning in with all his might, Szayel pushes Ichigo into the waiting portal. *Let the experiments BEGIN!* For an instant, Ichigo felt as if he was falling. But that sense was short lived when he was slammed hard against someone's hard body. Snapping his head upward, the soul reaper finds himself staring into very familiar dazzling blue eyes.

Giving a sigh of relief, Grimmjow squeezes the soul reaper in a tight embrace. He had come in the nick of time. He would've kissed him passionately, if he wasn't so god damn furious. "What the hell do you think you were doing, going off with him?" the man screamed into his face. Shoving the espada away, Ichigo rubs his now ringing ears. "That fucking hurt asshole! And I didn't go off with him! 'He' dragged my off and wanted to talk! Unnn I think you popped my eardrum..." The blue haired man growled viciously, this was no time to play drums! *Talk? My ASS!* He had nearly pushed the boy through a portal to who knows where. Knowing his sadistic ways, probably some place to muffle the soul reaper's screams.

Swiveling around, Grimmjow gnashes his teeth, ready to rip that psychotic son of bitch a new one. Unfortunately for him, Nnoitra beat him to it. Fisting his hands tightly to the front of Szayel's white overcoat, Nnoitra shakes the man like a rag doll, shouting away.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! How dare ya walk off with Ichigo all by yourself and try ta take him to Hueco Mundo!" Trying to loosen the choke hold, the amber eyed arrancar frowns, clearly upset about his plans going horrible awry. "Hmph. How dare you insinuate that I simply walked off with him. He was clearly in need of better company, than a couple of impudent, inferior men, arguing like children. Disgraceful." The fifth seat snarls angrily into the others face. "You dare call me inferior? Ya sadistic quack! Just what were ya planning after getting him to Hueco Mundo.?" Szayel shrugs, what did it matter, it was all ruined thanks to this lout. "I was going to give him a thorough physical examination, maybe do a few experiments on him. But now that is all ruined thanks to you and Grimmjow. My perfect plan. Thwarted by this imbecile. It almost brings me to tears..."

"I'll send ya ta HELL is what I'll do!" the long haired man screeched. Szayel pries the inferior man's hands off him. Straightening his coat out, the arrancar huffs at him. "Please, don't embarrass yourself more than you already have. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to continue the pleasant conversation me and Ichigo Kurosak were having 'alone' if you please. Now scat." He waves his hand at Nnoitra in a shooing motion.

Nnoitra explodes. "Like hell he is! He's going with me!." The eighth seat snorts at him amusingly. "With you? You must be joking. Why would he go with you when he has someone like me." "He going with me! Fucker!" the long hared man snaps back at him ferociously. "And I said he's coming with me." Szayel shot back. Growling like predatory beasts, the two espadas stared each other down. Turning their heads at the same time, both men scream out in unison. "Let's go Ichigo!" But Ichigo, and Grimmjow, were no where to be seen.

Standing by the entrance to the ally way, someone was scribbling something down in a small notebook. "Interesting..." he mumbled. Snapping the book shut, the figure turns the corner and disapears without the slightest bit of notice.

Warm, joyful voices flutter through the chilled air outside a cafe. Happily conversing with one another, couples chatting away while enjoying themselves. Wish the same could be said for Grimmjow as he slumps in his chair, completely exhausted. The cafe they had escaped to was very crowded. Luckily for them, they had gotten a somewhat secluded table, away from the rest. Ichigo watches the man solemnly. Today wasn't turning out the way he had hoped for. He sighs inwardly, wishing that everything wasn't a complete disaster.

He was tired. That was all Grimmjow could say that moment. It was supposed to have been a day for just the two of them, but with the appearance of Szayel and Nnoitra, everything was shot to hell. *And things were going so well too...* he moped. When the waitress had come to take their order, Ichigo ordered for the both of them. As the waitress headed off, she twitters while making doe eyes at the soul reaper. A territorial growl resonates deep withing the man's throat. *Back off bitch...*

Scooting his seat back, Ichigo gets up from the table. "Where are you going?" the espada demanded. "Huh? I'm just going to use the bathroom." he replied. Watching him head off to the restroom, Grimmjow scans his surroundings for anything remotely suspicious. At this point he wasn't taking any chances. He wasn't going to let his berry get scooped up by anyone. *Oh my GOD!* Did he just say 'his berry'? Shaking his head furiously, he screams at himself for saying such a stupid girlie thing.

Waiting for Ichigo to return, the blue haired man, curiously observes the patrons around him. There were nothing, but couples. One couple in particular were doing something strange. The girl was spoon feeding the boy some of her food. *It's almost like an indirect kiss.* Nnoitra's words echoed back at him. "Hmph!" he griped, "More like a deliberate indirect kiss." Watching them was making the arrancar sick to his stomach. *Stupid romantic crap!* He'd never stoop so low. Ever!

Ichigo finally returns just as their meal was delivered. "Sorry, there was a line. Let's eat." he said, seating himself down. "What is it?" Grimmjow asked, glaring down at his plate uncertainly. It looked like a round piece of bread was cut in two and was hiding something cooked inside it. It looked suspicious, but damn if it didn't smell good. The espada drooled at the delicious scent in emitted. Digging into his sundae, the soul reaper waves his spoon at him. "A hamburger. I figured you'd like something with meat."

*MEAT?* Well that sold the arrancar right then and there. Scooping up the hamburger, he takes a large chomp out of the piping hot sandwich. It tasted wonderful, the hot juices filled the man's mouth as if the meat melted on his lips. Grimmjow gives a pleasurable moan that sounded more like purring. *Was food in the world of the living always this wonderful?* Or was it the food Ichigo had thoughtfully chose for him. A small blush creeps across his face. He shoves the hamburger into his mouth, annoyed at the absurd thought.

Snickering sounds perk Grimmjow's ears. Glimpsing up from his sandwich, he sees that Ichigo was laughing at him. Suddenly feeling very self conscious, the blue haired arrancer snaps at the chortling idiot. "What?" he demanded. Ichigo snorts and waves an apologetic hand at him. "Sorry, sorry. You just look like your really enjoying it." The man inwardly pouts at his words. It wasn't like he thought he was making fun of him or anything. Only insecure couples acted like that, but not Grimmjow, now way in hell. Shit, they weren't even a couple... were they?

Grimmjow's eyes cast upward again, watching the soul reaper scoop a spoonful of ice cream and slides it past those lusty full lips, and into his hot mouth. The man groans a bit inside, envying that spoon. It was then that he noticed that the boy was eating something very similar to what they couple he saw before were eating. It was soft and creamy looking. Whipped cream swirled into a nice little mound with a cherry on top. Hot fug oozed all over, coating the strawberries in temptingly sweet attire. Ichigo noticess him staring at his sundae. "You wanna try some?" he offered. Grimmjow nods unconditionally. *Oh yeeeeeeeessss.* He would love to have some. Ichigo strapped to the bed. Tethers bound tightly to his wrist and looped under each knee, spreading him nice and wide till he was stretched tautly to the breaking point. And there, covering all his delicious goodies, would be a mound of dessert toppings. Spoon? Screw it, he'd use his tongue and lick it all up.

Scooping another spoonful of the creamy dessert, Ichigo offers some to him. "Here ya go." he said, holding the spoon up to the arrancar's mouth. Grimmjow's eyes widen. *EH?* This was just like what that girl was doing for her boyfriend! ... boyfriend? *There was no way... that was impossible... he wasn't...* But he was. Ichigo was doing the exact same thing she did. *...deliberate... indirect... kiss...* Those words, he jokingly demeaned, came back to haunt him. "Um, Grimmjow? Its melting..." The soul reaper's voice brought him back to reality. This was real.

Grimmjow's heart began to beat rapidly. The was not a dream. Swallowing back the lump forming in his throat, the arrancar closes his eyes and opens his mouth. He was going to experience, first hand, stupid, stereotypical, romantic couples crap and enjoy every minute of it DAMN IT! The spoon is raised to his lips, Grimmjow's heart skips a few beat. He was going to be fed by Ichigo! Then, without warning, Grimmjow's head is shoved to the side and someone elses lips close around the spoon. "Mmmmm! Yum!" he crooned. Grimmjow's eye twitched, he was really starting to hate Christmas.

Ichigo gaped, his fingers holding one end of the spoon, while the other was clamped firmly between the others lips. His mouth twitched nervously, they just couldn't get a break today. "G-g-gin?" the boy stuttered. "Hello there, Ichigo Kurosaki. So wonderful to have run into you like this." Smiling like a kitsune, Gin licks the spoon. "Thanks for the sundae... it was yummy..." As he spoke the tip of his tongue trailed up the thin handle. He licks the boy's fingers, drawing in the very tip between his lips and suckles. "...very yummy..." Recoiling his hand back, the soul reaper blushes. *What the hell?...*

Grimmjow ground his teeth, hissing viciously inside. *HOLY SHIT! Don't lick him like he's candy! FUCK! DON'T YOU DARE BLUSH!* His inner self shrieked, catching Ichigo's blush. Slamming his hand down, the blue haired arrancar holds in his rage, glaring one piercing blue eye at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he gnarred. The fallen captain looks over at him in surprise, as if he hadn't seen him sitting there. "Why Grimmjow! What are you doing here?" "I've been here the whole time!" he snapped. The slant eyed man cocks his head to the side at him. "Oh? When di-... awww. Now I remember. You were the one who was about to eat that bite."

Pulling a chair up; scooching it closer to Ichigo's side, much to Grimmjow's annoyance, Gin props his hand under his chin. "Now why would you and dandelion fluff over there be eating lunch together?" Grimmjow's back stiffens. *Crap.* Shaking his head, the silver haired soul reaper clucks his tongue at him. "Tsk tsk tsk. You probably threatened to kill him if he didn't treat you lunch." He wags his finger at the espada. "What a naughty little espada you are." Grimmjow's jaw dropped. *Holy fucking shit in hell! You gotta be kidding me!*

Swiveling his head back over to Ichigo, he smiles charmingly at the soul reaper. "I'm sure you would prefer much better company than with a brute like him." *BRUTE? You fucking fox eyed ass wipe!* Grimmjow yowled in his head. He was ready rip this asshole's head clean off and shove it right up his bung hole. Gin leans in very close to the soul reaper, causing him to back up all the way into his chair. " 'I' could be much better company..." he whispered teasingly. Ichigo was starting to get really really creeped out right now. Why was everyone he met that day kept getting was too close? Didn't anyone respect personal space anymore? First it was Nnoitra, but he's a little off, so that didn't count. Then it was Szayel, but he's a scientist, so that makes him a kind of doctor in a way right? Right? Ichigo flinches as the man drew even closer. But what was HIS excuse?

Gin chuckles tantalizingly, catching a tendril of orange hair between his fingers. "Such soft, pretty dandelion hair..." Ichigo's face exploded into a deeper shade. His heart was slamming against his ribs. Cupping the back of the boy's head, he draws them closer till they were a breath away. "And you smell so...delicious..."

Grimmjow's snaps. That was all he could stand. Jumping from his seat he lunges for the slanty eyed bastard. At the same moment, Ichigo panics and suddenly lashes out to push the man off him. But instead of pushing him away, Ichigo's leg kicks up and makes contact with Grimmjow's crotch. Time froze for a whole ten seconds. Trembling all over, Grimmjow cups himself, a silent scream of agony plastered on his face. Slowly, he descends to the floor and hunches over into a ball. "... that looked like it hurt." pipped Gin.

Walking side by side side, the two males wander on in silence. Well in Grimmjow's case, limp. Having eluded Gin in the crowed streets, Grimmjow and Ichigo breathed in a sigh of relief. They had escaped into the park. Night had finally fallen. The street lamps glowed like tiny moons, hovering about. Illuminating the snow to guide a path through the darkened park. The air was crisp and clear under the clouded night sky.

Unable to look at the blue haired man, Ichigo exhales, a small vapor of frost dissipates into the chilled air. He was very depressed by the outcome of their day. It was suppose to have been just the two of them hanging out. The corner of his mouth twitches. It wasn't a date or anything, but still. Looking up into the overcast sky, the soul reaper sighs again. He just wanted today to have been enjoyable for the both of them. "Oi, what's with all the sighing?" Grimmjow asked, looking at him curiously. Jumping a little at his question, Ichigo forces a smile. "Oh um It's really cold out huh?" "Uh sure..." nodded the arrancar, looking away. Once again they walk in silence.

"Does it still hurt?" asked the soul reaper. The silence was making him feel awkward. Grimmjow irks a bit. "D-Don't ask me THAT!" he snapped. Of course it still fucking hurt like hell. Grimmjow sulked. He and Ichigo were suppose to have hung out 'alone' together, but then those idiots had to show up. His blood starts to boil. *Damn it! How did they always know when to interrupt just when things were heating up?* First Nnoitra and his indirect kisses, then Szayel and his attempt at abducting him, and then Gin. Oh yes, lets not forget Gin who flat out tried to seduce Ichigo and almost succeed! ...though Grimmjow was in complete denial about that little little detail. Oh, let us not forget the fact that he was kicked right in the family jewels. Yup. The most perfect, fan-fucking-tablous day in his entire life. And it was all thanks to those three little shits. *FUCK THEM ALL TO HELL!*

Simmering in his rage, the feel of Ichigo's hand touching his, made the man's heart stop. Creaking his head to the side, he eyes the soul reaper apprehensively. His eyes were cast down. Lifting his head to meet Grimmjow's, Ichigo droops his gaze, unable stare into them. "I'm sorry Grimmjow... Here I invite you to come and hang out with me and everything goes wrong. I'm really sorry..." He cast his gaze up to the arrancar, warm brown eyes all a glow, beneath the dim lights. "...I really am." Grimmjow's heart was thumping so hard against his ribs it hurt. The arrancar was starting to panic, he'd never seen Ichigo look like that, so vulnerable and adorable. Hell if it didn't set him on fire. "I-i-it w-wasn't your fault! I-it was fine! Really!" he said, trying to console the boy. *SHIT! He looks so fucking kissable! I wanna suck them candy lips!*

Ichigo nods, yet remains unconvinced. They walked on a little further, their hands casually brushing. Grimmjow wondered if this was what is was like to have a heart attack. Glancing over to Ichigo, the man's stomach gives a violent lurch. The look on his face nearly killed him. He was so upset. Even though he tried hiding it, his eyes revealed everything. It was then he finally understood why. He had tried so hard, to do all this for Grimmjow, to give him a good time, but then all his plans were ruined. *...he did this... all... for me...* An abundance of emotions wash over Grimmjow like a crashing wave. His whole body exploded in a flare of heat. Steam was practically blasting out his ears.

As his the imaginary steam hissed out, he stumbles over his own feet clumsily. Throwing his arm out, Ichigo catches him in time. "Woah! You okay Grimmjow?" he asked. Instead of answering, the arrancar bites his lip and nods furiously. Clutching his jacket tightly he turns away, desperately trying to muffle the loud thumping in his chest. His heart was beating so fast, he feared that the whole world could hear it. It was too much, he couldn't take anymore. He had to say something! Anything! Before he explodes.

Holding his breath, Grimmjow extends a trembling hand. His fingers shook uncontrollably as they clasped around the soul reaper's wrist. Ichigo stops and looks down at his wrist, then looks up at the man who was holding it. He raises an eyebrow at him. "...Grimmjow?" The espada was breathing heavily, his breath coming in short pants. He opens his mouth "I-Ichigo...I...", but shuts it again, fearing his heart would jump out. Ichigo stares at him, a little confused. "...Grimmjow?" Swallowing down his thumping heart, he takes a deep breath and exhales softly. "...thank you..." he whispered under his breath.

Ichigo's eye widen. Lowering his head into his jacket he draws up the collar, covering his slightly blushing face. "... no problem..." he replied softly. They stood there awkwardly, unable to say anything to each other. The something cold and wet landed on the soul reaper's cheek. It was a snowflake. Wiping it away, he feels another land on his nose. Grimmjow opens his eyes, feeling the little wet flakes melt on his skin. It was snowing.

Looking up, one snowflake lands on the arrancars nose. Growling, he furiously rubs his nose. Ichigo snickers to himself and looks up as well. It was like it was snowing just for the two of them. He smiles, but gasps suddenly. Hearing the boy catching his breath the man sees that he is staring at something from above and looks up as well. Attached to the light post, dangling by a string, hung a small cluster of leaves with yellow berries. Tilting his head to the side, Grimmjow turns back to Ichigo. "What is it?" he asked, but is surprised to find the soul reaper blushing. Turning his eyes back to Grimmjow, Ichigo fidgets. "M-mistletoe..." he mumbled. Someone had hung mistletoe.

"Mistl...toe?" They didn't look like toes to Grimmjow. This time it was Ichigo's turn to get nervous. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he stutters, feeling his body light up like a roman candle. "I-it's something t-that's traditionally u-used f-f-for the holidays..." Now the espada was interested. What was it that was making the boy act this way? "...what's it used for?" He had to know. Ichigo frowns, he was cornered. Heaving a sigh, he lifts his eyes to meet those shocking blue eyes that seemed to glow against the softly falling snow. Gulping, he closes eyes. "... this..." he says and brings his lips to Grimmjow's, pressing to them softly.

Pulling away, Ichigo turns to escape, so he wouldn't die of embarrassment in front of the arrancar. But the man's strong arms ensnare around the soul reaper and draws him close. Resting his forehead against Ichigo's, both males stare into the others eyes. There was no one here. Only the quiet snow gently falling all around them, the street light bathing them in a soft glow, the mistletoe overhead and... each other. Closer, their faces drew, little puffs of fog emanating from their breaths. Tighter, the man embraced the boy, feeling his hands slide up his back. Closing both their eyes, their lips finally meet, under the drifting snow.

It was freezing cold out, but the heat radiating from the two men would have plunged the whole city into a massive heatwave. Ichigo moans into Grimjow's mouth, opening it up to him. The arrancar growls savagely, deepening the kiss. The soul reaper claws his fingers into the man's back as he is languished by his strong, hot tongue. Pressing his hand to the small of his, he bends him into an arch, suckling his soft lips while sliding his hand under his shirt. Ichigo moaned and twitched as Grimmjow groped and teased his heated skin. And when he propped his knee between his legs, Ichigo bucks.

When they finally break their kiss, Ichigo is left breathless and very weak in the knees. He leans into Grimmjow who wraps his arms around him to hold him up. "Are you cold?" he asks between little gasps. "No." answered the soul reaper. "Me neither." And he dives in for another kiss.

Gin stands at a street corner, humming to himself. From the shadows a lone figure comes forth. "What brings you out here?" he asked in a monotone voice. Gin gives his usual kitsune grin when he sees who it was. "Hello there Ulquiorra." He shrugs to the owl eyed espada nonchalantly. "I was simply out shopping for strawberries." Ulquiorra's expression remains unchanged. "Arn't they a bit out of season?" The fallen captain chuckles wickedly. "Oh, I know where there are some that are ripe for the picking." The pale man simply looks back at him. "Your very intuitive. More so then the others." The smile on the slant eyed soul reaper only seem to spread. "I'm a little more sharper than the rest. Even 'he' doesn't know." The arrancar nods in agreement. "Seems so. Its better off this way." Gin giggles. "Makes things much more interesting."

"Oh? So you wish to as well?"

"Of course, but only to a certain degree." Ulquiorra blinks at him. "Such as?" Gin taps his finger tips together, musing to himself. "Let's just say, I'd like a little sunflower to meet a sweet little dandelion... in my garden." Ulquiorra says nothing, but turns away. "I see." he says and walks off. "Wait!" called Gin, chasing after the dark haired man. He stops and looks at the approaching soul reaper. "Yes?" Finally catching up to him, the fox eyed man smiles excitedly. "Is it ready?"

Remaining silent, Ulquiorra pulls something from his coat and dangles it in front of him. "You mean this? Fresh from the printers..." There was almost a smile in his eyes.

Arriving at his house, Ichigo opens the door and lets himself in with Grimmjow not far behind. The man had insisted that he walk him home, mumbling something about stalking molesters running about. Not that he would ask him about that. But when they got to his house the lights were off. Flicking the light switch on, the boy spots a note on the table. Picking it up, he recognizes his father's sloppy hand writing.

Dear Ichigo,

Had an emergency call at the clinic and had to rush over.

Will not make it home tonight. Karin and Yuzu came along to help.

Take care of the house while we're gone.

Dad

P.S. Don't think your off the hook! Oh yeah, Merry Christmas.

An ominous cloud hung over the soul reaper's head as he read the last part. There was no way in hell he could tell him about Grimmjow. Speaking of which, the man himself had shucked his jacket, wrapped his strong arms around the boy from behind and nibbled away at the shell of his ear. "Mmmmmm. Its nice and toasty in here." he cooed into his ear. Ichigo holds back the urge to shudder. Since their make out session under the mistletoe, the blue haired arrancar has practically been mewing like a kitten all the way to his house.

Grimmjow purred softly, nuzzling his nose in the boy's soft, orange locks. It was warm and toasty in the house, and he smelled so deliciously good. "No one's in the house, is there?" he whispered seductively, slipping off his jacket, "I can sense it." His nimble finger claw at the soul reaper's juicy thighs and bites the outer shell of the ear. Ichigo utters a small groan, squirming at his touch. "Just the two of us..." Shoving both his hands under his shirt, he fondles the boys chest provocatively. The boy heaves his chest out for more of his touch. Panting away, Ichigo breaks away from him fixing his shirts and pants that somehow were pulled down at his knees. "What the hell are you doing?" he screeches, "Only two seconds after walking through the door your ready to jump my bones?"

"Yes." he replied bluntly. With that said he lunging forth, capturing the boy, and throws him over his shoulder. Ichigo screams in alarm, thrashing about and yells an array of unpleasant curses at him. "AHHHHH! Put me down! Fucker! Asshole! Pervert! NYMPHOMANIAC!" Carrying him up the stairs, Grimmjow grabs one of the boy's butt cheeks and gives it a tight squeeze to shut him up. Ichigo screams in disapproval and thrashes about even more. "GYAAH! Don't touch there! You fucking cat!" But Grimmjow ignores him and gropes away at his tight ass.

"Oh yeah..." he chuckles lewdly, "You've been teasing me all day, wagging this thing all around." Ichigo blushes deeply and screams at the man in fury. "No I haven't. AND STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT!" Grimmjow makes it to the top of the stairs and heads for the boy's room. "Sorry sexy. No can do." he grins away and opens the door. Ichigo grabs the door frame and holds on with all his might. "Nu-uh! I'm not going in!" The man growls and yanks on him. "What are ya afraid of? I'm just gonna pound into that hot, honey ass of yours inside out till you pass out."

"That's what I'm afraid of you horny idiot!"

"And then you'll wake up and beg me to hump you again. 'Oh Grimmjow... Give it to me!' "

"Shut up!"

" 'Fill me with your heat. I want your fat cock!' "

"BITE ME!"

"With pleasure." he grins and sinks his teeth into one of those soft cheeks. Ichigo yelps at the sharp pain and lets go of the door frame. Taking this opportunity, Grimmjow yanks his pants off, leaving his underwear in tact, and flings him on the bed. Landing with an oomph, the soul reaper scrambles onto his haunches and glares at the man furiously. Kicking the shut behind him, the arrancar pulls his sweater over his head and holds in out to the side dramatically. "How's about a little Christmas cheer?" he grins slyly, letting the sweater slips from his fingers to the floor. Next came the pants. Ichigo is frozen in place, catching quite an eyeful. He was already starting to engorge.

"Its really cold out tonight..." A devilish smile spread across Grimmjow's face. "Lets snuggle!" he purrs, eying his prey. Ichigo eeps and backs away till he hits the wall, holding up his hands warningly. "Woah! Hey, let's calm down a bit." Hunching over slightly he takes his stance. "Wait! Your not gonna...!" And springs. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" Pouncing on his strawberry, the arrancar immediately holds him down, by the shoulder, and playfully bites the teen's sensitive neck. Ichigo, on the other hand, fends him off wrathfully, all the while cursing himself for actually getting turned on.

Growling playfully, the arrancar rubs his hard body against the boy's, grinding his hips into the other. Ichigo claws his fingers into the sheets. He lets out a soft cry when the man bucks harshly into him. The espada quickly captures his mouth with his own, muffling his sounds of pleasure. Their soft tongues wove and curved sensually slow. Ichigo only moaned more, writhing to be touched more. How was it always that those kisses always blew his mind, leaving him hot and heavy and begging for more? Not that the soul reaper would ever admit it.

Somehow the soul reaper's shirt disappears and is left with only his boxers. Parting their burning lips, Grimmjow lays tender butterfly kisses from the corner of his mouth and trails a path; starting from his chin, down his slender throat, to his collar bone. Ichigo's chest shuddered at the gentle brushes of his warm lips. With a sudden intake of breath he heaves his chest upward shivering when Grimmjow licked his pink bud. Threading his fingers through his blue thick hair Ichigo moans lustfully, urging him to continue. Tweaking one nipple with his fingers, the man's lips mouths the other with sharp nips. His other hand crept down his taut torso with a tickling sensation, swirling his finger tips around his navel.

"Uh... no... don't tease." the soul reaper begged. Grimmjow chuckles cruelly into his ear. "I'm not teasing." Hoisting the boy onto his lap, he spreads his legs wide open and wraps his long fingers around his cock through the fabric of his boxers. "'Now' I'm teasing..." he purred into the hollow of his neck. Ichigo clenches his lips shut, his fingers clawing at the man's thick biceps. "No! Ahhh! i-its!" The tip of Grimmjow's tongue lapped at the boy's bobbing adam's apple. He slides a long finger up and down the underside of the boy's hard on as it strained against the fabric. "This must hurt like hell. Being all smooshed down when all ya want to do is spring open..." he commented, catching the pulsing member between his fingers, sliding one digit over the very tip and rubbing it gently. Hitching his thumb on the waistband, the arrancar tugs the boxers down, purposely catching them on the rock hard cock.

Ichigo cries out, bucking profusely to be freed. "Oops. Looks like you got caught..." The man snickers sadistically and bites his captives shoulder. Squirming with all his might, Ichigo tries desperately to stop the man's hard tugs. "Bastard! You did that on purpose!" the boy screamed, but the other simply clucks his tongue at him. "Its not my fault your so thick and hard. Oh wait..." pulling the elastic free, Ichigo's cock jerks to a full attention, "... it iiiiiisssssssss!" And with that, he grabs the leaking appendage and strokes it in a hard, yet slow rhythm.

Throwing his head back in a ragged gasp, the boy's hips rose unconditionally into the sweet strokes. Inclining his head nearer, Grimmjow licks those slightly parted lips and drinks in the endless fountain of moans of ecstasy. Grasping the boy's jewels, he rolls them around in his palm and gives them a nice squeeze. The soul reaper's back goes rigid and howls into the man's mouth. The vibrations from those delicious sounds echoed through the arrancar like a clap of thunder. His hard dicks throbbed and oozed with want, he wouldn't last much longer if his strawberry kept mewing like that. Releasing the soul reaper's jems from his tight grip, he dips his hand lower and smiles to himself as he felt how wet his tight bud had become.

Pressing one long finger in, the man shivered with lust at how wet and slick it was inside. He was still so very tight, yet oh so incredibly soft. He moaned in anticipation, slipping in another finger. Ichigo panted and heaved in time with those pummeling fingers and rose his hips for more access. "M-more... more Grimmjow!" he begged. The arrancar's dick swelled even more. *Oh God!* He was ready to burst. Pulling his fingers out, Grimmjow lifts the soul reaper till he was hovering over his very eager lower self. Brushing his fingers through those silken orange locks, the espada presses a kiss into his ear and coaxes tenderly into it. "Lower yourself into my sweet little strawberry..."

Ichigo's heart skips a beat at his words. A deep rouge blazes across his creamy skin. Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, the soul reaper nods quietly. Reaching behind him, his trembling fingers encircle around the man's hard dick. Grimmjow grasps the bed sheets tightly the moment those fingers touched him. Guiding it to his tight entrance, Ichigo lowers himself slowly onto the thick member and impales himself till balls hit flesh. Grimmjow throws his head back and growls gravelly, his back bows as he is devoured in a wet, melting heat.

Gritting his teeth, he raises the boy's hips till just the tip was connecting them. Gripping those juicy thighs, Grimmjow slams him down onto his cock with such force that the soul reaper arched his entire body and bayed to the heavens above. Giving him a chance to catch his breath, the arrancar rocked into the quivering soul reaper. Ichigo whimpers beggingly as the man withdraws and thrusts into him at an excruciatingly slow pace. The way his dick pressed so firmly against his prostate till he was about to scream and then cruelly pull away from it was unbearable torture. Tears of ecstasy welled up in his eyes as he clawed at the bed sheets. "UH... hah hah...Grimmjo-...Oh god! Grimmjow... I can't! More... Fuck me harder!" the boy wailed, clenching his muscles tightly around him and pulls it in deeper.

Grimmjow's eyes dilate and feels his control shatter. Grasping him under the knees, the arrancar spreads his legs to the breaking point and pounds into him as their wet skins slap against each other. Ichigo smacks his hips down, eagerly meeting the man's violent thrusts. "UH! Yes-YES! MORE!" he cried out. Feeling himself reaching climax, Grimmjow falls onto his back and bangs into with all his might. A single gasp escapes the soul reaper's lips when he breaks and screams into the darkness, echoing the arrancar's bestial roar.

Trembling from the aftershock, Ichigo dissolves backwards onto Grimmjow's chest. Both are exhausted and out of breath as they pants into each others face, their breaths sweetly caressing the others lips. Draping his arms around the soul reaper's thin silhouette, Grimmjow tenderly kisses the boy's honey lips. Indirect and any other kisses, belonged only to him and him alone.

The snow continued to fall outside the bedroom window. After a quick cleaning, both men were snuggled under the covers of Ichigo's bed naked. The boy lay in the man's arms feeling himself nodding off. The older man brushes away a strand of hair from his eye and places a gentle kiss upon his brow. A soft sound musically rang throughout the cold night air. A moment passes before the boy realizes they were church bells. It was midnight. It was Christmas. Slinking his arms around the espada's lithe waist, the sleepy Ichigo raises head and smiles oh so beautifully. "Merry Christmas Grimmjow" he whispers and kisses the man's full lips.

Snuggling into the cook of the arrancar's neck, the boy's breathing slows and drifts off to sleep. Grimmjow was glad he did. Blushing shyly, his fingers gingerly touch where Ichigo had kissed him so lovingly. Resting his cheek on the boy's soft, orange hair, the arrancar presses a gentle kiss and pulls him closer. He felt disgustingly warm and fuzzy inside and absolutely loved it. Closing his eyes his lips mumble something into his hair as the snow flakes continued to fall. "Merry Christmas Ichigo..." On and on, the snow continued to fall soundlessly outside the window where the two men slept under the snow filled night.

It was around the time that the clock on Ichigo's nightstand glowed 2:45 that the peaceful silence of winter was shattered by a booming voice. "Oi! IIIIIIIIICCCCHHHHIIGGGGOOOOOO!" Both men sat up like a bolt."Oh God... it can't be..." Ichigo whispered dreadfully. But there was no denying it, his father was home. "IIIIICCCCHHHIIIGGGOOOO! Where are ya?" Isshin bellowed from down stairs. Isshen Kurosaki could be heard bustling about downstairs and calls out to his son again. "Hey son, we're home early so ya wouldn't feel lonely on Christmas eve!" Then Karin's annoyed voice chimed in. "That's bull shit. You just wanted to interrogate him some more!"

Ichigo jumps from his bed, grabs a chair at his desk and braces it under the door knob. "Holy shit! What am I gonna do?" he mumbled faintly. The soul reaper could feel his panic sky rocket. Not only was his family home, he was naked in his room with another naked man. Speaking of which, the boy swirls around and glares at the grumpy espada. "You gotta get out of here NOW!" he yelled, keeping his voice low. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Grimmjow yawns groggily. "How bout I just kill him, so we can get back to snuggling?" the arrancar suggested. Ichigo opened his mouth to argue with him, but the sound of heavy foot steps dashing up the stairs put him in a total panic.

The knob on the door jiggled followed by very loud knocks. "ICHIGOOOOOO! Wake up! I wanna know how your day went!" Screaming silently, Ichigo dashes over to the arrancar and scrambles onto his bed. "You gotta get out! NOW!" The espada was getting very pissed and was about to yell at, but then the boy suddenly flings his window open. Grimmjow pales."W-wait. Your not gonna...!" Grabbing the man practically by the scruff, Ichigo starts to shove him out it. Bracing his hands against the panes Grimmjow screams at the panic stricken soul reaper. "Wait! I don't have any clothes!" But that was the last thing he said as he is pushed out the window and lands in the same icy cold snow drift. A high pitch howl resonates through the night sky and fades off into silence. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ICHIGO I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yuzu had dropped her hat outside and had went back to get it. Out of the corner of her eye she catches something. Staring in confusion she says nothing and goes into the house. Sighing at her sister and father bickering, Yuzu heads for the kitchen to make tea. As the water heats she sighs to herself and wonders why on earth would a naked man was rolling around in the snow.

Grimmjow was still pretty pissed about what had happened and knew he shouldn't even be talking to him. But instead, he had somewhat forgiven him because the next day, Ichigo had given him a present. It was a trip just for the two of them that they would be taking in March. The espada had asked him why they had to wait, but the little strawberry bitched refused to say. Which only pissed him off even more with curiosity. What was so special about March?

Sighing to himself, he enters his living quarters and is surprised to see a small wrapped gift lying on his bed. The card attached to it said it was from Ulquiorra. An icy chill runs down his spine. On the back of the card was a small note.

I recently came across this genre and decided to

see what would come of it.

Tell me what you think.

Merry Christmas,

Ulquiorra

"What the hell does that mean?" he wondered aloud. Tossing the card away, the curious espada picks up the gift and tears away the brightly colored wrapping. Holding it up, for a better look, it turned out to be one of those... mangas?...that Gin is always reading. To anyone else it was just a normal manga, but it was what was on the cover that had the arrancar gaping in disbelief. Right on the cover in bright cheery colors was a character that looked very muck, no, WAS Ichigo wearing a pink sailor uniform. In big bubbly letters the title wrote 'My sweet Strawberry' with cute little strawberry prints dotting the rest of the glossy cover. And at bottom corner was a little circle with an R18 in the center. Skimming through the pages, he caught glimpses of manga Ichigo looking all cute and sexy. But flipping onto the next page, manga Ichigo is being humped by an exact look a like of Sousuke Aizen.

"He he... awww a cute little comic with naughty Ichigo action..." Grimmjow chuckles to himself. Gripping each end of the book, the arrancar viciously shreds it in two. "ULQUIORRA YOU BASTARD!"


	6. Chapter 6

Outside in a near by tree, sparrows chirped happily to the warm sunny sky. Winter was finally fading and, in its place, were early signs of spring. Not that an arrancar, cooped up inside, would even noticed. Grimmjow was sprawled out on the floor, on his stomach in Ichigo's room, ignoring the outside world. He was too enthralled by the manga he was reading to even notice anything. Laughing at the character in the book, the espada bounces his leg in the air while turning the page before falling into another fit of the giggles. This action manga was freakin' hilarious. Ichigo had some really good taste in stuff like door to the room swung open and a very irritated Ichigo comes in on the scene. The soul reaper grips the door handle and glares at the blue haired man loafing around on the floor. "Oi! Moocher! What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow flips the page again and snickers again at his book. "Are you slow or something? What does it look like I'm doing?" he explained halfheartedly, not bothering to look over at him. Ichigo feel's his temple pulse in aggravation. Sighing in defeat, the soul reaper walks over and flops onto his bed. Grimmjow rolls onto his side and stretches, arching his entire body. Ichigo had to snicker at this display. He really was just like a cat.

The arrancar lets out a wide yawn and spies as small pile of clothes folded neatly on his desk. "Hey, what's with the clothes?" he asked. Ichigo sits up from the bed and arches a brow at him. "I'm packing." Blinking in confusion, the man props up onto his elbows. "Packing? Packing for what? You going somewhere?" Ichigo doesn't say anything, but stares at him like he was a moron. This made the espada bristle. "What's with that look, HUH?" he snapped. The boy's shoulders simply slump. "Its March." he said slowly. Grimmjow's brows knit together. "So?" Ichigo grinds his teeth, holding back the urge to strangle him. "Think back. Remember your gift?" "Gift?" Scrunching his nose, the blue haired man wracked his brains trying to remember anything about a gift. Once or twice he lost his train of thought, getting distracted by memories of Ichigo and him getting hot and heavy, but quickly went back to remembering. Images of he and the soul reaper standing under the mistletoe flickered into view and the little light bulb clicked on. His gift was for he and Ichigo to go on a trip in March. "Oh yeah. We're suppose ta go somewhere." the man grinned, very pleased with 's eye twitched. He seriously wanted to kill him right this very moment. Sighing and rolling it off like it was nothing, the teen slides off the bed and joins the man on the floor. "Yeah we are. We'll leave in a couple days by train. It'll just be the two of us, so you don't have to worry." Grimmjow's heart gave a sudden thump. It was going to be just the two of them? Just the thought was making his heart race.

Why was he getting so anxious? They had gone out... well once, but that wasn't the point! Grimmjow drew circles in the carpet, letting these thoughts simmer. They were going on a trip together, just the two of them. It almost sounded like a mini honeymoon. An unmanly eep escapes the arrancar, which made Ichigo look at him, but quickly makes it look like a cough. Mentally punching himself, the man couldn't even believe he even thought that. For God's sake, they weren't even engaged! Stewing in his self loathing, the man suddenly remembers something. Where were they going? "Hey, Ichigo. Isn't it time to tell me where we're headed?" Ichigo snorts and gives him a grin. "I already told you. Its a surprise." Grimmjow frowns. "Come on. Just tell me already." he whined, but the teen simply shakes his head. "Nope." The espada narrows his eyes and lets out a small growl. "Tell me.""No" Ichigo stood his ground. With a beastly snarl, the man tackles the boy. He was going to tell him right here! Right now! Pinning down the squirming soul reaper, Grimmjow barks at him. "I **demand **that you tell me!" Ichigo fends off the blue haired idiot and tries to kick him in the stomach. "Hell no! I'll never tell!" They wrestle around on the floor and bump into the desk, knocking Ichigo's folded clothes to the floor."Tell me!""No!""TELL ME!""NO!""Tell me or I'll ravish you!""No- wait! WHAT!" was all Ichigo could muster before the espada shoved his hand down the teen's pants. "AHH! Bad Arrancar! Bad! We don't touch there!... Uh..." The soul reaper melted into the floor. The man's strong fingers squeezed and caressed the front of his boxers before cupping his, somewhat, soft package. Chuckling at his response, Grimmjow dips his head and licks the boy's exposed bellybutton. "If your a good little strawberry, I'll send ya ta heaven and back." he purred. "...n-no..." the teen exhaled, but his pelvis rose into the air. The man lays a trail of soft kisses down his abdomen and tugs the elastic waistband of his boxers with his teeth. Pulling it up, he releases it and allows it to snap against his skin then licks the sting away with the tip of his tongue. Ichigo was losing.

His mind was getting fuzzy and inhaled when the man's fingers slipped under the waistband, but something from down stairs quickly brought him back to reality. "I'M HOOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEE!" bellowed Isshin's thunder like voice. Up like a bolt, the soul reaper grabs the espada by the collar and drags him to the window. "You gotta get the hell outta here! NOW!" Grimmjow growls and grabs the edge of the bed. "Not until you tell me!" he demanded stubbornly. In the background, Ichigo's father's heavy foot steps could be heard clomping up the stairs. "Ichigoooo! Your loving father's hooooome!"Grumbling in disappointment, the arrancar reluctantly retreats, for now, and crawls out the window. Hesitating for a moment, Ichigo calls out to him to wait. "...Grimmjow..." Looking back at to see what he wanted, the soul reaper cups the espada's cheek and leans out to place a slow, chaste kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Grimmjow's eyes widen. Pulling away just a few inches, the boy smiles at him sheepishly. "See you... at the train station." he whispered gently. Grimmjow's head explodes and lets go of the windowsill, too delirious to catch himself and crashes to the bushes below. Could he really wait **two **more days?Standing at the platform, where Ichigo told him to wait, Grimmjow was having a little trouble concentrating. For the last two days he'd been walking around in a haze, bumping into walls and tripping over his own feet in anticipation for this trip. His heart gave a sudden leap. They were really going. Just him and Ichigo. Speaking of the orange haired strawberry, the man wondered what was taking him so long. They should be leaving in a short while, but the boy was no where in sight. Where was he?Bracing his bed against the door, Ichigo winces at the loud pounding his father was beating into it. "Ichigooooo! I demand you open up and tell me where your going, but more importantly, with WHO!" Isshin hollered through the door. "IDIOT! Like hell I'm gonna tell you!" the soul reaper yelled back. What had started as a simple good bye escalated into a great escape with Ichigo hold up in his own room. Tossing his duffel bag down to the grass, Ichigo crawls out the window. This was ridiculous! _He_, having to escape his own home through a window just like in a suspense thriller.

The cracking sound of wood, gave the teen clear indication that his insane father had broken through. Taking a breath, Ichigo leaps from the window and lands with a hard thud, grinding his teeth from the sharp impact. Isshin broke through just in time to see his son leap from the window and dashes over to it to look down at him. "Get back here! Your not going anywhere till you tell me!" he ordered. Ichigo looks up and panics to see his father crawling out the window, but then the man is suddenly yanked back inside. Sounds of an intense brawling blare out the open window and the teen wondered what the hell was going on when he heard the goat face bawling and crying in pain. "Ouch! Stop Karin! Don't abuse Daddy!" His sister's voice cuts in harshly. "Stop being such a pussy and take it like a MAN!" The rough housing quickly ends with an eerie silence. At that moment Karin pops up and looks down at her older brother. "What are you doing standing around for? Get going." Ichigo nods and scoops up his bag. His little sister really did scare him at times. "Thanks Karin. Take care and tell Yuzu the same." he called up to her. Karin gives him a thumbs up. "Will do. Oh! And Ichigo..." The older sibling stops and looks back up at her. "Have fun you two." she smiles. Startled, the teen was about to ask what she meant, but decided against it. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, the boy dashes off toward the train station. Off in the distance, his father's voices could be heard for miles. Sounded like the old man came to. "Karin! You know something about this? I demand that you tell your dear old Dad everything." he more begged than ordered. "I plead the fifth." Stated Karin. Nearly colliding with an elderly man, Ichigo dodges to the side and runs as fast as his legs could carry him. His muscles screamed in protest, but he ignored them and ran even faster. He hoped that they wouldn't miss their train. Seeing the blue haired man up ahead, the teen rushes up to him and keels over, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "S-sorry I-I'm late." he panted, smiling up at him. Grimmjow was very pissed for waiting so long and was about to bitch the soul reaper out, but when he saw him smile up at him so adoringly and warm, the arrancar's chest tightened and quickly swivels away from those irresistible soft, brown eyes. "Whatever! Lets just get going already!" he snapped irritably. A deep blush creeps its way on the man's face. Ichigo snickers and tugs the blue haired man by the elbow. "Alright. Let's hurry or we'll miss our train." Grimmjow's heart fluttered wildly, but he simply nods and follows along in tow. Ichigo's warm fingers wrapped around his elbow made him feel shy and giddy. Stepping onto the platform, the espada blinks at the strange vehicle. This was his first time on a train and he wondered if he would like out he didn't. It was cramped and crowded and there were too many fucking girls giggling at him. Holding back an irritated growl, the man simply looks out the window. The trip was annoyingly long as he watched the scenery change from cityscape to open country. Something weighed on Grimmjow's shoulder. Looking over, he gulps when he finds Ichigo resting his head on his shoulder. The soul reaper's soft breathing indicated that he had fallen asleep and was using Grimmjow's shoulder as a pillow. His soft, spiky hair brushed against the man's cheek. Unable to help himself, the man inclines his head and rests his cheek on top of the boy's head. It was so soft and smelled like heaven. Closing his eyes, he sighs in satisfaction and tries to get some sleep as well. Or at least he would have if those fucking girls would stop squeeing at them!

When the train reached their destination, they both got off and carried their luggage to a traditional inn. Along the way, Grimmjow looked around curiously. It was a small town settled deeply in the heart of country. The shops were modest and inviting, but there was an overpowering scent of flowers weighing heavily in the air. But from where this scent was coming from had the espada perplexed. Leaving their shoes at the door and adorning slippers, the two travelers sign in at the desk and take their luggage to their conjoined room. Tossing his duffel bag to the side, Ichigo checks his watch. "You go ahead and take a bath while I go buy us some supplies." Grimmjow frowns while squatting on the tatami floor. "What? But we just got here." he whined. The teen sighs and walks over to the sulking arrancar and ruffles his wildly wavy blue hair. "I'll be right back. Just take a bath and I'll be back before ya know it." The man lowers his head quickly to hide the sudden blush the moment the teen touched him. "But I wanna take a bath together..." Ichigo's eye twitched and punched him in the head. "Geez! Your such a horny idiot." Sliding the door open, the soul reaper looks back at the pissed off espada. "Take a bath before I get back, or you'll never know about your surprise." he teased and slid the door shut behind perks at the last statement. That's right! The reason they came here was so the espada could get his present. Stripping out of his clothes, the arrancar walks around buck naked and goes to wash up. They had their own private wooden bath that was already prepared for them. Scrubbing down and rising off, the blue haired man sinks into the heated waters and leans back to unwind. He sighs and rests the folded tenugui over his eyes, soaking in the relaxing heat. Humming softly, the arrancar circles his fingers and squirts the steamy water. "Ichigo should be coming back soon." he mused aloud. A large smile spreads across his lips as a deep chuckle vibrates in his chest. This bath was _just _large enough for the two of them. If they were to bathe together, Ichigo would be pressed right up against him. The espada drools. Oh the things they could do in this tub. Hell, the things he was gonna do to him in this on his futon, Ichigo would stir and blink away the sleep and gaze up at the man. Gently scooping the blushing young soul reaper into his arms, a delicate blush would creep over his beautiful face and over his torso. The disheveled yakata hangs loosely from his toned body. Grimmjow caresses the boy's cheek and glides his finger tips over his soft flesh, still warm from the bath. His breath hitches as their faces draw near. Grimmjow suddenly feels dizzy and nearly passes out. Oops. He was starting to overheat in more ways than one. Standing up, the man allows the hot water to trickle over his tight muscles with his erection pulsing with the images of waiting desires. Ichigo was all alone with him and he was gonna make damn sure there would be _**no**_ sleeping returns to find a sprawled out Grimmjow, lying across the floor. Dropping his purchases on the table, the teen walks over and nudges the man with his foot. "Hey. What happened to you?" Grimmjow grumbles, but remains face down on the floor. "...over heated." was all he could mumble. The teen couldn't help, but laugh. This didn't bode well with the arrancar as he glares up at him. "Shut Up!" Getting a hold of his giggling, the boy holds out his hand to the pouting, blue haired man. Staring at the outstretched hand apprehensively, Grimmjow takes it and is pulled to his feet. "There ya go." the boy smiled at him, giving his shoulder a pat. Turning away from him, Ichigo turns his attention to a couple of wrapped boxes. "Come on and get dressed. I don't wanna be late." Grimmjow furrows his brows at him. "Late? Late for what?" he asked. Purposely ignoring the question, the soul reaper unties the string and lifts the lid. "This one's for you, so hurry up and change." Walking over to join him, the man looks into the box. "What is it?" Ichigo sighs and pulls it out to hold it up to him. It was a beautiful silk kimono, drenched in shades of black and dark blues with silver dragons weaving around crescent moons. The black gave way to the deeper shades of blue before succumbing to black again. Stars splayed beautifully around the moons and dragons in an elegant manner. Taking it from the teen, Grimmjow gazes down at the superb craftsmanship. "Is this... for me?" he whispered, looking up at the soul reaper. Ichigo smiles and nods. "Yeah. We're hitting a festival today." The words festival peeks the man's interest, but only clutches the garment to his chest. Ichigo brought him such a wonderful gift and now they were going to a festival. He was doing so much for him and for some reason it was making him so deliriously happy it hurt. Untying the string to the other box, Ichigo pills out his own kimono and starts to undress. This gained the arrancar's full, undivided attention and nearly drops his robes. His adams apple bobbed as he openly drooled at the soul reaper remove his shirt and, oh god!, literally shimmy out of his pants. He stood there with those boxers hugging those tight ass cheeks before hitching his thumbs in the waistband and dropped those too. Grimmjow has officially died and went to strawberry heaven. Ichigo looks over at the espada ogling his ass and glares at him. "Quit it you nymphomaniac!" Grimmjow was currently in la la land at the moment and couldn't , the soul reaper snatches a long, black cloth and ties it around his waist to make a traditional fundoshi. Blood spurted from Grimmjow's nose. He was in first class on cloud nine! Ichigo chucks one of the heavy cardboard boxes at his head. "Quit it and get fucking dressed or I swear to god I...will...KILL YOU!" Shucking out of his bath robe, the abused arrancar ties his own fundoshi and slips into his traditional attire. Finishing with the obi, the man looks into the mirror and had to admit, he looked really good. The black and dark blue really brought out the silvery blue of his hair and lightning strike of his eyes. *Not bad...* he smirked and turned back to Ichigo. His breath gets caught in his throat and swallows it down harshly. How stunning Ichigo looked in his elegant kimono. His was like a summer sunrise.

Starting from the shoulder was a beautiful shade of golden yellow like the sun then melting into a blazing red that looked as if it would burn if touched and dips all the way to a dark maroon. Yellow ginkgo leaves drifted lazily across the fabric as if, any moment, the wind would blow them away. It was almost like it would come alive. His skin looked so smooth and creamy against the fabric and brought out the deep, chocolaty brownness of his eyes and his hair shimmered like rays of the was having a little trouble tying his obi by himself. The front of the garment flayed open in a very provocative manner. His upper torso was fully exposed with the robes slightly slipping off the shoulder, while below, his front kept creeping open giving quick peeks of his fundoshi. Grimmjow nearly passes out. Was he trying to get dressed or tempt him with his erotic display? He was leaning more toward the latter. Holding back the over powering urge to rip the kimono off him and pound him against the wall, the man walks over to give the poor struggling soul reaper a hand. "Here. Let me help." he sighed and reached around the boy's waist. "O-oh... sure, thanks..." Ichigo stuttered and turned around with his back to him. Wrapping the black obi around his waist a couple times and the man starts to tie it in the traditional way, though having to redo the knot a couple times because Ichigo's scent was very distracting. He couldn't help but take a long whiff of that intoxication off the knot, the arrancar wraps his arms around the teen's thin waist and pulls him closer, burying his nose in those orange locks. Ichigo squirms and tries to dislodge his arms. "Hey... let go. We gotta get go-" he argued breathlessly. But when the man dragged his fingers up his inner thigh and mouths the collar off his shoulder, his mind became a little hazy. *Focus Ichigo. Focus!* he chanted to himself. *Oh god...* His fingers were slipping under his fundoshi. Trembling under the arrancar's touch, Ichigo reminds himself _why _they had come here. Gasping, the soul reaper jumps out of the man's embrace panting in short breaths, his whole body enveloped in a heat that blazed across his skin. Grimmjow growls and tries to hold him again, but the teen simply steps out of reach and has the nerve to fix his kimono. Tucking his arms up his sleeves, Ichigo coughs and glares at him "Come on. We have to go **now.**" Grimmjow huffs, he would rather they never leave this room for the rest of the duration of this trip, but agrees and follows along for now. Before sliding the fusuma open, Ichigo turns around and gives frowning man a tender kiss. "Let's continue this later..." he whispers into his lips. Momentarily petrified on the spot Grimmjow idly waits for his heart to start beating again. Practically melting to the man is literally dragged down the hallway by his wrist.

Walking side by side up the calm side walk, Ichigo leads the way to the wooded area. The scent of flowers still hung heavily in the air and Grimmjow, for the life of him, couldn't find where it was coming from. On either side of the street, other towns folk and tourists were heading in the same direction. Some were dressed in kimonos, especially the children, while others were dressed very casual. Finding the entrance to the park, they climbed the tall stairway. The closer they came to the top, the stronger the scent of flowers became. Reaching the top of the platform, the two males enter through a thicket of lush green trees and step into an open alcove. Grimmjow gasps. The trees were covered in a sea of bright pink. The air was thick with the sweet scent of their beauty. The man couldn't believe his eyes. Never had he seen anything so beautiful and vibrant. Where one would usually see leaves of green now adorn tiny pink and white blossoms. They looked to sweet and tender that one would think they were blushing. A soft wind ripples throw the branches, loosening a few petals, and slowly descended in a graceful dance like falling snow."This is for you." Ichigo spoke, gazing up at the gorgeous flowers. Grimmjow starts and looks at him. "... for me?" he asked, a small blush dusting his cheeks. The soul reaper looks at him, but casts his eyes away shyly. "Mmm hmm. You've never seen cherry blossoms before... so I..." The arrancar's heart nearly bursts. This was the most wonderful gift that anyone in their whole life would receive. But it was Ichigo who gave this to him and that made him more happier than he could even dream of. Looking away sheepishly too, Grimmjow takes Ichigo's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "...thank you...Ichigo..." he said in a quiet voice. Ichigo melts at his words. Giving him a reassuring squeeze, the teen smiles gently at him. "Your welcome."They strolled together under the canopy of pink. Ichigo couldn't help, but laugh at Grimmjow who was craning his neck back, gaping up at the sky of cherry blossoms. A few times he stumbled because he wasn't watching where he was going, but the soul reaper couldn't help but think how cute he looked gawking at the pink trees. Something delicious tickled the soul reaper's nose. Looking about, he spots where it was coming from. Nudging the man with his elbow, Ichigo draws the day dreamer back to earth. "I'll be right back. Just stay put and don't wander away." The arrancar frowns. He wasn't a child! Grimmjow watches the orange haired soul reaper head over to a small food stand. Sighing to himself, he once more looks up again to the beautiful sakura trees. How sweet they looked. And gentle. He could almost feel at ease, strolling under the trees with Ichigo by his side. A soft smile creeps onto the man's lips. Ichigo really was something special. Doing all this for him... The espada mentally gives his head a fierce sidekick. *Let's stop that mushy trail of thought before I puke.* his head lectured him, but his stupid mind simply drifted back to its fuzzy, warm dream bubble. "What's with the stupid face?" Ichigo asked, staring at the giddy looking arrancar. Grimmjow starts, but rolls his shoulders trying to act cool. "Shut up! I-I was just...thinking!" he... lied? The soul reaper's eyes lax in disbelief. "Uh huh. Sure." The man snarls and was about to rip the little berry new one, when something very delicious wafted to his nose. Blinking his wide blue eyes, he cocks his head downward where he saw a small parcel perched in the teen's hands. Ichigo smirks and holds up the box up to him. "Oh? Wanna know what I got here do ya?" he snickers, shaking the box under his nose. The wonderful smell made the espada's stomach growl and openly drooled, nodding his head enthusiastically. Popping the lid open, Ichigo reveals the tasty smelling treat. Sitting in the box were four piping hot steamed pork buns. Grimmjow salivated at the delicious aroma and reached out to take one, but has it pulled away. "Hey!" exclaimed the obviously hungry arrancar. Ichigi only smiles and pulls the box away again when he tried to reach for it. "Relax will ya. They're still hot." he smiled. Though in truth he just wanted to tease him a little. Offering the box to the sour looking man, the boy holds back the urge to snicker as the man watched him suspiciously before snatching a bun foods in the world of the living were usually very wonderful and the way the steamed bun smelled told Grimmjow that this one was no exception. Taking a large bite, the espada almost purrs in delight. The bun part was light as a cloud and sweet before melting away to the mouth watering, salty pork center. He openly mews how scrumptious it was before gobbling the rest down. Licking his fingers, the arrancar eyes the other steaming pork buns and snatches the box away. Lost to the complete euphoria of pork bun heaven, Grimmjow gobbles each one down ravenously. Licking the crumbs from the corner of his mouth, the man idly glances to the stunned soul reaper and holds out the empty box to him. "More." he demands. Ichigo's blood vessels popped at his temple and punches the espada in the stomach. Snatching the box from the man sprawled on the ground, he turns on his heel and marches back to the food stand. Grimmjow curls into a ball clutching his aching stomach. "What'd I say?"After recovering from his injury, and six more boxes of steamed pork buns, Grimmjow follows along side the soul reaper through the bustling foot paths. Since never attending a cherry blossom viewing festival before, he let Ichigo guide the way. There were many activities going on. Wooden built stands lined the walkway with a variety of different games, foods and merchandise. Children dressed in kimonos dashed around screaming excitedly, while their parents chase after them. Grimmjow didn't like large crowds very much. They always put him on edge, especially with all the girls staring at them. But he would bear with it as long as it made Ichigo happy. Grimmjow inwardly irks. Walking by a pond, the arrancar had the strongest urge to drown himself for even thinking that the suicidal espada by the sleeve, Ichigo pulls him along to hurry. "Come on. There's a flower arrangement viewing that's out of this world to see." he smiled, nodding his head in its direction. Grimmjow exhales adoringly. What would he need to see flowers for when Ichigo was far mo- and the urge snap one of the branches from the trees and impale himself reared its _very_ tempting offer. But the instinct to live won over and Grimmjow follows along. The flower arrangement viewing was actually very interesting. Each display was beautifully crafted with all assortments of different flowers. Some were crafted to represent seasons, some were choreographed to certain colors or breeds of flowers, and many were signified with an elemental meaning or theme. It was hard to believe that these were all created by human hands. A few times Grimmjow and Ichigo were temporarily separated by the wave of the crowd, but easily found each other again. Unfortunately, Grimmjow took his eyes off of the soul reaper for only a moment, to admire a particularly lovely piece, when another wave of people swarmed in and separated the two. Ichigo predicted this and had told him to meet at the exit. Maneuvering his way through the crowd, the teen heads for the exit when someone grabs him by the wrist and whisks him away. Grimmjow was already waiting at the exit for him and scans the crowd for the orange haired soul reaper. Easily spotting him, entering a deeply shaded area, he prepares to call out to him, but his jaw drops when he sees _**who**_ is with him. Holy shit! There little vacation was just shot to hell!It was all a blur. One moment, Ichigo was wandering through a sea of people, and the next, he was being dragged off somewhere by someone. They stop suddenly, and the soul reaper runs right into the one who plucked him from the crowd. "Omph! Hey! What the hell do you think yo-" The teen stops and is very startled to see Byakuya Kuchiki glaring down at him with his usual cold stare. "B-Byakuya? What are you doing here!" he yelped. Byakuya's expression remains impassive, staring at him with his cold, brown eyes. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who saved you from that crowed mob?" he retorts. Stepping back, Ichigo swallows when he gets a better view of the captain. He always seems to dress in the most elegant of attire. He was dressed in a traditional kimono that obviously was worn by aristocrats. From the shoulders down, dark lavender bled away to a soft pink then white like water colors on a canvas. Intricate lines of red butterflies, fluttered across the fabric, bursting long waves of white chrysanthemum blossoms. Complete with a red and purple obi, Byakuya looked breathtakingly handsome. Snapping out of his daze, the soul reaper asks the man again what he was doing here without stammering his words. A fete which proved to be very difficult. "T-t-that doesn't explain why your h-here!" The dark haired closes his eyes in a strained sigh. "The Kuchiki clan is well renowned for their flower arranging capabilities, and as head of the family I am here for a demonstration viewing.""Oh..." Ichigo mumbled, not being able to look him in the eyes. The squad six captain was very beautiful for a man. Usually Ichigo would think nothing of it, but with him in his traditional attire, the cherry blossoms around them only seem to enhance his beauty. Hidden behind a tree, Grimmjow growls in displeasure. It was indeed the captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki. This made things very difficult. It wasn't like he could just waltz in there and beat the shit out of the man with an entire tree. He'd have the entire soul society on his ass, which would totally cut into his _alone_ time with Ichigo, who at the moment was... BLUSHING? Byakuya arches a brow, noting the slight tinge on Ichigo's face. *...interesting.* he notes quietly. Taking a few steps closer, the dark haired man raises his brow even higher as the younger soul reaper backs away from him. "What's wrong Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asks, continuing to step closer, "Does my attire displease you?" Ichigo swallows and backs away till he bumps into one of the low hanging sakura trees. The pink petals drifted around him gently. "I... n-no... not really..." Byakuya closes the distance between them. Bracing an arm on the bark of the tree on either side of him. Above the teen's head, the captain looms over him, his eyes softening. "Do you not like my kimono?" he whispers. Once again, Ichigo gulps nervously. Why was he standing so close? Turning his head away, the orange haired boy felt his cheeks burn as the man continued to gaze down at him, waiting for an answer. "...no...y-you look real nice..." he stutters 's heart twinged. "Ichigo...?"

Why did those words hurt him so? True he wasn't stunningly beautiful like Byakuya, or as charismatic, but to actually hear Ichigo say it, hurt more than anything else he's ever endured. The man bites his lower lip and grips the tree bark. But in truth, what was really killing him now was, just for the briefest of moments, he thought how perfect the two soul reapers looked smiles charmingly at Ichigo. "Why thank you. As does yours." Sliding a finger over the rim of the neckline, Byakuya plays with the fabric. "So lovely and appealing. The color ignites your eyes." Ichigo gasped silently and turns his head away from the man, though for some odd reason it made his head swim. "...no-...not... really..." he breathed. Was it just him or was the scent of the flowers around them getting stronger?

Long, slender fingers glide across the flaming material. "Oh? But the color makes your skin look all the more creamy..." Ichigo's eyes begin to droop. The over bearing scent of cherry blossoms was intoxicating as petals drifted on his skin, almost caressingly. Grimmjow's hair stood on end and silently hissed in a feral tone. How dare he paw all over Ichigo like that! He felt the urge to lash out at the man, but for some reason his mind kept blanking out. The flower scent was alarmingly over powering. A few times the arrancar caught himself nodding off, but fended it off. What was going on? Then it dawned on him. Wait... Wasn't the captain's special ability to be able to change his sword into cherry blossom petals and control them? How crap.

Slower and slower Ichigo's breath became, but it felt almost haggard and heavy. His eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment till they could only look at Byakuya. Was it just his imagination or was the dark haired man's face getting way to close. In actuality, he was. Byakuya practically had him pressed up against the tree. How could he have missed that? But the over powering scent of the cherry trees only blurred his train of mind.

In an attempt to gain some distance, Ichigo tries to push the exceedingly handsome man away, but his legs suddenly buckled underneath him and, instead, clutched the captain's silken robes to prevent himself from falling. Byakuya quickly reaches out and catches the falling soul reaper. Pulling him closer, the older man gazes into the boy's dazed eyes and wistfully smiles. "What's the matter Ichigo Kurosaki?" Leaning in further, he brushes his lips into his ear, "Feeling a little light headed?"

Ichigo would have nodded, but, for some reason, didn't have the energy to do so. In fact he was having a hard enough time clinging to the man so he wouldn't fall. It was like his legs had turned to jelly. He could feel Byakuya hold him closer. It was like he was melting away into a dream that smelled of flowers.

Grimmjow's nails dug deeply into the tree making splinters flick away in sprays. Ichigo was clinging to him! Not only that, he was letting him nibble his ear! Enough was enough! How dare that little berry bitch run off and let that pretty boy bastard nibble all over him. Just looking at their lovey dovey display was making the espada see red. For a moment, his red suddenly melted away to a soft, puffy pink and found himself slowly, slumping over. He then remembered that that butt munch could control these fucking pink devils called cherry blossoms. Trying with all his might just to hold onto the tree bark, Grimmjow growled softly. Every ounce of strength was being sapped away. This was no time for him to be done in by a bunch of flowers. He had to save Ichigo!

He was lost. That's what Ichigo thought for a moment. He was lost in an endless sea of pink and only Byakuya was binding him to this world. Drowning in an everlasting void of sakura blossoms, Ichigo felt Something tickle against his skin. Blinking away the haze, he realizes that is was the falling petals wisping against his flesh oh so delicately. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it almost felt like the petals were caressing his skin in an erotic manner.

And he would have guessed right. The falling flowers were, indeed, skimming across his skin so lightly, that it made his breath catch. On and on the flowers swam across his skin, kissing the heating flesh while Byakuya sweetly nibbled the hollow of his throat. "Such beautiful, creamy skin….." he heard him whisper. The soft petals tickled and tantalized down his throat and brushed against the flaming kimono, gently pushing it off his body.

Grimmjow could barely keep his eyes open as he watched that bastard use his sword to undress Ichigo. He wanted to call out and scream 'NO', but the overbearing scent had him on the brink of unconsciousness. Clawing his way back up to a standing position, the arrancar staggered forward. No matter what, Ichigo was **his **and no one else would have him.

Byakuya smiled to himself. Ichigo was such a gorgeous boy, especially with cherry blossoms dancing across his skin. Cupping the back of the orange haired boy's head, the captain tilts it back and looks into the young soul reapers unfocused eyes. Such a deliciously enticing look. Holding the limp body securely, the man props his knee between Ichigo's legs and is rewarded with a breathless mew. Chuckling to himself, the captain dips him backwards and brings their lips together.

"Brooootheeerrrr!" Rukia's voice echoes through the air, shattering the illusionary dream. Ichigo blinks and snaps back to reality. It was like a fog had cleared in his head. Shaking the pink clouds away, the soul reaper blinks in confusion as he finds himself in Byakuya's arms. "Um…. Why are you holding m-?"

"You tripped and I was here to catch you." the man quickly cuts in and steps away as Rukia appears through the trees. "Oh, okay. Thanks." Ichigo mumbled, but blinks again. Why are my clothes falling off?

Grimmjow, in the distance, mentally roars at the soul reaper for believing such an _obvious _lie. *What the fuck? Are you an idiot!*

Rukia huffs when she sees her older brother and rushes up to him. "Brother! Where have you been? They're waiting for you for the flower arranging ceremony." Byakuya mentally sighs at having been interrupted, but there would be other times….. Oh yes, indeed there would be. "Understood." he acknowledges.

Peeking over her brother's shoulder the short, cark haired girl thought she saw someone standing there. "Brother, was there someone here with you?" Byakuya starts and swivels around only to find no Ichigo. "Damn. And I was so close too." he mumbled. Rukia frowns at him. What was he talking about?

The moment that lecherous, soul reaper captain had his back turned, Grimmjow pounced. Snatching Ichigo up, the arrancar whisks him away till he was sure they were safe. Stopping under an alcove of trees, the arrancar crouches down to catch his breath. Running in kimonos sucked.

Ichigo stands next to the out of breath man, extremely confused by the whole ordeal. "Um, you okay Grimmjow?" The blue haired man's temper flares and rounds about growling viciously into the soul reaper's face. "Okay? OKAY? What the FUCK, do you think you were doing letting that rapist romeo strip you down you little shit?"

Ichigo flinches, but having a short fuse himself, the boy screams back at the espada in ten folds. "What the hell? What are you talking about? I tripped and Byakuya was only helping me up!… I think?" The last twenty minutes was kinda fuzzy.

Grimmjow seethes and grabs the front of his robes. "Help you? He was ready to hump you against that tree if I hadn't of dragged you away!" The teen pries the man's fingers off his robes and puts his hands on his slender hips. "Are you slow or something? Byakuya doesn't see me like that nor any other guys for that matter!"

Honestly. Grimmjow had nothing to say. He was at a loss for words or, to be precise, astounded into silence at how idiotically dense Ichigo was. 'Are you serious? Does this kid not realize that he's a walking wet dream come true?' he sighed under his breath.

For some reason Ichigo felt the uncontrollable urge to punch Grimmjow. Really, really hard.

Strolling back to the festivity areas, Grimmjow's stomach gives a loud rumble. Ichigo could feel the irritation form on his forehead. Didn't he already have like two dozen steam pork buns? The soul reaper heaves a sigh. Actually, he was getting pretty hungry himself. Then something clicked in his mind and reached out to take the arrancar's hand. "Eh?" squawked Grimmjow when Ichigo held his hand. "W-what ar- all of a sudden…" he rambled on, a deep crimson exploding across his face. Yanking him along, the orange haired teen looks over at him and smiles a him warmly. "Come on. There's somewhere special I want to take you to."

If one could see it, steam would be whistling out of the man's ears.

Grimmjow was barely aware of his surroundings as Ichigo led him along… _by the hand_! His face was so heated it made him dizzy and idly wondered if his heart was going to give out the way it was thumping. The number of people had doubled since they arrived, but the arrancar didn't seem to notice them. How could he when he was suffering from a strawberry flavored stroke. Uh oh. Did his heart skip a few thousand beats.?

They finally stop in front of a small building surrounded in a canopy of pink trees along each side of the path. "Here we are." exclaimed Ichigo. "Huh?" Grimmjow exclaimed, shaking himself awake. The man glances about and realizes they were standing in front of a traditional tea house. Letting go of the man's hand, Grimmjow's heart gave a small cry, the soul reaper walks into the tea house entrance. "Come on. You wanted to get something to eat right?" The arrancar quickly perks up and follows him inside.

The tea house was very traditional in every sense. The planked wood floors glistened under the sunlight through the garden shoji windows. Waitresses dressed in old fashion kimonos rushed about, servicing the guests. The main area wasn't too large, but rather small with fusuma screens dividing off private tea room areas where they most likely performed traditional tea ceremonies for their guests.

One of the hostesses greeted them both and led them down on of the roka where they passed by the open garden.

The garden area was large and well kept, with beautiful flowers blooming all about. Small blankets were scattered about, set up with cushions and facilities so people could enjoy their tea while viewing the beautiful scenery.

They were led to small seating area with the screens drawn back for the other guests to enjoy. Ordering something for them both, Ichigo tells Grimmjow to go ahead and sit while he goes to the restroom. Grimmjow does so and sighs, looking out the open shoji. It really was peaceful here.

"It really is peaceful here, isn't it, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow bristles. Oh god, that voice…. It can't be….

Wanting to cry, but too manly to admit it, the man looks over to the side to see Ulquiorra sitting at a table, drinking tea. "Hello there. What brings you to this lovely area?" the somber man asks with a half hearted wave. Grimmjow snarls at the other. "Fuck that! What the hell are **you **doing here?" The pale man blinks his large eyes at him and takes a long sip of tea. "I'm having tea of course. Ah, what a lovely blend." The blue haired man's eye twitched. "That doesn't tell me anything at all!" he growls through gritted teeth. The pale arrancar tilts his head at him, thinking for a moment. "Oh. I'm also having sweets. They're rather delicious too you know. Delicate and not too sweet."

"Will you forget about the fucking sweets!" Grimmjow's hair stood on end. Why did every time this man show up, his day always seem to spiral into an endless hell? Ulquiorra stares at him quietly for a minute. "You seem irritable. You should drink more tea to calm your nerves."

"Shut up before I cram a fistful of tea leaves down your throat!"

Ulquiorra ignores the fellow espadas rudeness and nibbles on his pastry. "Might I ask what brings **you** to this part of the area? Are you here with someone?" Licking his fingers, the dark haired man props a hand under chin and stares at him. Grimmjow starts and stares at him nervously. "W-what makes you say that?" He curses himself for the shakiness in his voice. Using the same hand supporting his chin, the pale man taps his finger on his lips. "Oh… no reason. Its just that, the cherry blossoms are in full bloom and usually couples would view this gorgeous array with their beloveds by their sides. Walking side by side under the falling petals. Sweetly whispering sweet nothings till they pull each other in a warm embrace and kiss under the pink, flowery rain. Disgustingly romantic don't you think?"

Okay. That really freaked Grimmjow out. But now that he thought about it, Ichigo had brought him here as a surprise. So, in other words… he had been planning to take him here for a long time and enjoy the cherry blossoms together. Inhaling sharply, the man's heart gave a hard thump. Why? Why did knowing this make him even more happy?

"Grimmjow. Your face is red….." Grimmjow's eyes snap open to see Ulquiorra's large green eyes staring up into his face. Jumping out of his skin, the man sputters incoherently at the dark haired other. "Holy shit! Don't fucking scare me you little bitch!" But Ulquiorra only stared at him with those owl like eyes. "Mmm? I do apologizes. Its just that, you looked very love struck for a moment." Grimmjow becomes alarmed and backs away as the pale arrancar brings his face closer to look into his avoiding eyes. "Y-ou're crazy! I wasn't thinking of anyone!"

"Hmmm. Suspicious."

"FUCK YOU SAY!"

Ulquiorra ignores the violent language spewing at him, but looks out of the corner of his eye. *Oh? How delightful….* he observes. Placing some money on the table, the fourth seat espada stands up to leave. "Not that this isn't fun, but I must be going. Something _interesting _is about to happen…" But before Grimmjow could even ask what he meant, the man was already gone. "Just what did he mean by…._interesting_?" A cold chill runs down the espada's back. He had a bad feeling about this.

Ichigo finally returns with a small bag in tow. "Sorry I took so long. I got lost and wound up at the shop so I bought some monkey picked oolong to bring home." Grimmjow huffs at him in annoyance. "Geez. Could you have taken any longer?" The soul reaper punches him in the head. "Shut up! You wanna bitch or do you wanna eat?" The espada hisses at him, but does what he's told.

The waitress brings them both their order. Ichigo had ordered a jasmine blend and Grimmjow had the roasted rice blend. Along with their tea, Ichigo had also ordered some fresh doumyouji and dango. Grimmjow stared at the little pink mochi wrapped in a pickled cherry leaf. "Why is it pink?" he asked, giving the thing a little poke. The soul reaper simply smiled and picked up the pastry. "It's the cherry blossom festival so they base most of the foods around cherries." With that, he takes a bite from it. Grimmjow pick his up and nibbles on it too. It tasted rather good, but the color still kind of weirded him out.

They sat there together, sipping tea quietly. Just soaking up the calming atmosphere.

Swirling the tea in his cup, Ichigo breaks their comfortable silence. "You know, when I was small, my family used to go out here all the time just to see the cherry blossoms blooming." he spoke softly. Grimmjow stops in sip, giving the soul reaper his full attention. "We would spend all day just looking up at the trees. Then my mother would take me here…. and treat me to some doumyouji….." he continued, his eyes becoming soft as he returns to the past.

The man remains quiet as he listens to Ichigo's sentimental words. He new that Ichigo's mother had been killed when he was young, so memories like that would probably be painful.

Returning to the present, the boy takes a deep breath, turns a tender gaze to the arrancar and smiles shyly at him. "That's why… I wanted to share this with you….." Grimmjow gave a soft gasp and stared at him. Closing his eyes, Ichigo tilts his head and nestles it on the man's shoulder. "That's why…. I wanted to share this with you…." he mumbled, "….. I wanted to share…. One of my happiest memories…. with you….." The teen quickly turns his face into the man's chest to hide the deep crimson on his face.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, felt as if he couldn't breath. Ichigo had wanted to share something special. Something so special and so dear to him, and shared it with Grimmjow. The man says nothing. Or, to be precise, couldn't say anything. His head spun with all the heat rushing to his face.

After a moment of awkward silence, the teen shifts an arm around the blue haired man's throat and gave his earlobe a sharp nip. "Geh!" Grimmjow starts and looks at him in confusion. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo looks up at him blushingly. "I'm nibbling on your ear of course." The espada's mouth gives a twitch. *He-he's so casual about it…*

Ichigo cups the man's cheek and returns to munching on his ear. Grimmjow growled pleasingly and purred as the boy nibbled and nipped the most sensitive parts of his ear. His soft, feathery lips tickled in tantalizing sensations that rippled through out the arrancar's body. He began to breath heavily as his pulse quickened.

So hot…. He was getting so hot.

It was unusual for Ichigo to be the aggressor, not that Grimmjow was complaining, hell no! But when he swallowed, making his larynx bob, the boy leaned in and licked it. Damn! He wanted Ichigo right here and now!

Too bad he couldn't, because at that moment, one of the hostesses called out. "Is there an Ichigo Kurosaki here?" Detaching himself from the man with a shove, causing him to fall out of his seat, Ichigo stands and goes to answer the woman. Grimmjow scrambles up, rubbing his sore head, and glares at the violent little dandelion.

The hostess gives a courteous bow to Ichigo and rises. "Excuse me Kurosaki-san, but there is a gentleman who wishes to speak with you." Ichigo quirks a brow quizzically. Who would want to speak with him? He didn't know anyone from this area. "Um, thank you." Shooting the espada a glance, he calls over to him. "I'll be back in a sec. Just wait for me kay?" Grimmjow gives him an acknowledged wave and watches the boy be led off by the hostess.

Gingerly sipping his tea, the man idly lets his mind wander and half listens in on a couple waitresses passing by. "Wasn't he handsome?" one of them squealed. The other maiden nods enthusiastically. "Oh yes! I've never met someone so charming. His slicked back brown hair look soooo sexy!" The arrancar sighs. Gossip can be really annoying. The first waitress made an irritating cooing nose. "And those cool brown eyes. What was his name? Aizen I think it was." Grimmjow chokes on his tea and spites it out. Holy fucking shit in hell! Aizen was **here**? "….. then that means…." The alarmed espada lets out an alarmed roar that made everyone around him jump. This was an emergency! Sousuke Aizen was here and Ichigo was walking right into his clutches.

Ichigo followed the hostess, who kept giving him quick glances, before leading him to one of the private rooms. Kneeling next to the fusuma the woman slides it open a crack. "Ichigo Kurosaki is here." A low voice answers her and the maid slides it open for the boy to step through before closing it behind him. Taking a quick peek around, the soul reaper could tell that this room was especially furbished for the highly prestige. The tatami mats still held a tint of green and held a fresh aroma. The room itself gave off the aura of tranquility and relaxation. A deep throated chuckle catches the boy's attention and turns, just in time to the shoji screen slid close.

"Greetings Ichigo Kurosaki. How enchanting to see you." his host greeted him with a charming smile. Ichigo staggers back a couple feet, utterly thunderstruck at who it was. "Aizen?" he all but yelped.

He was dressed in a very majestic looking kimono. The color scheme matched him perfectly. An inky black that faded slightly white at the cuff and streak across the chest. The obi was tied tightly around his waist, but allowed the front to flare open to reveal a very chiseled chest.

The suave man chortles charismatically. "No need to act so surprised. You'll hurt my feelings." The soul reaper snorts at this. "What the hell are you doing here Aizen?" The man in question ignores his demand and, instead, kneels gracefully into a seiza. "Won't you join me?" The words themselves may have sounded innocently sincere, but the dark glint in his eyes told Ichigo it would be wise to not refuse. Not wanting to tempt fate, the soul reaper kneels and joins him.

Aizen smirked in satisfaction, which irritated Ichigo, and pours his _guest _some tea. Ichigo picks up his cup and takes a tentative sip, noting the flowery fragrant. "What are you doing here Aizen?" The brunette haired man swirls his cup before taking a long sip. "Such a soft pungent aroma. A lovely sakura blend…." The soul reaper's brow gave a sharp twitch. Was he ignoring him?

Aizen smiles, amused by the teen's obvious irritation, but indulges in his wishes. "When I heard about the cherry blossoms were in bloom, I was told about this quant, secluded area where the trees would be most breathtaking." Bringing the cup to his lips, but not drinking it, Aizen glances over to the orange haired boy and gives him a slow once over, which made Ichigo very uncomfortable for some reason. "But I never imagined I'd see _**you**_ here." he continued in a honeyed tone. The man glides the brim of the cup over the bottom of his lip in a slow, enticing manner. "Seeing you here makes the scenery all the more breath taking…"

Ichigo's face flushed darkly, but couldn't understand why. Was it the way he said it? It sounded innocent enough. Or maybe it was the way he was drinking his tea. It looked more as if was about to kiss it, rather than drinking it. Which was an absurd thought all together… least he hoped it was. The boy gulps.

Aizen caught this and watched, almost fascinated by the way his adam's apple bowed. An alluring smile creeps onto his lips.

The teen nervously picked up his cup and sipped it to distract himself from those attractive brown eyes that seem to peer right through the soul reaper. Peeling away his clothes one garment at a time. Ichigo shifts in discomfort, wondering if it was getting hot in here.

Grimmjow dashed down the empty hallways, utterly lost. Once or twice he found himself in the garden area and had to double back. Fuck! This place was a maze and Ichigo was at the heart where a ravenous loin was lurking. "Ichigo! Don't be an idiot and get yourself be molested!" he bellowed.

Ichigo glared at his _host_ who kept staring at him with a weird smile on his face, that reminded him of a hungry wolf ready to devour a rabbit. "What?" he snapped, annoyed by his constant staring. Aizen chuckles and places his cup down. Lacing his fingers together, the man delicately props his strong chin on them. Forgive me, but I can't help, but admire your lovely kimono." A flirtatious smile curves the captain's lips as his eyes smolder at the soul reaper. "Very appealing…."

Ichigo sputters in his tea and coughs, a little caught off guard. Scratching the back of his head, the boy looks away, unable to meet the man's eyes. "Er…. Thanks I guess…." he really didn't know how to respond. He really didn't thinks things like kimonos suited him.

Picking up on the boy's thoughts, Aizen casts his eyes down to the opening of his robes. How delicious a sight it would be if he shifted a little more to the right so he could see one of those shy, pink nipples peeking out. "You probably think you don't look good in traditional attire, do you?" he asks, bring his eyes back to the teen's beautiful face. Ichigo starts, but nods sheepishly. Aizen couldn't help, but laugh. That shy little face he made was just too precious. This only made the soul reaper angry. "Stop laughing!"

Stifling his laughter, the captain smiles at him. "Forgive me." Though he really didn't mean it. Extending one long, delicate finger, Aizen swirls it around the brim of his cup. "But it really does suit you, you know." Ichigo relaxes a bit, but glances downward. He felt awkward at being complimented.

Tracing lazy swirls around the edge of the tea cup, the brunette man roams his eyes over the flaming material. "Truly exquisite. Seeing you wear it reminds me of a noble samurai." Ichigo shoots him with a dirty look. Was he making fun of him?

The teen gasps with a start when Aizen reached over and cupped his chin with his fingers. Smiling entrancingly, the man rubs his thumb just barely under the bottom of the boy's lip. Ichigo blushes and staggers to his feet, retreating till he was out of reach. That really scared him. He wasn't expecting Aizen to act so… so… intimate.

Standing himself, the older man walks gracefully toward the soul reaper. "Yes indeed. You are the epitome of a graceful samurai…." Stopping in front of him, Aizen crosses his arm over his broad chest and smirks at him. "Did you know that most samurai would seduce women in certain way?"

Ichigo gulps. He didn't like the way those eyes were looking at him so heatedly. What was he getting at? Was he just messing with him? Fine! Bring it on! He wouldn't back down. Though to be honest with himself… he was actually a little curious. "What do you mean?" he asked unaware of what the suave man was in store.

Aizen couldn't help, but smile. "Well…." he began, slyly gliding his hand along the teen's waist, slipping the knot of his obi free, "…. they would grab hold of the obi and-" Yanking the sash with all his might, Ichigo spins around till his obi is nearly stolen clean off. The boy grabs the last bit, before it was completely stolen, and falls backwards, dizzy from the sudden spinning. Aizen was still holding the other end of the obi as Ichigo falls, but _allows_ himself to fall with him and winds up on top of the young soul reaper. Landing on his hands and knees, Aizen hovers just a few inches over the orange haired teen's lithe body.

Ichigo shakes his head, to clear the dizziness and attempts to get up. But a warm large hand presses down on the boy's chest, pinning him to the floor. "Where do you think you're going?" Aizen grins down at him, "I haven't finished demonstrating what happens next." Ichigo swallow's harshly. Why was he getting so close? Was this part of the explanation too?

Grimmjow finds himself completely lost. Getting frustrated, the espada calls out for the boy, trying to keep the panic from his voice. Where was he? Would he be able to find Ichigo before Aizen could? ….. What if right now he was already…. Grimmjow clenches his fist and tries to hold his temper. No, it would not come to that. All that mattered was finding Ichigo. Passing down another corridor the arrancar pauses when he hears a soft ringing like a bell. Not knowing any better, them man follows the distant jingle.

Aizen's fingers tingled from the warmth of Ichigo's skin. The confused look on his face was absolutely precious. "Do you know how cute you look right a about now Ichigo Kurosaki?" he chuckles promiscuously, tugging the obi playfully. Ichigo growls and holds his end tight. "Oi! Stop pulling! And don't call me cute you bastard!"

Really, the flare in those eyes really did ignite ones soul. The man chuckles richly, the vibrations resonating through the boy's body, and leans in closer till their faces were just a whisper away. "This flaming material makes your skin look like its going to melt… if one doesn't lap it up…." Inclining his head, Aizen dips his lips down to taste the flesh that tempted him so.

The fusuma slides open a crack and the same hostess from before announces herself. "Aizen- sama, there is an urgent message waiting for you at the entrance." Aizen doesn't let on the that he was **very** upset for the interruption. "Tell them that I am slightly busy at the moment." Ichigo blinks up at him. For some reason, he felt as if he'd was saved in the nick of time.

The maid bows again. "I'm sorry, but he insists that it is dire." Aizen sighs. "Very well. I shall be there shortly." Getting up, the captain adjust his kimono and turns to leave. Turning his head momentarily to drink the tempting sight of Ichigo in a disheveled kimono, the man shoots him a sly smirk, wagging his finger at him. "Don't you go anywhere. I'll be right back to finish our… discussion…." The fusuma slides shut and the man was gone.

"Like hell I'll will." Ichigo grumbled, fixing his wrinkled kimono. Jumping up, the teen rushes to the fusuma only to find it locked. Damn. He was trapped in here.

The soft jingle of a bell made Ichigo start and quickly turn to where the noise came from. The shoji from the other side of the room slid open, but no one came through. Hesitantly stepping toward it, the soul reaper could find no one. Who opened the door?

Not waiting a second longer, the orange haired boy escapes out of the room and down the hallway. Never once noticing someone hidden in the shadows. "Sorry lord Aizen, but sales come first." And, quietly as he came, Ulquiorra disappears. The small, silver bell tied around his wrist lets out a single chime.

Aizen grips the phone tightly in his hand. Turned out the _**urgent**_ message was Gin wanted a souvenir.

Dashing down the roka, Ichigo collides violently into something. Nearly losing his balance, the boy was about to tell to person off when he realized who it was. "Grimmjow!" he all, but cheered. Grimmjow was equally delighted to see Ichigo safe and not molested. Both agreeing it was time to go, they hastily leave the tea house.

It was already late in the evening as the skies above them darkened, but little lanterns, strung along the way, lit up the walking paths. The lanterns danced in the tree branches. They looked like little sprites giggling as they watched the festivities below.

Ichigow and Grimmjow strolled together through the thinning crowd. Neither had said a word since they left the tea house. Probably due to the fact they were just too exhausted. After getting, unwittingly, molested, the soul reaper sighs inwardly. It was just suppose to be a fun day for the two of them, yet some how everything always goes wrong.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was down right miserable. Not once did he ever have the chance to really enjoy himself with Ichigo. They had barely spent anytime together today, which only depressed the arrancar. His heart gave a sharp jab when he remembered Ichigo in Byakuya's arms and how beautiful they looked together. Then an image of Aizen holding the soul reaper adoringly came to mind. Both were gorgeously handsome men oozing with charisma and good looks. His chest tightened painfully. Who was he kidding, he was no match for those two.

Then something stirred and roared in a dominant instinct. So what if they were more handsome or charming than him. Ichigo belonged to him! Slanting his eyes over to the boy for a quick glance, he could feel the anger dissolve. Ichigo caught the man staring and smiles shyly at him. Grimmjow melts.

Stopping at a cross path, Ichigo points for them to go to the left. "Let's go this way." Grimmjow blinks. That path led to the more deserted part of the park. "Er….. Okay?" he somewhat willingly agreed.

They wandered down the winding path, away from the crowds and noises, to the more heavily wooded area. The moon was full that night and casts its milky light to two men below. The trees still held their beautiful coat of pink, but bathed in the moonlight the blossoms seemed to glow in an almost unearthly way.

Grimmjow gulped. They were alone now. Walking under the moonlit sky, surrounded by only the veil of night and cherry blossoms. Their shoulders brushed and he caught Ichigo's wonderful scent. How he wanted nothing better than to rest his cheek in his hair and walk with his arm wrapped snugly around his waist.

Well why not? No one was around.

Taking an assuring breath, Grimmjow stretches his arm out, but gets the shock of his life when, instead, Ichigo wraps him arm around the older man's waist.

Coming a little closer, the teen tilts his head onto the arrancar's shoulder, snuggling up to him. Grimmjow's heart nearly explodes. Getting a control on his breathing, the espada enviously wraps an arm around Ichigo's shoulders to pull him even closer so they were walking in sync.

They walked liked that for what felt like hours till they came to a small opening of grass under a particularly old sakura tree. They stoodd quietly under the large tree, listening to the wind whisper and crickets sing. Ichigo stirs in the man's arms. Looking down, Grimmjow's mouth goes completely dry. Ichigo was looking up at him. The soft moonlight reflecting onto those soft, brown eyes made them glow. And his skin seemed to glisten like the soul of a pearl. Ichigo's arms glide up till they lay wrapped around the arrancar's neck and brings his lips closer. "Did you know, Grimmjow, that if you stand under the cherry blossoms for too long you'll go insane…?" His words tickle Grimmjow's lips. A deep chuckles purrs from the man's throat as he brings their lips together. "That's alright…. I already am…"

How sweet their lips tasted. What started as a heart felt kiss quickly accelerated into heated passion. Grimmjow devoured his mouth. Bathing their hot wet tongues so lewdly, it was a wonder that they weren't melting. Actually Ichigo was the one doing the melting. He mewed softly into the man's mouth, urging him on and greedily suckling the arrancar's soul from his body.

The air was filled with the scent of sweet blossoms, mixing with the intoxicating desire emanating between the two males. Bowing Ichigo's back into an arch, Grimmjow moves from the teen's swollen lips and laps at the sensitive skin of his throat. Ichigo gasps as the espada drags his fingers through his hair and down his back, clawing at the material that dared to stand between him and his berry.

Ichigo panted as he nipped his collar bone. Already his clothes were slipping from his delicate frame. When he feels the man's hand dip into the opening of his kimono, the soul reaper quickly shoves him away till they were just an arms distance apart. "Wait…." he gasped breathlessly. Grimmjow growled and tried to pull him back for another kiss, but the teen pushes back again. "Why?" he hissed in frustration.

Gazing up at him heatedly, the soul reaper runs his hands over the arrancar's exposed chest. "I've got something special in store…." he purrs, licking his lips slowly. "If you're a good kitty and behave…. I'll give you a treat….." The man follows his tongue. His larynx bobbed and nods, oblivious to the kitty comment. What kind of treat would that be?

Stepping in closer, Ichigo kisses them man lightly on the lips. Brushing and caressing little kisses here and there till they find Grimmjow's ear. Encircling his arms around the espada's waist, the soul reaper licks the outer shell, following the curve all the was down to the earlobe. Taking it into his mouth, the boy suckles on it then licks that one spot just behind the ear. Shivers ripples down the arrancar's spine.

The teen's fingers work nimbly and successfully unties the man's obi. Giving it a little slack, Ichigo retreats a few inches and slide the sash off of Grimmjow's waist. A little perplexed, but very aroused, the espada allows his kimono to drape open and expose his tight, muscular body. A red fundoshi held the man's pulsing erection straining at the fabric.

Ichigo blushed when his eyes fell upon it. Glancing away shyly for a heartbeat, the boy regains his composure and gently grabs the man's wrist. Grimmjow quirks an eyebrow as Ichigo ties one end of the obi around his wrist and starts to pull away. "Hey. What are yo-" He stops in mid sentence when the soul reaper brings his bound hand to his lips and places a kiss in his palm. "You're not scared are you?" he teased, giving his long fingers a sow lick. Grimmjow would have snapped at him for that wise crack, but the touch of his tongue left him a little light headed.

Smiling up at him with smoldering, half lidded eyes, Ichigo glides his smooth fingers around the back of Grimmjow's head, bringing his lips closer teasingly. "Trust me…." Grimmjow unconsciously backs up till his back bumps into the large tree. He was being so forward. Blood pounded in his ears and nearly stumbles. Luckily the soul reaper catches the front of his robes and brings their face closer to gaze into those lightning blue eyes. "Are you ready for your treat?" he coos.

Slamming their lips together, Ichgio moans lavishly and shoves the man with all his might. Grimmjow stumbles backwards and lands on the soft grass. But before he could even register what had happen, Ichigo loops the obi around the thick trunk of the tree and binds his other free hand. Just for good measure, and assurance, he also adds a strong kiduo so he wouldn't be able to break the restraints.

Grimmjow blinks up at him and pulls at the bindings. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're do….ing….." The arrancar's words falter as he openly gaped at the annoying little strawberry who was at that moment… loosening his kimono.

"Shut up." Ichigo ordered in a promiscuous tone. His blazing kimono was barely clinging to his flesh as the moon above bathed him in a angelic glow. Getting down on all fours, the soul reaper crawls up the bound man's torso and presses his lips to his. "Let's enjoy ourselves…. Kay?"

Grimmjow swallows thickly. He was dreaming. That's right! This was all a dream and when he wakes up…. Fuck that! He hoped to god that this wasn't a dream!

Nipping the chin, Ichigo licks and nibble his way down the espada's body, dipping his tongue in the hollow of his throat. Down he trail his lips, till the brushes against the man's dusky nipple. Swirling his lips around the sensitive area around the nub he then mouths it between his lips before allowing his tongue to do the same.

Grimmjow groaned sharply and pulls at his bindings. Always he'd done this to Ichigo, but this was the first time that someone was doing it for him. It tickled, but in a pleasurable way that made his muscles spasm.

Leaving the first nipple damp and taut, the soul reaper moves to the other and laves it lewdly. Plucking it with his teeth. Grimmjow gasp. Then he clamps his mouth over the abused nipple and sucks on it, making the arrancar yowl. "AH! Stop! No more!"

Releasing him with a hard pop. Ichigo chuckles at the man's blazing face. "What's wrong? We've only started and you're already begging?" Grimmjow glares, but inhales sharply. Ichigo trails his mouth down the espada's ribs and onto his stomach, tracing every curve of muscle with the tip of his tongue.

Blowing softly into Grimmjow's naval, Ichigo licks the dip in his pelvis, just above the fundoshi. Grimmjow bucks in eagerness.

Holding the arrancar's thighs down, Ichigo smiles at the twitching member straining to be free under the red material. Kissing the weeping tip, the soul reaper takes the fabric between his teeth and pulls it to the side, freeing the now dripping cock that pulsed with need.

Grimmjow sighs in relief now that his lower self was no longer held captive. His engorged member quivers in the slightly cool air, oozing its nectar down the darkened shaft. Darting his tongue out, Ichigo licks the clear juice with barely the tip of his tongue, following the flow trail to the tip. Grimmjow's eyes widen. He wasn't go to…. OH GOD! Indeed he was.

Ichigo lapped at the weeping cock. Running his hot tongue up one side then down another, nibbling the burning flesh with soft nips. The soul reaper moves down and takes the man's balls into his mouth. Grimmjow inhales sharply, curling his toes till they ached. Massaging them with his soft, velvety tongue, the boy releases them with a lingering lick then raises his lips to the arrancar's gushing tip.

Grimmjow breathed raggedly. This was Ichigo's first time doing it for him. In the past he would try and coax him to do it, but then the soul reaper would get overly embarrassed and refuse, but now he was a tiger ready to gobble him up and fuck if it didn't turn the man on. Though in the back of his mind he wondered if he should be worried about his anal virginity. But all thoughts and reasoning blew away when he felt the teen kiss the tip of his aching dick and slowly swallowed him down.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" he bellowed.

Taking the espada all the way in, Ichigo had to fight the urge to gag on the large pulsing mass. Pulling out till only covering the tip, the soul reaper takes him in deeper. He was hot and salty. The erection throbbed in his mouth, but soothed it with soft strokes with his tongue. Finding the right rhythm, Ichigo gulped away at the man's dick, drawing him in with gentle, feather like strokes.

Ichigo slurped and gulped at the throbbing hot rod, making Grimmjow's hips buck and rise off the ground. "Fucking hell!…. Ichigo….. So good! Oh god!…. so damn GOOD!" It felt incredible and, for an instant, thought he was gonna burn under the touch of that lewd tongue.

Dragging his mouth up for one last lick, Ichigo sucks on the head tightly then pulls away with a loud, wet smack. A thin, web like thread trails from the boy's swollen lips to the tip of the man's erection. He licks his lips, still tingling from the heat and pleasure he gave.

Grimmjow's eyes were glazed over. A deep blush stains his cheeks making them burn. Licking his fingers, Ichigo sits up, straddling the man's waist. "We're not done yet….. " he breathed. Grimmjow was too aroused to even ask what he meant.

Reaching up his sleeve, Ichigo pulls out a small, clear tube with a pink substance inside. Unscrewing the cap, he squeezes a large amount of the contents onto his fingers giving off the scent of sweet cherries. The candy scent tickles the arrancar's nose and frowns at the pink goop the teen was pouring onto his finger tips. "What's that?" he asks. Ichigo smiles down at him, wry brow riding high. "Love jelly…." he mewed.

Grimmjow's jaw drops. "EH?"

Reaching between his legs, past his own leaking hard on, the soul reaper slips his fingers between his crevasses till he finds his puckered entrance. Prodding the sensitive entrance a couple times, Ichigo takes a deep breath and presses two lubricated fingers inside. Crying out sharply, the teen presses them further inside. With the help of the love jelly, they slipped in with little to no resistance.

Pushing them in and out, the soul reaper adds a third finger and starts to pump away. Curving his back just slightly, Ichigo teases the one place that racks his body with bolts of electricity. Jolting he lets out a soft keen. "AH… oh…oh!" The slippery, squishing sounds along with his hitching breaths made Grimmjow tight with uncontrollable need to be inside him. To fill him. To pleasure him till his voice runs raw from screaming.

"Fuck! Ichigo… enough! Untie me already!" he roared, yanking at the obi.

Ichigo grinned down at the frustrated man, thrusting his fingers even faster. "Ha… ha… what a good kitty you've been….. Oh!…. Guess that means its time for your reward…" Pulling his fingers out, the soul reaper squeezes out the rest of the jelly into his palm and slicks up the man's neglected dick. Grimmjow bucks at the strange jelly sensation.

Wiping his hand on the grass to remove the excess jelly, Ichigo lifts himself up and position himself. Leaning in, the teen rubs his nose on Grimmjow's. "Now you smell sweet too. Guess that makes you a cherry dick."

Grimmjow snarls and was about to scream at him for calling him that, but ends up throwing his head back and wails when Ichigo lowers himself onto him with a wet slurp.

The boy lets out a low hiss, arching his back as he is filled to the brim with Grimmjow's large cock. The espada moans deeply, his body quacking with lust. Clawing at his kimono, Ichigo raises his hips and slips down onto him again. He raises and lowers his torso, rocking his hips in an erotic dance. Grimmjow's pelvis rose to meet the soul reaper's thrust and both gasped and moaned under the sakura tree.

Cherry blossoms danced about them, licking Ichigo's flesh while the moon kissed his eyes and lips. Grimmjow groaned and lifted his hips off the ground, raising the soul reaper with him. His thrusts were getting harder and more erratic, snapping his hips to resonate a loud slap. Ichigo too was becoming frantic as he ground his hips into him roughly.

Reaching his peak, Ichigo releases the kiduo and unties one of Grimmjow's wrist.

Roaring, Grimmow's fingers dig deeply into the soul reaper's hips and pounded with all his might. Ichigo's bends almost in half and screams into the night, his hot lust oozing out in copious amounts. Grimmjow slams into him harshly and lets out a bestial roar that causes, even the tree branches to shudder in its wake.

Both stay the way they are for a moment, exhausted from their love making. Ichigo's spine goes limp and melts into the man below him. Brushing a kiss on his moist brow, Grimmjow draws him into a tender embrace. Neither say a thing as they let the warmth of their bodies seep into the other while soft cherry blossoms coat them in a pink snow.

Cuddling under the massive tree, with Ichigo's head tucked under his chin, Grimmjow nuzzles his soft orange hair and inhales deeply. He smelled of sex, cherries, sakura flowers and something sweet that was Ichigo alone. What was this feeling welling up inside him?

Something bubbled inside and tickled his lips. Did he want to say something? What was it? What did he want to say?

Pushing those thoughts away, the man tups the boy's chin so he can look into those soft, warm eyes that made him so weak. Pressing a kiss on his eyelid, he mumbles something softly that makes the soul reaper smile. "Thank you…. Ichigo."

Without saying anything, Ichigo lifts his chin slightly and kisses him sweetly. "No….. thank you…" he whispers under the cherry blossom rainfall.

Returning to their inn, Ichigo heads into the tubs first for a good soak. Grimmjow, grins sinisterly. He didn't want to leave Ichigo all alone in that hot tub. No siree. Shimming out of his wrinkled kimono, the arrancar heads straight for the bath when one of the maids knocks.

"Excuse me. I have a package here for a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques"

Growling, Grimmjow grudgingly slips into a yakata and slides the fusuma open. Snatching the package and slamming the door shut in the maid's face, the man unwraps the brown packaging and opens the lid of the plain white box. In the box is a note on top of something red.

Unfolding the note, the espada reads it.

_You left this behind. _

_Hope you don't catch cold cherry dick._

Dropping the note, Grimmjow lifts the item from the box and gawks. It was his red fundoshi.

Ichigo returns from his bath and notices the red material in his hand. "Hey, isn't' that your fundoshi?"

"!" All the people in the inn, and surrounding area, jumped from their beds as man's scream shatters through the otherwise quiet, peaceful night.


	7. Chapter 7

The summer sun blazed down mercilessly on Karakura town. The summer season had begun and, true to its nature, sizzled the small community in a thick layer of humidity.

Grimmjow lounged on the living room sofa upside down. It was ridiculously hot outside and the arrancar quickly took refuge in the welcoming air condition house. But the humidity still made him sluggish. This season almost sucked even more than the colder ones.

Giving a wide yawn, he sighs, crossing his legs on the head rest. "Its sooo hooooot…" he whined. Ichigo ground his teeth irritably. "You've been saying that for the last ten minutes."

The arrancar huffed, bouncing his legs. "Why the fuck does your world have so many different temperatures? Can't it just stay at one comfortable setting?" The teen stared at him blankly. "You're a real dumb ass."

Grimmjow got pissed and was about to say something that would make a hollow blush, but ends up falling limply back on the couch. It was too fucking hot.

Ichigo sighs and gets up and goes to the fridge. He returns shortly holding a couple of drinks. A soda for himself and a strawberry milk for Grimmjow. Lately he'd been shopping extra food since the arrancar kept coming over all the time.

Grimmjow perked up and flipped over, snagging the drink from Ichigo's hand. "Gimmie." He grins like a cat and twists the top off, gulping the pink milk down. The soul reaper shook his head and pops his soda open with a fizz.

The arrancar finishes his drink and slumps back on to the sofa, using Ichigo's lap as a head rest. "I'm bored…" he whined, "Its too hot outside, but there's nothing to do inside other than…." He reaches up and tugs at the teen's shirt. Ichigo slams the bottom of the soda can on his nose. Grimmjow yelps in pain, bolting up right. "Strawberry bitch…" he mumbles, rubbing his eye that got soda splashed in it.

Ichigo was just about cram the same soda can into the blue haired man's face, but suddenly a little light bulb blinks on. That's it! "The beach." the soul reaper spoke aloud. "Who're you calling a BITCH!" the arrancar hissed. The boy delivers a swift kick, knocking him off the couch. "I said **beach **not _bitch_, idiot." he corrects the man who was now lying on the floor.

Grimmjow frowned up at him. "Oh. Well what the fuck is a beach?"

A sly grin graces the teen's face. "Why don't you wait and see." Quickly getting up, the soul reaper heads up stares before the man could argue. "We'll go in half an hour. Remember to bring that charm with you." he calls over his shoulder.

The charm, he was talking about, was one Ichigo had gotten him from this shop keep he knows. It would hide his spiritual power and mask him in a type of gigai. Giving him flesh and hide his hollow hole. Though why this guy sold things like this was beyond him. Grimmjow slips the silver ring on and felt himself shift. Looking down, he confirms his hole has vanished and flops back on the couch. This beach thingy better be entertaining.

Grimmjow cursed and swore the entire bus ride. The sun blazed down on his blue hair making him wilt from the heat. Ichigo was a little uncomfortable, but he was use it this type f weather. But damn if it wasn't hilarious to see Grimmjow act like a whiney bitch.

Getting off at the bus stop, the two men walk down a few blocks. The espada grumbled in the blistering heat carrying a small bag. He would have been complaining, but the air had a funny smell to it. Salty? This mad him very curious.

Turning up a street, Grimmjow nearly drops the beach bag. Right before his eyes, he thought he saw two skies. The one above and one on the ground, surrounded by sand. On closer inspection, the sky on the ground was churning and splashing then fanning up in white sprays. It was water, but the largest body of water the arrancar has ever seen.

"That's the ocean." Ichigo pointed out, smiling at the man's amazed expression. "Ocean?" the man repeated questionably. The teen chuckles and nudges him to go on. "Yeah. It's a large body of water that covers most of our world. And places like this are what are called beaches." Grimmjow looked a little dumfounded.

Approaching the beachside block, Ichigo stops into one of the shops and has the espada wait for him. Grimmjow huffed, he hated having to wait. He allowed his eyes to stray and take in the surroundings. The sand was golden brown instead of silver like in Hueco Mundo. A lot of people were walking around in very little clothing. Hell, a couple girls looked like they might as well have been naked!

Ichigo comes back from the shop and hands the man what looked like a pair of shorts. It was black with a red waistband, and red tribal panthers prints on both sides. "Those are your swim trunks. There's a dressing area over there." the teen said, shoot a thumb in the direction of the public showers.

Entering the concealed area for people to change, Grimmjow slips out of his simple clothes and tugs the swim trunks on. Picking up the sun glasses, they nearly shatter in his hand when he looks over to see Ichigo stripping right before him. Too bad for him, the teen was already wearing a pair of long red trunks with faded skulls floating along his hips.

Taking a bottle from the bag, Ichigo squirts it on his hands and slathers it over his arms and chest. Unable to reach his back, he turns to Grimmjow for assistance. "Hey Grimmjow, do you think you ca-" Grimmjow stood there with a trail of drool dripping from his mouth. The soul reaper punches him in the face and oils up his back as best he can.

"Better put some of this on so you don't get burned." he idly tells the man, dropping the bottle on his head and stepping over his body. "Geez. I can't believe what a pervert he is." Ichigo grumbled, not even noticing that most of the other guys in the shower had blood gushing from their noses.

The battered man collects himself and follows after Ichigo. The soul reaper raised his arms over his head and stretched, inhaling that fresh sea air. "What a great day for the beach." he sighed. Grimmjow ignored the beautiful scenery and, instead, took in the sight of Ichigo in his cute swimwear. "Yeah… I agree." he grinned, ogling the boy's deliciously shaped ass. Maybe the beach wouldn't be so bad.

"Come on. Let's go get a spot near the water." Ichigo smiled over at the espada. Grimmjow's heart did a summersault and nods, following the teen toward the shore line. Stepping onto sand, the man yelps at the blistering heat beneath his feet. "What the FUCK!" he barked. Yes it was summer and yes it was hot, but the sand was FUCKING HOT! Ichigo smacked him to the side of his head to shut him up. "Shut the hell up! Don't be such a whiney bitch or I'll kick your ass!" he scolded the blue haired man.

Grimmjow ground his teeth, wanting nothing better than to pulverize the little berry brat. Ichigo pulled his arm and instantly defused Grimmjow's rising temper to a fizzle. "Let's go. You can cool off in the water you big baby."

"Shut up…" the man mumbled, lowering his beat red face, and limped along behind.

Finding the right spot, Ichigo lays a towel down on the sand, which the arrancar quickly jumped on to save his poor singed feet. This wasn't a beach. This was one of the seven rings of hell!

Ichigo sat next to Grimmjow and handed him a bottled water. " After you're up to it, wanna hit the waves?" he grinned at him. Then again, this might be heaven with its very own strawberry angel.

Chugging down his water, the espada grabs Ichigo by the wrist and drags him to the splashing waters edge. "Let's go then! Times a wasten!" The thought of a soaking wet Ichigo in those dinky little shorts had the man actually burning the sand with his fantasies. But his enthusiasm quickly faded when they got to the water.

Ichigo eagerly dove right in and resurfaces, shaking the sea water from his orange hair. Grimmjow found it absolutely adorable, but inched away when the waves threatened to lap up at his toes. "Come on in! The water's great!" he called to the still beached arrancar. "What's wrong? Is the pussy cat afraid of a little water?"

"Fuck you!" the man hissed back. Taking a deep breath, he steps into the slightly cool water and trudges out to join the teen. It really wasn't so bad until a large wave came out of no where and knocked Grimmjow off his feet and plunges into the water. The man jumps back up to the surface coughing and hacking. "Why the fucking hell does this freakin' water taste like salt!"

Ichigo laughs at him, clutching his sides. "That's because its from the ocean. Its always salty." Grimmjow growls at being laughed at and launches himself at the soul reaper. The two men wrestle in the water and end up laughing and splashing one another. Feeling something swish by his ankle, the man looks down and spots a fish swimming by and darts after. Ichigo chuckles, watching the cute spectacle as the blue haired arrancar pounces at the fish only to miss and trip, landing in the water again; never once noticing the bubbles slowly coming toward him.

It could have been a scene right out of Jaws, as Ichigo remained oblivious to the bubbles creeping closer and closer. The bubbles stop right behind the boy, suddenly disappear from the surface and all was quiet. Then the beast struck.

"IIIICHIGOOOOO!" screamed Nnoitra, jumping right up from under the water and scaring the shit out of Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Ichigo yells in fright and nearly falls into the water, but Nnoitra quickly caught him. "Ichigo! So nice ta see ya!" he crooned, slinging an arm around his neck and nuzzling his orange hair with his cheek. The shocked teen shoves him off and tries to catch his breath. "Asshole! You nearly scared the crap out of me!" The long haired man only squeed at his anger. "Awwww. Sorry. I only wanted at surprise ya is all." The boy places his hands on his hips and glares at the long haired arrancar, clearly un-amused.

Grimmjow picks himself up from the water and trudges over to the fifth seat arrancar. "Dick! What the hell was that, scaring the fuck out of me! What the hell are you doing here!" Nnoitra glances over at Grimmjow as if not realizing he was there. "Oh its you Grimmjow." he noted in disinterest. "I just thought it was a nice day to go to the beach and…. Take in the scenery." The long haired man openly leered at the soul reaper's soaking wet form and **very **appealing swim trunks that clung to him so enticingly.

Anger pulsed at Grimmjow's temple and wondered how long it would take to hold his head under the water.

Nnoitra scootches a little closer to Ichigo and playfully nudges him with his shoulder. "It must be boring swimming all by yourself, having only that pussy cat for company. Whadda say? Can I join ya?" The long haired man had the audacity to make puppy eyes at the soul reaper. Grimmjow had the sudden urge to barf.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo sighs. "Sure, why not?" Nnoitra clasped his hands together and wiggles about like an excited girl. "Yay! Come on and let's play in the water pet!" he squealed, grabbing the boy by tha arm and dragging him off for some watery fun. Grimmjow's jaw hit the floor. *Wait! Why does he want to swim with **him**? I thought you wanted to swim with me?* he inwardly cried.

Ichigo looks over at the man standing in the shallow water and calls out to him. "Oi, Grimmjow! Ya coming?" The espada's ears perked like a happy cat and nearly meowed happily. So he did want to hang out with him too! Nnoitra seethed, glaring his one eye at the sixth seat. "I thought cats hate water. Why don't ya go and sit on the sand like a good little kitty should."

"Fucker! What'd you say shit hole?" Grimmjow snarled. Nnoitra didn't seem to hear as he was _helping _Ichigo swim properly, not that he needed any help. "Now it's all in the hips like so…" he instructed, holding the teen's slender hips, from behind, firmly. "Yeah….. Just like that…." He pulls the boy closer till he was just about pressed to his chest. The blue haired arrancar yowls ferociously inside and prepares to slash the one eyed molester's face off.

Ichigo huffs and pushes Nnoita off him. "Hey, I already know how to swim! So stop treating me like a little kid!" Grimmjow slumped a little. He seriously doubted that was Nnoitra's intention at all. Seriously. Was he brain dead or something?

Nnoitra didn't look the least put out. In fact, it only excited him more. "Alright. Let's swim then pet." Ichigo shrugs and wades casually about, riding the waves. The long haired man eyed his tight buttocks that showed through the wet material.

Grimmjow's hair stood on end and hisses at the lecherous gaze. *Butt wipe! That hot ass is for my eyes alone!* His own eyes linger at the sudden flex of muscle and had to hold back a bloody nose.

A long tongue, with a gothic number five tattooed on it, licked Nnoitra's lips. A large erection pokes out from his black, long shorts, with neon green praying mantis print. It strained at the front, perking enthusiastically toward the teen's hot, tempting ass. Innocently swaying over from behind, the long haired man moseyed up all nice and snug near the tasty strawberry. "Oh Ichi…" he crooned quietly, curving his fingers and wiggling them about like a creepy molester, "… those red trunks just look soooo cute on ya." Naughty fingers eagerly crept outward and reach for the soaking wet red shorts.

A loud crack resonates and the fingers stiffen and still. Nnoitra twitched then slumped over in the water, completely unconscious. Grimmjow stood before the fallen arrancar quickly tossing away the remnants of the shattered conch shell. "Oops. My hand slipped." he grinned widely.

Ichigo wondered why the two men were being so quiet and looked over to check. His eye spasms at the long haired man floating face down in the water. "Um….. What happened?" Grimmjow shrugged like he hadn't the slightest clue. "Who cares? Probably got heat stroke." Grabbing the teen by the arm, the blue haired espada drags him bag to the shore. "Whelp, I'm thirsty. Let's go back." he smiled brightly, leaving Nnoitra to drown.

Unfortunately, Ichigo drags the unconscious man back to shore. Grimmjow pouted, since he was forced to help placing him, roughly, on the beach towel. He was still out cold.

Ichigo dries his hair with the spare towel and glances toward the shops. Looping an arm around Grimmjow's, the teen tugs him along to follow. "Let's get some shaved ice to beat the heat." he grinned at him. The man's face blisters to a bright crimson and tries to steady his rapidly beating heart. "S-sure.." he mumbles, avoiding his gaze to hide the coloring of his cheeks.

Walking back toward the shops, Grimmjow barely even noticed the hot sand beneath his feet. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but lately he felt sick. But in a good way. Every time he thought about Ichigo, he felt warm and fuzzy like a kitten snuggled in a toasty warm blanket. And when he saw him it was like he was melting. Especially those sweet little smiles that turned him instantly to goo.

Grimmjow shook his head furiously. He must be sick! No grown man would feel this way!

"What flavor do you want?"

"Huh?" The espada blinked, clearing his head of any strange thoughts and suddenly realizes they were standing in front of the shaved ice stand. "What flavor do you want?" Ichigo repeated, furrowing his brow at the man. Why was he acting so spacey? The boy figured it was probably the heat.

"O-oh… yeah…" Grimmjow stuttered as a small tinge kisses his cheeks. Coughing nervously, and trying to act cool, the man looks at the row of different colored bottles. "Um… which one should I get?" he asked in confusion. He'd never had a shaved ice before. Ichigo chuckles and points out the different flavors to choose from. "There's melon, cherry, strawberry, lime, grape, lyche, orange… Oh! And even blue Hawaii."

Grimmjow cocked his head like a curious cat. "What the hell is a Blue Hawaii?" Ichigo scratched his head trying to remember. "I think it's a blue colored cocktail and if memory serves, there's an old movie called Blue Hawaii…." The espada stared at him blankly. "What?" The soul reaper shrugs back. "I dunno. Why don't you give it a try? Might like it."

Grimmjow agrees and let's the orange haired teen order for him. He watches as the girl scoops a large snow ball into each cup then drizzles the sauce all over it. "Here you are cutie!" she smiles at Ichigo. Grimmjow wanted to shove his shaved ice right in her face. The boy thanks her and drags the seething espada away quickly, sensing his killing intent.

Fuming, the arrancar tries to cool his head by taking a bite of his blue shaved ice. He was very surprised about the taste. It tasted like oranges and lemonade. Combined with the coldness of the ice, it was very refreshing.

He caught Ichigo snickering at him. "What?" he asked, scooping another bite into his mouth. Ichigo grins at him. "Nothing. I'm just glad I talked you into getting that flavor." The arrancar licks his lips. It was a good flavor, yet why did he insist on him getting it. "Why'd you insist I get this flavor?" he echoed his thoughts aloud this time. "Because it matches your hair."

Ichigo laughs as he quickly dodges out of the line of fire of one of Grimmjow's jabs. "Hold still so I can kick your ass!" he roared ferociously. The teen grins back at him. "Yeah, yeah. Quit it or you're gonna spill your shaved ice." The man pouts, but busies himself eating. Ichigo sits next to Grimmjow on a shaded bench and scoops some into his mouth as well. He had ordered melon since it wasn't too sweet.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but notice that Grimmjow's lips were turning a light shade of blue from the syrup. An idea pops into his head, causing a deep blush bathe his cheeks in a wave of heat. His heart pounded, wondering if he should do it or not. Looking about, no one was passing by and the were hidden from view by the tree shading them. Taking a few deep breaths, the soul reaper builds up his courage and turns to the blue haired man.

"H-hey Grimmjow….?" Grimmjow licks his spoon and looks over at the boy. "Yeah?" Ichigo fidgets in his seat, shifting his eyes away shyly. "Can I have a taste?" The man cocks his head at him. "Why? You already have your own." Anger pulsed at Ichigo's temple and glares at him. "I'm just asking for a taste!"

Grimmjow growls in response. "Then ya shoulda got my flavor then!"

"Just share the damn thing with me asshole!"

Both men stared the other down. Ready to throw down and fight. "Why the fuck do ya want to taste mine so bad?" the man snaps, getting more and more pissed off. "TO DO **THIS**!" Ichigo screamed and slammed his lips to the infuriating espada. Grimmjow's eyes snap open and widen as big as saucers. He lets out a surprised mew then melts into the boy's sweet lips, feeling his eyes become misty.

He tasted sweet from the melon juice, but with a small lingering saltiness from the sea. Pulling away for a moment, Ichigo scoops a spoon full of shaved ice and poured it onto his tongue. Taking the hint, Grimmjow leans in and covers his mouth over the soul reaper's and presses his tongue to his to taste the rapidly melting flavored ice.

Ichigo tilts his head to give the man more access and moans into his mouth. Their tongues dance and weave together, savoring the dissolving sweetness of the melted ice. Grimmjow purrs pleasingly and could feel his temperature spike in the already sweltering heat.

They part from their heated kiss and gasp softly with their faces just a breath away. "Did… did you like that?" Ichigo whispered between each breath. "…yeah…." Grimmjow exhaled, his mind a little fogged. "THEN SHARE NEXT TIME!" the boy screamed. Grabbing the front of Grimmjow's waistband, Ichigo yanks it open and dumps the rest of his shaved ice down his trunks. Grimmjow shrieks in agony, frightening everyone in a five block radius.

Heading back toward their spot, Grimmjow walking bowlegged and cursing every step of the way, the two men breath in the calming sea air. Thawing out his prized possessions, Grimmjow sulked most of the way. Ichigo didn't have to go and freeze his family jewels! The teen's hand casually brushes against the man's, sending his heart into overdrive.

Memories flood his mind from their previous kiss. Raising a trembling hand, he gingerly grazes a finger over his still tingling lips. They had been partially numb from the ice, but when they kissed, the warmth from Ichigo's lips quickly melted him into submission. The sensation, from cold to hot, was amazingly euphoric and tantalizing.

Shifting his eyes over, Grimmjow glances at the soul reaper's hand. His fingers itched to reach out and take his into his own. To lace them together, in an intertwining grip and never let go. Dropping his head, the man looked at the hot sand and wished that someone would bury him alive for thinking something so disgustingly girly.

Again their hands brush and Grimmjow's heart jump started. Watching the hand swing back and forth, he gulps nervously and timidly reached for it. A large, dark shadow loomed over the two men, blocking out the sun. A rough and rugged voice chuckles deeply from behind. "Well if it isn't Ichigo." Both start and swirl about, craning their necks back to gaze up at the massive form of Kenpachi Zaraki.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow paled in ominous trepidation. "Kenpachi? What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo snapped, clearly unaffected by the taller man's overwhelmingly intimidating presence. Kenpachi grinned maniacally at the young soul reaper, his eyes lingering on his swim trunks that hung so delicately on his slender hips. The teen looked masculine, but with a slight curve that just made him oh so desirable and mouth watering.

The eleventh division captain was sporting a pair of long black swim shorts with gold trims and a small symbol of a sword pierced through a skull on the left leg. The black, v-neck tank top stretched over his largely toned pectoral muscles that stretched even more with him crossing his arms. His hair was up in its traditional spikes and bells with the familiar eye patch covering his right eye.

Kenpachi cocked his head slightly at Ichigo. "I was bored, so I decided to visit the beach in the world of the living." He grinned widely at the orange haired teen. "Who woulda thought I'd meet you here…. Care for a spar?" Sweat collected at Ichigo's brow. "Uhhh… that's okay." The massive soul reaper's eye glances toward the blue haired espada standing next to the boy, scowling. "What's this? Some weak little kitten wandering about?" Grimmjow snarled at the man. "Fuck off, ya shitty soul reaper lap bitch." he snapped, flipping him off. Kenpachi's grin widened and leaned over menacingly. "What was that pussy? Couldn't hear ya over all that hissing and meowing." The arrancar grins back with just as much bite. "Ohhh. Sorry, guess I should speak more slowly so you can catch up."

Dangerous sparks flared between the two wrathful fighters, staring each other down, just itching for a fight. Ichigo nudges between them and pushes them away from each other before an all out battle broke out. "Hey! Ease up you two! We're at the damned beach!" But suddenly someone threw their arms around Ichigo and nearly tackles him to the ground. "ICHIGOOOOO!" Nnoitra cried happily, snuggling the flailing boy. "Here ya are! I've been searching all over for ya!"

Kenpachi growled, his eye giving a twitch. "What are YOU doing here you bug bastard?" he ground out at the long haired espada. Nnoitra frowns at the captain and smiles viciously at him. "Just looking for my pet. Not that its any of your business fucktard." Once again sparks flared.

Ichigo wiggles in the thin espada's arms. "Oi! Let go! Stop hugging me already!" Nnoitra turns back to his berry companion and nuzzles him. "Awwww, but pet, I simply missed ya sooo much." Grimmjow was getting irritated really fast. Nnoitra saw him and snapped at sixth seat. "What's the idea of dragging Ichi off with ya!"

Grimmjow tensed, but was fully ready to confess and fight the two men, but Nnoitra cut in before he could say anything. "Just cause Ulquiorra told everyone you're sparing friends doesn't give ya the right at keep him all to yourself!" The blue haired man's nearly fell through the floor. What the fuck was Ulquiorra telling everyone?

Kenpachi cocked a brow and looked at Ichigo. "Sparring buddy? Listen, you can spar with anyone you want, but remember **I'm **your number one." he said hotly. Nnoitra seethes and glares at the captain. Ichigo squirms and jumps from the long haired man's arms. "Screw you guys! I'm hot and thirsty now, thanks to you two smothering me! Let's go Grimmjow!" he retorted, marching off toward their beach spot.

Ichigo huffs at how annoying those two were. He wanted to relax here with Grimmjow, NOT have a sparring match with Kenpachi or Nnoitra! Dragging the blue haired espada in tow, the teen never once noticed the two predatorial men ogling his ass. Grimmjow felt a chill go down his back, he didn't know why, but he had a feeling that someone was watching from afar and enjoying every moment of his turmoil.

Plopping onto the out outlaid towel, Ichigo stretched his arms over his head and reaches into the bag to produce a couple more water bottles. Handing one to Grimmjow, the teen screws the top off and sighs, enjoying the calming waves. Grimmjow was about to join Ichigo on the blanket, but suddenly Nnoitra pops up and nudges him out of the way to claim the spot. Kenpachi claims the spot on the other side of the teen and cozies up to him. Grimmjow had been officially booted out. *Fucking Ass wipes!* he mentally hissed, flipping them both off with both hands. This went unnoticed and the pouting arrancar was reduced to holding the bag like a security blanket.

Ichigo grumbled at the two men sandwiching him in. "Hey! Give me a little elbow room will ya? I'm not here to fight either of you." With a huff, he raises the water bottle to his lips and swallows some down. A single trickle of water escapes the teen's lips and slides down his slender throat. It glistens under the blistering sun and ran lower over his toned chest, brushing against a soft, blushing nipple.

The two men's eyes widen and gulp harshly at the tempting bead of liquid. Pulling the bottle away, Ichigo, fully refreshed, licks his moistened wet lips that shimmered in the bright sunlight. Unconsciously, Kenpachi AND Nnoitra mouths hang slightly open and drool at the juicy, sun kissed strawberry. Each wanted nothing better than to lay him down on the towel, pull his swimsuit off, and drill him into the sand under the blazing summer sky.

Grimmjow sank his teeth into the beach bag and roars into it. He hated the way they were eyeing Ichigo up and down like a tasty summer treat. Deep down he knew that the captain and the fifth seat were vicious rivals, but why did he have this inkling in the back of his mind. What if they set their grudges aside and decide to join forces and….. The man eeps….. Gang bang the soul reaper.

Kenpachi would hold his arms from behind and bounce Ichigo on his monstrous cock. Nnoitra would probably use that freakishly long tongue of his and lick the teen all over. Then he'd snicker, feeling left out, and shove inside the young, supple soul reaper too. Ichigo's toes curl and throw back his head as tears spilled from his eyes from the intruding appendages that would gush and fill him to the brim.

The blue haired espada gaped. Did he really just imagine that? A small crab scuttles by and stares at him with its tiny black eyes. Grimmjow twitches and jumps up, kicking the tiny crustacean, and its accusing eyes, off over the horizon of the ocean. This was Ulquiorra's fault for selling those damn weird books of his!

Ichigo frowns up at the sun and holds a hand up the shield his face. "Man its hot today…." Nnoitra was making a shallow pool from all his drooling when he suddenly registers the teen's words. A revelation of a glorious idea, enters his mind and grins delightfully. Leaping up, he dashes over to Grimmjow and grabs the bag away from him. Rummaging around in it, he grins and throws the bag back in the man's face, having found the item, and rushes back to Ichigo. "Poor Ichi pet…. It's hot an I wouldn't dream of my pet getting burned…." he purrs, twisting off the cap of the sun tan oil.

Grimmjow's inwardly flips a bitch and frantically searches for another conch shell to beat the perversely scheming arrancar.

Ichigo frowns at Nnoitra. "But I already put some on earlier." Nnoitra tuts and pours some in his hand. "Now now, pet. You can never be too careful. Don't want at see yer lovely skin get burned." His eye gleamed heatedly and leans in to slather it all over the boy's lithe form.

A large hand smacks the arrancar's hand away and pulls Ichigo in close. "Don't think so asshole. I'll be the one oiling up Ichigo. After all… we're close, personal friends…" Kenpachi grinned, relishing in the closeness with the teen. Ichigo irked. Since when was constantly slashing him to ribbons considered friendship?

Nnoitra narrowed his eye at Kenpachi. "And who gives ya the fucking right ta take another man's pet, eh ya soul reaper shit?" They glared at each other, sparks practically sputtering out of control. Grimmjow felt it was much better to leave the two to dispute it between themselves.

Ichigo paled and quietly scooted away to a safer distance. The two men growled threateningly, the aura around them sparking with heated conflict. "He ain't your _**pet**_, bastard. Now go crawl under a rock like the shitty bug you are." the captain jabbed. Anger fuels Nnoitra's rage and attacked the large man, grabbing the only weapon in hand. The beach towel.

Whipping the wet towel, it resonates a loud snap, sending sand flying. Kenpachi had dodged and grabbed a nearby towel from a couple that ran for their lives. "So its gonna be like that eh? Fine by me." the captain sneered. The two warriors stood their ground with their weapons of cottony valor in hand. The captain struck, snapping his towel at Nnoitra's back. The arrancar sees this and blocks it with a kick and lunges at him. He smirks as he lands a sharp whip to the soul repaer's, but its short lived when Kenpachi counters with a blow to his chest.

That was gonna sting like hell.

Nnoitra hisses at the biting sting and swears colorfully at the captain. "Ass wipe! Fucking hurts like a bitch!" He raises the towel to block another blow and flicks his wrist, catching Kenpachi on the ass. The man grits his teeth and charges forth in retaliation. "Bring it!"

Indeed a vicious battle as sand and towels snapped and flung through the air in the violent barrage. Grimmjow and Ichigo wisely make their escape, amidst the sand storm and cracking of towels to flesh, abandoning the beach blanket knowing it would not survive the battle.

Resting comfortably in a reclining chair, a pale, dark haired man with large owl green eyes watches the epic battle. Protected by the large beach umbrella, he sips an ice cold beverage and observes the battle through binoculars. "Beaches are so much fun." he said tonelessly, fanning himself.

Heaving a sigh of relief, both Grimmjow and Ichigo wandered along the beach shops. The arrancar felt drained and very cheated for having his alone time with Ichigo ruined. Sensing the man's depression, the soul reaper offers to buy him a treat.

They bought popsicles from an ice cream stand and head for the more secluded end of the beach, away from other patrons. Ichigo licked and sucked on the grape flavored ice pop, but Grimmjow had yet to even open his. He watched as the boy's soft, pink tongue dart out and lap the melting treat. Then he pushed the long, frozen rod past his lips and sucked on it. Making loud slurping noises. The man groans in the back of his throat.

Ending up at a tiny cove, that high rocks hid from view, they find a small lagoon area that fills up when the tide comes in. It was peaceful and deserted. Ichigo finishes his ice pop and licks his purple lips. Sliding off the rocks, the teen dips into the cool, calm waters that only came up half way to his knees. Grimmjow smiles at the beautiful sight of the soul reaper treading the still waters that glittered with the rays of the sun. He looked so exotic and breath taking. The man purrs and dips into the waters as well.

Traipsing through the clear water, Grimmjow's electric blue eyes glow. Ichigo blushes deeply, but couldn't understand why. A cool smile graces his lips and wraps his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close. "Wanna share?" he grinned provocatively. "Grimmjo-!" Cutting the boy off, the man cups the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss.

Ichigo moans and opens his mouth to allow access to the espada's coaxing tongue. It dips him and swirls around the teen's tongue, stroking it in slow, hot sweeps. Tilting his head back, Ichigo mews into the man's mouth and wraps his arms around his strong shoulders, threading his fingers through his wild, wavy blue hair. It was a slow, hot and sweet kiss that would have melted the sun into the sea.

Leaning him back onto a smooth, cool rock, Grimmjow melds his body onto Ichigo's and gently rocks his hips into him. Ichigo instinctively wraps his legs around the man's legs and clings to his shoulders. Pulling away from the kiss, Grimmjow licks his lips, savoring the sweetness of the grape popsicle and Ichigo's lips.

"You taste better than any sweet treat." he chuckles. "Like here…." Lowering his head, Grimmjow licks an already pert nipple. Ichigo groans and raises his chest into his mouth. He flicks the tips of his tongue teasingly over the tight nub and nibbles on it. Pinching it between his fingers, the man glides his lips over to the other pink bud. Pressing his tongue to it, he draws the nipple into his mouth and suckles on it, swirling his tongue around it slowly.

Ichigo panted, a deep shade of red blooming over his toned form. His erection strained at his swim trunks and poked Grimmjow in the stomach. Grimmjow smirked and pulled at the nipple with his mouth till the soul reaper squeaked in pleasure. "No! Uhhhh… Grimmjow…. You're driving me crazy…." he mewled. His body twitched when the man finally released the boy's nipple.

The espada chuckles and slides down Ichigo's slender, yet masculine body in a slow, salacious motion. Ichigo's breath hitched when he swirled his tongue around the rim of his navel and blew into it. His hips rose as the man's lips brushed over his hipbone and traces the waistline of his shorts. The soul reaper moans deeply when the espada mouths his erection through the fabric of his swim trunks.

Tugging the garments off, Grimmjow's mouth waters at the sight of a very aroused Ichigo, laying naked against the smooth boulder under the glare of the sun. The soul reaper blushed shyly and tries to cover himself. "Ah… no. W-we can't. Someone might…." The teen 'Oooooh's as the man bats his hands away and wraps his long fingers around the pulsing cock. "No one's gonna see." he purrs, slowly stroking the hot erection, "Besides…. I doubt you want me to stop…." Lowering his head he licks the head of the leaking cock then dips lower lick the tightening balls.

Ichigo jolts, moaning lustfully as the man strokes the soft flesh before pulling them into his mouth and sucks them like candy. The teen bucks at the over stimulation of Grimmjow pumping his erection in a tight grip and sucking away at his hard candy. Feeling his own erection throb at the arousing noises the soul reaper was emitting, the arrancar releases his prey, long enough to slip out of his swim trunks.

He breaths a sigh of relief as his engorged dick is exposed to the warm sea air. He notices the water had risen past hi knees, indicating the tide was slowly coming in. This was little concern to the arrancar. Reaching for the bag, the man rummages around till he finds the suntan oil that Ichigo had managed to salvage before the towel snapping war broke out.

Stuffing both of their swim wear in the bag, Grimmjow tucks the bag under the boy's head to make it more comfortable. Snapping the top off, he squirts the slick liquid onto his fingers. Lifting a leg, he exposes Ichigo's shyly trembling puckered entrance and slides his slick fingers over it, lightly prodding it. Teasing the sensitive area, the man gently presses his fingers inside. Ichigo tenses at the sudden intrusion, but melts into his touch. His fingers stroked at his soft areas and tenderly stretches the tight hole. Adding another finger, Grimmjow groans as his lubricated digits squelched and slurped inside the soul reaper, nearly going crazy as the teen chanted along in sharp, breathless cries.

Pulling his fingers away with a final hungry slurp, moisture dripping from them, Grimmjow dips them in the rising water that was now up to his thighs. His lightning blue eyes spot something that he nearly forgotten about. A wide, devilish grin contorts his face. *Ichigo must be pretty hot. What better way to cool him off?* he mused in his head. Reaching over, he picks it up and unwraps the uneaten popsicle from earlier.

It was bright orange and had only just begun to melt with tiny beads of juice rolling down the frozen length. Ichigo knitted his brows together in confusion, glancing from the arrancar to the popsicle. "What are you doing?" he asked warily. He did **NOT **like the look in his eye. Grimmjow's grinned even wider, looking just like a Cheshire cat. "You told me to share next time, right?" he cooed sweetly, gliding the tip of the ice pop over his lips, coating them in the sweet juice, then leaning in to lick them. "So let's share this sweet treat together…." The soul reaper's eyes misted over, a warm flush blooming across his cheeks, and nodded dumbly in his intoxicated state.

Smiling from the encouragement, Grimmjow dips the ice pop into Ichigo's mouth and feels his cock throb painfully when the teen's swirls his tongue around the tip and sucks on it before pulling away with a wet pop. Moving the popsicle away, he seals his mouth over the boy's and savors the sweet essence of the tangy orange flavor with the heat of Ichigo's own sweetness.

The frozen treat continues on downward and swirls around the boy's nipple. He flinches and gasps at the sudden cold. "Ah… that's cold…." mewed Ichigo, squirming under the relentless teasing of the frozen dessert. "Then let me warm you up…" Grimmjow growled lustfully and laps at the shivering nub, that was erect and tight from the cold with his hot tongue. Ichigo groaned and heaved his chest higher, the cold to hot sensation driving him wild. But that wasn't the end of it.

Guiding the icy rod lower, Grimmjow introduces it to Ichigo hot, leaking member and rubs it against the sensitive flesh. Ichigo gasps and jerks his hips up sharply. "Fuck! Don't! Stop! It's too cold!" he cried out, clawing at the smooth, rocky surface. The man merely snickers and rubs the popsicle up and down the pulsing shaft, slowly gliding it around the very ridge of the head. The soul reaper grits his teeth as his hips twitch and spasm from the cold torture.

Inclining his head down, the espada laps the freezing sensation away and nearly causes the teen to explode when he took the abused organ into his mouth to suck off all the sticky juice. Wrapping his hot mouth around his tingling cold cock, his melting tongue stroking him soothingly, sent Ichigo into a fit of ecstasy. But the cruel arrancar pulled off with a loud slurp. The soul reaper panted raggedly as tears of rapture blurred his vision. Just how much more could he take?

Stepping between his lags, Grimmjow hooks a hand under Ichigo's knee and hoists his bottom up to expose his twitching pink bud. "Awwww. We can't forget to share down here…" the man purred. Ichigo froze and stared at the espada with wide eyes. "W-wait… Y-you're not thinking….." Grimmjow grinned broadly. "Woah! You're not gonna!" Raising the bright orange popsicle, rubs the icy tip to the quivering hole. "STOP!"

In one smooth motion, Grimmjow pushes the ice cold popsicle inside Ichigo's tight heat. Ichigo's body goes rigged, throwing his head back and screaming as the icy rod pierced through. Keeping a firm grip, Grimmjow pulls the ice pop out before plunging it back in, watching in fascination as the soul reaper's hungry ass sucked and slurped the popsicle. "You sure have a greedy ass…" he chuckled, pummeling the tight entrance. "Its making wet and slurping noises. Must be really hungry, huh?"

Ichigo thrashed and cried out in sweet agony. "Shit! Too cold! TOO COLD! Its freezing my insides!" Grimmjow only chuckles and thrusts it into him. "What are you talking about? Its already melting away…." Twisting the ice pop, the man continues to cruelly pleasure the teen till finally pulling it out. The entire popsicle had dissolved away, leaving only the bare stick.

Grimmjow clucks his tongue at Ichigo and waves the bare stick at him. "Such a hungry berry you are. I bet your still hungry…" he growled pleasingly. Slathering his aching cock with sun tan oil, groaning at the slickness of it, the arrancar spreads the teen's legs wide to view his winking entrance. "Now swallow me up." Pressing the head of his cock past the tight passageway, Grimmjow thrust his searing hot length deeply into the soul reaper's chilled depths.

Ichigo bows his back, releasing a deep throated moan. His toes curl into tight fists. Warm tears of pleasure spill from his eyes as his body convulsed in spasms of sheer, blissful rapture. He was melting. Melting on Grimmjow's hot, sweltering dick. Like ice cream under the blazing summer sky. Then he started to move. Oh, god. Did it always felt this amazing?

Withdrawing from the welcoming wet heat, Grimmjow rocks back into the soul reaper, moaning at how slick and slippery he was from the oil and melted popsicle. Fuck, if it wasn't driving him crazy how he was sucking him in so deeply, gulping every inch of him in. He rolled his hips in and out of Ichigo forcefully. Damn, he was already seeing stars.

The soul reaper cries out in time with each thrust, trembling from the pleasurable friction, and nearly screams when the man pistons harshly against his prostate. Wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's waist, pinching them tightly, Ichigo raises his hips, eagerly accepting each penetration with vigor and overwhelming anticipation for more. "God! Yes! Yes! YES! More! Deeper! More!" he screamed, digging his fingers into the arrancar's back, and claws deeply into it. "Fuck me raw!"

Grimmjow roars in pleasure, bucking fiercely into the delicious berry. The water foamed and splashed, having risen to his buttocks, causing sea water to spray and ripple ferociously from the force of their love making.

Ichigo's eyes roll back as his head rolls limply backwards, moaning loudly. Drunk with pleasure. His body spasms erratically as Grimmjow pounds into him mercilessly, their rising climax already past the bursting point.

Howling in unison, both men come hard. Ichigo erupting and spilling all over their chests, and Grimmjow gushing into the teen's enveloping warmth. Drained of every last drop.

Their bodies become limp and slowly slide into the cool sea water. They hold each other closely, exhausted from their intense orgasm and simply cuddle in the water as traces of their passion is washed away in the tide.

After getting dressed, and returning to the warm sand, under the afternoon sun; Grimmjow and Ichigo walk side by side, avoiding the others gaze with a light blush staining their cheeks. That had been a very intense experience, leaving them both feeling extremely sensitive and tingly in the after glow.

Ichigo wanted to go buy some souvenirs for his, but Grimmjow wasn't up for it and was far too exhausted. He opted for taking a nap. The boy understood and went off toward the shops, giving him a very shy smile. Grimmjow yawned and stretched out on his stomach on the cooling sands. It was warm and toasty making him fall asleep instantly.

A shadow casts over the slumbering arrancar. Holding an umbrella over his head, a pale man with dark hair tilts his head to the side and blinks at the sleeping form with his large, green expressionless eyes. "Tsk tsk, Grimmjow. Sleeping under such a hot sun is unsafe." Crouching down, Ulquiorra pokes the man who frowns and moves away from the unwelcome appendage.

Shaking his head, Ulquiorra sighs in disapproval. "If you're not careful, you'll burn." The pale arrancar decides to help his fellow ally and produces some sun block.

After applying the ointment, the dark haired man stands up and leaves. Keeping the umbrella over his head, Ulquiorra reviews the photos for the day. They were very nice shots, if he said so himself. Very exceptional. Ichigo in a wet swim suit would defiantly make the summer special art book sell like hot cakes. "Especially this photo…" he mused aloud. "I'll call it, 'Popsicle play'."

After a few hours, Grimmjow stirs and wakes up from his nap. His back felt really hot and stung. Damn, it hurt like hell. Ichigo returns a couple minutes later with a large watermelon. "Got us a treat for later." he grinned. "Let's go shower off and we'll head back."

Heading toward the showers, they quickly rise off all the sticky sand and sea water. No one was round the showers. Their eyes meet and, for a moment, just stand there under the showers, gazing at each other. Closing their eyes, they tilt their heads and lean in to kiss under the cool jets of water. It was sweet and tender, leaving them both a little breathless.

They dress and head back home. Along the bus ride, their fingers brush and intertwine.

Sitting on the back porch of Ichigo's house, listening to the cicadas sing, Grimmjow bites into a slice of cold watermelon. It felt refreshing and cool, but his back stung like a bitch. "God damn it…" he grumbled, wincing in pain. Ichigo looked up, from his own melon slice and looks at the man in pain. "What's wrong?" The arrancar cursed and rubbed his shoulder. "My back fucking hurts like hell!" he snapped irritably. The teen sighs and stares at him like he was an idiot. "You didn't put sun screen on, did you?"

Grimmjow glared, but nodded, his frown turning into a pout. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo crawls over and moves behind the man. "Lift your shirt, so I can see how bad it is."

Grabbing the hem, Grimmjow pulls the black tank top off to show the soul reaper his sore back. "How is it?" he asks over his shoulder. Ichigo openly gapes. Indeed there was a very bad sun burn, but plastered smack dab in the middle of his back, where the skin was left un burned and pale, was a very large kanji for '_Idiot_'.

Grimmjow hated the beach after that.


End file.
